


Fade to Hell

by Alisuwink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Dark, Fanart, Hell, Humor, M/M, Madness, Season/Series 05, Slow Burn, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tortured Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink
Summary: Se ve que no era bastante con que Lucifer camine libre y con tener el Apocalipsis pegado al culo. ¡Claro que no! Ahora, el alma de Sammy ha terminado en el jodido Infierno y no me queda otra que bajar al puto hoyo con Castiel. Cuando rescatemos a Sam, me va a estar invitando a cervezas el maldito resto de su vida, ¡como que me llamo Dean Winchester!





	1. FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fade to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387415) by [Alisuwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink)

> Los títulos son por canciones de Metallica. Con este fic reviso el tema de Dean en el Infierno y lo que podría suponer para él, muy poco desarrollado en la serie, además de aderezarlo con un exquisito Destiel. La historia se sitúa entre los primeros capítulos de la quinta temporada. La acción comienza con el final de una cacería inventada, donde Sam termina muriendo... ¿Qué hará Dean? 
> 
> *Hay dos narradores: Dean en tipografía normal y Cass en cursiva.

<https://alisuwink.tumblr.com/>

Chapter 1: FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

De pronto una oleada de miedo sube por mi espalda. No lo han notado, ¿verdad? Echo un rápido vistazo a Sammy, está resoplando por el cansancio y le caen chorreones de sudor por la cara. Devuelvo mi atención al ser frente a nosotros, que está a punto de lanzar el golpe de gracia. Lo he vivido. Esto ya lo he vivido. En sueños. Siempre acaban igual. Me abalanzo contra el hijo de puta, clavándole la hoja bendecida en el corazón. De él brota una luz que me ciega y un calor insoportable, desaparece bajo mis manos y, cuando me giro buscando la mirada de mi hermano, él ya no respira.

Y ahí me despierto, gritando.

Pero… espera.

¿Por qué no me despierto? La escena sigue frente a mí. Oigo mis jadeos, de rodillas en el suelo frío del almacén. Y mi hermano sigue unos pasos más allá, desplomado.

-Sam… ¿Sammy?

Oigo mi voz, tiene una nota aguda al final de la frase. Me arrastro hasta él, casi vuelo, lo más rápido que puedo. Le sacudo los hombros, no reacciona.

-¡Sammy!

Busco la arteria en su garganta y compruebo el pulso.

-No, no, nonononono… -se me quiebra la voz.

Le agarro por los hombros y le atraigo hacia mí, acunándole contra mi pecho.

Está muerto.

Sammy está muerto.

Joder, ¿por qué no me despierto?

* * *

-Dean, ¿me escuchas? –la voz rasgada de Cass me devuelve a la realidad.

Mi esfuerzo por ahogarme en un vaso (más bien, muchos) de whisky se va al carajo.

-Cass, por favor…

Pero el cabezota alado con un palo en el culo no quiere darse por vencido.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sin salir a la calle? ¿Vas a seguir encerrado bebiendo hasta que..?

-Hasta que se pudra el mundo, o yo. Lo que pase antes –le sonrío cínicamente y levanto el vaso, como brindando. Lo vacío de un trago.

Castiel echa la vista al cielo y cambia el peso de un pie a otro. En él, eso significa desesperación.

-Dean, no podrías haber hecho nada para evitar…

-Vete al infierno.

-Ahí es donde está Sam.

Increíble, pero cierto. El muy cabrón lo dice. Lo suelta así, como si tal cosa, con ese tono plano y esa mirada intensa más inexpresiva que una puta cobaya muerta. Me le quedo mirando con los ojos como platos. ¿Le arreo una ostia? ¿Me pego un tiro? ¡Dios, qué decisión tan difícil!

_Sostengo la mirada de Dean un momento bastante largo. ¿Por qué está enfadado? Me he limitado a afirmar lo que ya sabe. Todos lo sabíamos. Al inicio de esta historia quedó claro que si Sam moría antes que el enemigo, acabaría en el Infierno. Y así ha sido. No he dicho nada fuera de lugar… Sacudo la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos. No es momento de analizar el comportamiento humano._

_-Dean…_

_-¡“Dean” mis cojones! –explota en un arranque de ira y palabras malsonantes. -¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, ¿eh? ¿A recordarme que la he cagado otra vez? ¿Que mi hermano lleva una puta semana en el Infierno y que soy tan mierda que no logro encontrar una jodida manera de traerle de vuelta? ¿O esperabas consolarme o algo así? Decirme “venga, la vida sigue…”_

_-Dean…_

_-…total, sólo tenías que proteger a Sam hasta que terminásemos el trabajo, pero ya ves, por dos segundos…_

_-…he estado investigando entre mis contactos, viajando de un lado a otro, de un tiempo a otro…_

_-…dos jodidos segundos, Cass, sólo eso, joder, por dos putos…_

_-…y creo que podríamos sacar a Sam._

_-…segundos de mier…_

_Hay un silencio._

_-Q… ¿Qué?_

_-Según unas tablillas de los tiempos de Job, que creía que eran un mito, pero que no lo son, se puede conectar una entrada desde este lado con una grieta en…_

_-Wo, wo, wo, ¿qué? Repite. Repite eso._

_Le miro un momento. Que repita, ¿desde dónde? Tiene una mirada entre asustada y esperanzada, con un brillo acuoso que parece a punto de romper a llorar, aunque con Dean eso es realmente difícil._

_-Podemos traer de vuelta a Sam._

_Una luz se enciende en sus pupilas, se pasa una mano por la boca y se sienta despacio en la silla, mirando al infinito. Apoya la frente entre las manos, los codos sobre los muslos. Suspira._

_No hay lágrimas, pero está llorando._

* * *

El plan es una puta locura. 97% probabilidades de fracaso, 3% de éxito. Genial, como en todos nuestros casos importantes, haciendo malabares con los porcentajes. Va a resultar que también soy un hombre de números.

Repaso todos los preparativos para el viaje con la vista. La mesa y el suelo están saturados de libros, pergaminos, imágenes en papiro y otros materiales de lo más variopinto. Excéntricos, más bien. Por ejemplo, hay una pestaña de dragón en un cuenco.

Una pestaña.

Castiel sostiene ese cuenco con una mano, que contiene otros ingredientes imposibles, mientras con el índice de la otra remueve el contenido. Hemos dibujado un símbolo del tamaño de una puerta pequeña en la pared y Cass recita un hechizo que suena a enoquiano.

Me duele la piel sobre el esternón a la altura del corazón, por la herida reciente que acabo de recibir. Cass me ha trazado el mismo símbolo que hay en la pared con una garra de león condenadamente afilada. Aún me recorre el pecho un hilo de sangre fresca que se niega a coagular. Yo he hecho lo mismo con él, aunque el símbolo que yo he dibujado sobre su piel es mucho más tosco que el que estoy mirando en el muro. Estas marcas nos servirán para encontrar el camino de vuelta cuando hayamos rescatado a Sam.

Cuando bajé al infierno sólo lo hizo mi alma, lo mismo que Castiel cuando me sacó de allí, que era esencia pura. Pero ahora vamos a adentrarnos con nuestros cuerpos físicos también. Necesitamos abrir el portal y llevar el mismo símbolo en la piel, para ligar nuestro cuerpo al mundo físico.

Castiel ya no puede adentrarse en el Infierno sin su receptáculo. Me ha querido explicar el motivo pero le he cortado en seguida. Francamente, me importan tres narices cómo funcione su metabolismo angelical o su Gracia o lo que sea. Sólo me importa saber que tenemos la posibilidad de Salvar a Sam. Un 3% es más que suficiente.

Se abre un agujero en la pared donde antes estaba el símbolo. De la negrura sale una bofetada de calor insoportable, ecos chirriantes y guturales se adivinan a lo lejos y mis sienes comienzan a palpitar con un dolor punzante. El olor a azufre me llega hasta el cerebro con una fuerza tan potente que los ojos me empiezan a lagrimear. Me protejo con la manga, pero no consigo atenuar el picor que me rasga los pulmones. La presión dentro de mi cráneo amenaza con hacerme saltar los ojos.

Cass alza un vaso de cerámica ante mis narices.

-Ahora, bébetelo.

Obedezco tan rápido como me es posible, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para poder tragar el contenido. Por un momento, pienso que voy a vomitar hasta la grasienta hamburguesa del restaurante de hace diez días. Por suerte mi estómago es a prueba de bombas y poco a poco las sensaciones de vértigo y náuseas remiten, al igual que la de de calor y el olor de la entrada. Subconscientemente palpo el frasquito de vidrio que llevo colgado al cuello de una cadena de plata. Contiene el mismo líquido que me acabo de tomar, permite que mi cuerpo físico aguante las inclemencias del hoyo. No sólo vamos contra reloj por Sammy, tampoco yo puedo estar indefinidamente ahí abajo sin el chute de súper vitaminas que Cass ha preparado para mí.

Le echo una mirada para confirmar que estoy preparado. Él asiente con su expresión de concentración perenne y se adelanta hacia la entrada. Le sigo sin titubear. La negrura de la pared lo engulle al momento, y un violento hormigueo me recorre cuando me agacho traspasando el umbral.

_Mis pies se posan en un camino de piedra volcánica levantando una nubecilla de carbón. Es un pasillo estrecho con paredes irregulares y estalactitas colgando del techo. La piedra alrededor es negra y una leve iridiscencia púrpura emana de ella, dando un aire inquietante a la penumbra del aire viciado. Un choque contra mi espalda me recuerda que Dean también ha entrado._

_Dean._

_No lo habría traído si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Para este trabajo se necesitan dos personas, toda la información que he recabado coincide en lo mismo. Me giro levemente para encontrarlo y esboza una sonrisa burlona alzando las cejas, como si acabase de entrar a uno de los bares en los que le gusta pedir alcohol._

_Aún sigo sin saber por qué hace eso. Si no se alegra, ¿por qué sonríe? He aprendido que las personas fingen emociones para conseguir ciertos objetivos, para engañarse a sí mismas o engañar a otras. Pero Dean no necesita engañarme a mí, y sabe perfectamente que no está alegre de entrar al Infierno._

_No, no sé por qué lo hace. Pero estoy acostumbrado a sus gestos contradictorios y devuelvo mi atención a la roca de mi alrededor. Busco con la mirada rápidamente, no tengo tiempo que perder. Unos minutos más y nuestra presencia será reconocida. Somos como una linterna en una noche de luna nueva._

_Entre una grieta de la pared, a mi derecha, encuentro lo que busco. Con los dedos arranco dos pequeños frutos de una mala hierba que se abre paso entre la roca. Son redondos y del tamaño de un arándano, totalmente negros. Le tiendo uno a Dean._

_-Come._

_-Bebe, come… Sí que te has metido en el papel dominante, ¿qué será lo siguiente? –suelta un bufidito cómico, posiblemente porque acaba de hacer un chiste. –Déjalo –suspira con un punto de exasperación y toma la fruta de mis dedos –¿En serio esto va a funcionar?_

_-Más nos vale. O se nos echarán encima de un momento a otro y no vamos a poder dar ni dos pasos._

_Dean se mete el fruto en la boca y yo hago lo mismo. Debemos ingerir algo perteneciente al inframundo para asimilar nuestra esencia con el lugar y que no destaquemos entre…_

_-¡Puaj, joder, qué asco!_

_Dean acaba de escupir la baya, que aparece machacada en el suelo, cubierta de saliva. Está tosiendo sobre ella y tiene la cara contraída al máximo._

_-No lo muerdas, sólo trágalo._

_-¡Coño, haberlo dicho antes! –replica entre toses._

_Arranco otra y se la tiendo. Esta vez, no tiene problemas en consumirla. Pero no para de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada mientras lo hace._

_Devuelvo mi vista al frente._

_Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer._

* * *

Quién me hubiera dicho que en el Infierno encontraría esta explanada árida. Llevamos horas caminando y aún no se distingue más que terrero pedregoso y niebla sobre la que flotan virutas de ceniza. El aire es seco y frío, muy cortante, espeso. No se oyen sonidos salvo el de truenos distantes y explosiones ahogadas.

El pasillo en el que aparecimos al entrar terminaba en una boca abierta que se abría al exterior, a dos metros sobre el suelo del nuevo paraje. Bajamos sin dificultades y miré hacia la salida que acabábamos de dejar: era una grieta en un muro tan grande que no se distinguía el final ni hacia el cielo ni hacia los lados. Se perdía entre el humo del paisaje, los inmensos bloques de piedra sin pulir dejaban bien claro sus enormes proporciones. Nos hemos colado literalmente por una grieta en los límites del Infierno.

-Espera, Cass –él se gira y resoplo con el ceño fruncido. Va un par de pasos delante de mí -¿seguro que es por aquí? A ver, es que… Llevamos horas andando.

-Sí.

-Y todo el maldito sitio parece igual, lo mires por donde lo mires. Derecha, izquierda, delante, detrás… Da igual.

-Sí.

-Pero estamos yendo bien, ¿no?

-Sí.

Castiel no ha cambiado un ápice su expresión. Si estuviese mintiendo lo notaría, el tío es pésimo. O sea que puedo dejar de comerme la cabeza pensando que podemos estar andando en círculos. Tranquilízate, Dean. Es el Infierno. El Infierno. No deberías sorprenderte. No deberías medirlo con el rasero de la vida normal.

-Vale. ¿Queda mucho?

-Sí.

_La noche nos sorprende aún en el Desierto de la Desesperanza. No quería que así fuera, pero no hemos sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para recorrerlo por completo. O quizá es que es más grande de lo que había calculado. Tratándose del inframundo, no me sorprende que las distancias se desdibujen como una imagen sobre el agua cuando se tira una piedra. Aunque cuando bajé para sacar a Dean no tuve la misma sensación de desconcierto. Quizá es debido a que ahora me muevo en un cuerpo físico._

_La noche es exactamente igual que el día en este lugar sin sol, pero la niebla se hace mucho más fría y se llena de sonidos de criaturas inhumanas. Como una charca cuando los animales nocturnos comienzan a despertar. Dean gira sobre sus talones varias veces, atento y en guardia, su aliento visible por la baja temperatura del ambiente, pero no distingue nada entre la bruma. La ceniza suspendida en el aire toca su piel y desaparece como lo hace un copo de nieve al contacto con el calor corporal. Se agacha a mi lado, despacio, aún escudriñando el aire._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_Estoy trazando un símbolo en la arena con una piedra, quizá a él sólo le parezca un círculo del tamaño de un barril de cerveza traspasado por una recta que sobresale del círculo un metro por cada lado. Nos protegerá de los seres que recorren el desierto por la noche, sólo tenemos que permanecer de pie, pisando cada uno un extremo de la recta. Se lo digo._

_-Seres, ¿qué seres? ¿Es que hay algún bicho aquí, en las afueras del...?_

_-¡Dean!_

_Mi tono apremiante le hace reaccionar al instante y se coloca sobre la recta que está más cerca de él, mirando al frente, con su perfil derecho hacia mí. En ese preciso instante, con un graznido atronador, una ráfaga de aire se choca literalmente con la barrera creada por mi símbolo y una explosión de fluido negro y pestilente estalla a cinco centímetros de la boca de Dean. Por suerte para él, la tenía cerrada._

_-¿Qué demo...? –dice asqueado, limpiándose con la manga. Pero en seguida otro golpe invisible hace sacudir el aire a nuestro alrededor, esta vez cerca de mi costado derecho. Oímos el sonido del golpe y los lamentos burbujeantes de la bestia, que se retira. _

_-Joder, Cass, ¿qué era eso?_

_-Los habitantes del Desierto de la Desesperanza. Sólo salen de noche. Se arrastran en busca de cualquier cosa que llevarse a la boca. Se devoran entre sí y a la noche siguiente vuelven a estar de una pieza. Dudo que hayan visto nunca otros seres aparte de ellos mismos. Deben de estar deseando hacernos pedazos. En cuanto se corra la voz, estaremos rodeados por completo._

_-Perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto –lo dice con bastante frustración. –¿Y no tendríamos que matarlos por si pueden avisar a los guardias del puto Disneyworld?_

_-No pueden salir del desierto, Dean. No pueden comunicarse con nadie y tampoco tienen inteligencia para ello._

_-Genial, me quedo muchísimo más tranquilo._

_La charla se corta cuando tres ataques convergen a la vez, desde tres puntos distintos. La barrera a nuestro alrededor tiembla, pero, por supuesto, resiste. Esta vez, los gruñidos no se alejan, sino que nos rodean, como si estuviesen andando alrededor de nosotros. Un resoplido sobre mi oreja hace que mi cabello se mueva momentáneamente. No me inmuto, sé que no pueden pasar. _

* * *

_Cuatro días. Llevamos cuatro días aguantando, de pie, sin salir de la línea. El ambiente que nos rodea hace ya mucho tiempo que se volvió un estruendo de chillidos, gruñidos, ladridos y gorgojeos tan altos y constantes que los tímpanos de cualquier humano estarían rezumando sangre. Mi recipiente, mi cuerpo, no tiene problemas. Miro a Dean de reojo. El elixir que ha ingerido al bajar está haciendo su trabajo, porque no hay sangre sobre sus pómulos. Pero la cabeza debe de estar a punto de estallarle. Sin embargo, permanece quieto, con ligeros temblores de vez en cuando en alguna extremidad, por el cansancio. Ni siquiera habla. Hace ya mucho que dejó los comentarios, las imprecaciones o incluso los gruñidos. Ahora se limita a mirar al frente y aguantar. Aguantar. Cuatro días._

_Los golpes contra la barrera siguen cayendo desde cualquier lugar, incluso sobre nuestras cabezas. De vez en cuando un golpe más fuerte de lo normal nos hace sacudirnos por la onda expansiva, pero no perdemos el equilibrio. Suele venir acompañado de un estallido húmedo de sangre negra o purpúrea que sí llega hasta nuestras ropas. La chaqueta y los vaqueros de Dean están prácticamente negros. Mi gabardina, también. Antes Dean limpiaba las manchas de su cara con la manga o el borde de la camisa. Ya no se molesta, no le queda ropa limpia._

_Sigue haciendo frío, lo sé porque el aire que sale de mi cuerpo se materializa en una bocanada blanquecina. Yo no siento la temperatura, ni el cansancio, ni me altera los nervios el tremebundo ruido que emiten los depredadores, o su olor. A veces, unos metros a lo lejos, salpican chorros de sangre acompañados de gruñidos y sonidos de desgarro y el polvo se levanta en el terreno. Se pelean por nosotros o simplemente la frustración les lleva a atacar a sus vecinos. Es un inmenso caos el que se cierne a nuestro alrededor._

_Vuelvo a mirar a Dean. La barrera aguantará. Sólo tiene que mantenerse en la línea. Un paso atrás o adelante y estará a merced de los depredadores. Su mirada fija en el horizonte de bruma me hace reprenderme por haber dudado un momento. Por algo es él a quien saqué del Infierno. Una sensación que no sé identificar destella en mi pecho. Puede ser… ¿orgullo?_

_Entonces me doy cuenta. Hay menos sonidos, el terreno ha dejado de vibrar por los constantes saltos y zarpazos, la ceniza flota más tranquila, casi calmada. El aire se nota menos viciado y el hedor ha disminuido considerablemente. Algunos ruidos como de arrastramiento terminan de perderse en la distancia. Se han ido. El vaho de mi respiración se desvanece. Es de día, ha amanecido en la tierra de la ceniza y la niebla eterna. _

_Espero un momento hasta que el ambiente está completamente despejado y suelto un suspiro. Aunque no me siento fatigado la situación ponía a prueba mi paciencia. No porque me pareciese demasiado tiempo teniendo en cuenta mi edad y mi percepción de él, sino porque realmente tenemos prisa. Hay que encontrar a Sam antes de que su cuerpo se pudra._

_Me giro hacia Dean, que aún permanece quieto con la mirada fija y la mandíbula apretada. Avanzo hacia él…_

_-Dean…_

_…y sus rodillas se aflojan como gelatina bajo el peso de una mano enorme. Cae al suelo con un sonido sordo, de su boca ni siguiera escapa un gemido. Sólo una exhalación ahogada. Me agacho con celeridad a su lado, con una mano agarro su mandíbula y giro su cara hacia mí. Tiene los ojos cerrados y bajo toda la mugre reseca y negra puedo ver las sombras macilentas alrededor de sus ojos, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Su piel está helada y un sudor frío hace surcos entre la mugre de su frente._

_-¡Dean!_

_No contesta. Lo elevo por los hombros, sentándolo, y con cierta torpeza lo cargo a mis espaldas. Me levanto y me echo hacia delante para estabilizar el peso evitando que se caiga hacia atrás, ya que no puede sujetarse. Sus brazos quedan colgando cada uno a un lado de mi cuello, y yo le agarro con cada brazo una pierna. Comienzo a caminar. Con suerte, hoy dejaremos atrás el maldito desierto. _


	2. FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE

Sammy está frente a mí, es más joven. En la oscuridad de la calle donde tengo aparcado el Impala me contesta:

-Sí que puedes.

Acabo de decirle que no puedo hacer esto solo. Miro hacia otro lado y replico:

-Sí, bueno. No quiero.

Sam suspira y pregunta:

-¿Qué estaba cazando? –Se refiere a papá. Es el día en el que me colé en su casa para pedirle que regresara a la caza. Que me acompañara en la búsqueda de nuestro padre. 

Despierto. Estoy sediento. Un frío desgarrador me traspasa los huesos, la cabeza ligeramente mareada. Me incorporo y la gabardina de Cass resbala hacia un lado, destapándome un costado. Mi camisa está negra y huele peor que el retrete de una discoteca en plena hora punta. Por suerte no está pegajosa, o dura. La mierda que soltaban esos bichos no ha coagulado en la tela. Lo primero que haré en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del Infierno será quemar la ropa. Lo segundo, ahogarme en la bañera.

Estoy sentado en un pequeño claro, rodeado de altos arbustos llenos de espinas del tamaño de una mano. El color a mi alrededor sigue siendo condenadamente grisáceo. El aire, sin embargo, ahora es templado y trae el inconfundible aroma del azufre y el óxido. Antes de poder incorporarme del todo, Cass aparece agazapado saliendo tras uno de los matorrales. Se lleva un dedo a los labios, con las cejas levantadas. Ya lo sé, Cass, no iba a hacer ruido, ¿por quién me tomas?

Con un gesto de cabeza señala hacia arriba, más allá de la tapia de espinas. Me acerco y me asomo despacio para mirar el horizonte. Estamos sobre una elevación del terreno y hacia abajo, en la llanura a lo lejos, una forma destaca imponente elevándose hacia el sucio cielo: un árbol solitario del tamaño de un edificio de al menos 50 pisos. Sus ciclópeas ramas desnudas destellan al reflejo de las tremendas hogueras que hay a sus pies, y de sus millares de espinas cuelgan cuerpos traspasados en retorcidísimas posturas. Aún se mueven.

Vuelvo a agacharme tras la protección de los arbustos. Controlo mi respiración y fijo mi vista en una púa cualquiera frente a mí. Aún se mueven. Joder, Dean. Y sólo estás en el principio.

Vuelvo a asomarme apretando y aflojando los puños para descargar de alguna manera las sensaciones que me embargan.

Las hogueras a los pies del árbol están alimentadas por seres humanoides, deformes, de unos dos metros de altura por lo menos. Desde esta distancia no los distingo bien, por suerte. Once en total. Arrastran rocas y ramas y las echan a los fuegos. Un carro de madera remolcado por otro de ellos se detiene y descubre el contenido, tapado por una lona: una ristra de cuerpos. Los van cogiendo de uno en uno y los lanzan a las llamas.

Vuelvo a sentarme dando la espalda a los matorrales y a la escena. Creo que mi expresión de ira y repulsión lo dice todo, pero no logro reprimir el temblor de mis puños cerrados. No sólo es de furia.

-Hay que entrar ahí. –Castiel siempre con su grave y serena voz. Es igual que diga “buenos días” o “cuidado, el perro muerde”. Ahora mismo le envido un poco. Mucho.

-Dónde.

-El árbol. Hay una puerta en su tronco. Lleva a las profundidades, a la primera capa del Infierno en sí.

-Eso son… almas. De gente.

-Son las más afortunadas. Las de las raíces no tienen tanta suerte. Y las de más abajo… Bueno…

Tiene el tacto suficiente para omitir el “ya sabes”. Bien por Cass. Cierro los ojos, respirando, respirando.

-Cass, sólo… Dime qué hay que hacer. Y rápido.

* * *

Que alguien me diga qué hago en el puto Mordor diseñado por HR Giger. A medida que bajamos los escalones de la jodida escalera de caracol me voy quedando sin ideas para distraer mi mente de los gemidos y lamentos que salen de los colgados en las raíces. Tengo la vista fija en el dobladillo de la gabardina de Cass. La lleva limpia, el muy cabrón. Da igual que le salpique mostaza o varios litros de sangre de depredadores infernales, que la suciedad en su ropa se va disipando con pasmosa rapidez. Igual que cualquier otra mancha o herida que aparezca en su piel. Yo aún llevo mierda entre los huecos de las orejas. Por mucho que frote sigo sacando mierda. Joder.

Me paso los dedos detrás de las orejas, con la esperanza de sacar restos de mugre coagulada. Así me centro en ignorar los sonidos y las formas que nos acompañan en el descenso, como cuadros colgados de la pared. Estoy seguro que es decoración. Están ahí por pura decoración. De vez en cuando alguno se mueve, haciendo un crujido que daría dentera hasta al mismísimo Alien. Bendito Alien. Ahora mismo me parece la criatura más simpática del mundo.

_Escucho y observo con los sentidos al máximo. No se supone que vayamos a encontrar a nadie en la escalera del Árbol Invertido, pero nunca se sabe. Es el Infierno. Lo imprevisto puede ocurrir de un momento a otro. Como por ejemplo, los cuatro días que duró la noche en el desierto. Si más o menos cuatro meses en la Tierra equivalen a cuarenta años aquí abajo, no me salen las cuentas. Pero es el Infierno, caos y descontrol… todo lo contrario que en el Cielo. O al menos así era antes, cuando las cosas estaban aún en orden. Ahora, intrigas, envidias, juegos de poder…_

_Suspiro alejando los pensamientos de mi hogar, de mi familia. Es un tema que tendrá que esperar._

_Bajamos el último escalón. Unos metros más adelante hay una laguna que se pierde en la bruma densa. Nos aceramos a su orilla, a lo lejos distingo formaciones montañosas. El olor de agua putrefacta lo invade todo. Me inclino sobre la superficie del agua, está tan turbia que mi reflejo aparece sólo como una sombra oscura sobre ella. A mi lado, Dean hace el ademán de asomarse. Le detengo poniéndole una mano en el pecho._

_-El agua no debe absorber tu imagen._

_Me mira unos segundos haciendo fuerza con la vista como cuando se mira en la distancia._

_-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Es decir, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto? Lo de los bichos del desierto, lo de los putos guardianes del árbol, lo del agua de las narices. _

_Entrecierro los ojos yo también y ladeo la cabeza, extrañado, intentando comprender a través de la mirada._

_-Dean, ya sabías que este sitio está lleno de…_

_-Sí, coño, claro. Pero no sé exactamente cómo. Quiero decir… Joder, Cass. No me puedo pasar todo el día pegado a tu culo preguntándome de dónde va a venir el próximo golpe. Así no puedo hacer una mierda. Haz el favor de explicarme con qué nos vamos a enfrentar cada vez que pasemos de nivel._

_-De acuerdo –asiento levemente con la cabeza. Tiene sentido, no se me había ocurrido. Estoy acostumbrado a actuar con compañeros que manejan la misma información que yo, o últimamente por mi cuenta. Dean casi siempre ha cazado en pareja, con su padre o con su hermano. Dos personas sin telepatía deben hablar previamente antes de actuar._

_Me acuclillo y araño con una roca la superficie de la orilla, también de piedra. Formo blancas líneas creando un dibujo._

_-Estamos aquí. Tenemos que cruzar la laguna Estigia. En la otra orilla nos espera el primer círculo del Infierno. Aquí ya comienzan las almas torturadas en sí, estará repleto de demonios. Pero antes, al desembarcar, debemos tener cuidado con Cancerbero, el guardián de la orilla. _

_-Los círculos del Infierno. ¿Es como lo de ese escritor del año… de hace mucho? Diente o algo así._

_-Dante._

_-Justo._

_-No exactamente. Dante tenía sueños místicos que utilizaba en sus escritos. Pero lo adornó a su manera basándose en otras mitologías y en su propia imaginación. Además sus sueños nunca fueron completos. _

_-Bien. Por una vez puedo decir que leer está sobrevalorado._

_Le explico un poco más. También sobre las sensaciones que puede encontrar en el lugar. En cuanto pisemos la otra orilla, las emociones de los condenados serán casi palpables en el ambiente. Más fuerte mientras más nos acerquemos a ellos. Dean simplemente mantiene su mirada de concentración, memorizando cada una de mis palabras y el dibujo bajo sus ojos. A veces levanta la vista escudriñando el ambiente, imaginando lo que estoy describiendo y haciendo cálculos en su cabeza. Ahora es un cazador al cien por cien. Sus facciones se han endurecido y no deja ni un hueco para el sentimiento. No dejo de maravillarme por la flexibilidad humana. _

_Con un seco “entendido” se levanta y da por zanjada la clase. Da una vuelta al cuchillo mata demonios con los dedos, situando la hoja hacia atrás, alineada con su antebrazo. Me incorporo y lanzo una piedra al agua, que la traga casi sin salpicar, con un sonido pegajoso y profundo._

_Sobre el lago frente a nosotros una figura se va delineando a medida que se acerca y sale de la bruma. Una barcaza llena de liquen, moluscos y conchas de cefalópodos, más vieja que un barco naufragado hace milenios, atraca en la orilla. Sobre ella, una figura alta, el doble que un humano, muy delgada y encapuchada, sostiene una vara que utiliza a modo de remo. Sus manos son lo único que deja ver la tela. Gusanos las recorren saliendo y entrando por entre músculos deshechos. La tela de la capa está también cubierta de conchas, rasgada y descolorida. Emite un olor a cabezas de pescado, azufre y fruta podrida._

_Saco de mi gabardina dos monedas doradas, el demonio las guarda dentro de su manga. _

_-Hay que joderse, pagar para que te torturen por toda la eternidad –masculla Dean con su tono irónico._

_-No es un pago, Dean. Es un símbolo de que abandonamos toda nuestra pureza y esperanza. Dejamos atrás lo que nos liga a la Tierra o al Cielo._

_-Yo no recuerdo que tuviera que pagar nada –farfulla subiendo a la barcaza antes que yo, cuidando de no rozar al demonio._

_-Hay muchas maneras de entrar al inframundo. Esta es sólo una de tantas. Otras no requieren trámites o recorridos._

_-Dímelo a mí, directo al hoyo, sin edulcorantes ni ostias. Eso es para las nenas._

_El recorrido sobre la laguna es lento, la vara del barquero moviéndose despacio adelante y atrás, tocando el fondo y arrastrando la embarcación con la fuerza de sus esqueléticos brazos. El leve balanceo adormecería a cualquiera que no fuese un ángel o un cazador. El calor en el aire se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte. La niebla comienza a tornarse anaranjada a medida que avanzamos. Los sonidos de lamentos ya son audibles. Y también los de las máquinas._

_Atracamos con una sacudida algo violenta. La bruma ha dejado paso a un aire cargado casi visible. El cielo está encapotado con negras nubes de inmundicia, sobre las que se reflejan los destellos rojizos del fuego y las chispas, la lava y las descargas eléctricas. Formas diversas se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista: máquinas gigantes que mueven alguna parte de su construcción en balanceos constantes para infligir dolor a las máximas almas posibles. Desde aquí no se aprecian los detalles por completo, el Infierno es un terreno de amplias distancias. _

_Miro a mi compañero. Sigue en modo soldado. Todo en orden._

* * *

El calor del aire se mete hasta mis pulmones, abrasando a su paso. El sudor gotea sobre mis cejas. Avanzamos despacio, cada paso afianzándose en el terreno irregular. A menudo sorteamos cuerpos medio despedazados que reptan por el suelo, dejando un reguero de líquido púrpura hasta que quedan inertes, de puro cansancio. Algunos casi no tienen resuello para gemir. Nos movemos entre condenados y demonios por igual, pasando desapercibidos. A veces los verdugos fijan las miradas en nosotros, pero se muestran extrañadas, como si mirasen un espejismo, y en seguida vuelven a sus ocupaciones. Al parecer, el único demonio que podía percibirnos más o menos era el barquero, que es ciego, porque llevábamos las monedas. Para el resto, no existimos.

A pesar de que nosotros estamos enfundados en cuerpos físicos y ellos no, los percibimos como si estuviesen formados de materia. Como si todo este maldito mundo fuese material. Quizá lo es, a su manera. Quizá somos nosotros los que nos hemos vuelto más sutiles.

Una carcajada estalla en mi oído. Más que los sonidos de los quejidos, de las cuchillas cortando, de los martillos o los engranajes, las risas de los demonios son lo que más me enerva.

Observo con total atención a todos lados manteniendo mi mano izquierda, libre del cuchillo, separada del cuerpo cubriendo mi flanco, dispuesta a parar cualquier posible ataque. Las construcciones a nuestro alrededor son altísimas, muchas se pierden entre las nubes negras. Y en cada piso de cada construcción, millones de almas se retuercen bajo distintos mecanismos. Escupo a los pies de un demonio lleno de pústulas, el sabor de la ceniza aún no abandona mi lengua. En cuanto atracamos, Cass me tendió un puñado de ceniza del suelo para que lo tragara. De nuevo para ocultar nuestra verdadera esencia. Hay que ir ingiriendo partes del Infierno de vez en cuando.

Qué diferente es mi percepción de cuando bajé la primera vez. Entonces no había huesos, músculos, una piel que me separase del lugar, de ellos. Conservaba mi individualidad, mi forma, pero no había barreras, no había… Corto los recuerdos. Los envío al fondo del cajón más lejano de mi mente. Me concentro en nuestras acciones, en el camino. Adelante, siempre adelante. Espérame, Sammy. Ya estoy más cerca.

Una mano me aferra el tobillo. Está ensangrentada, pellejos rojizos cuelgan de los dedos, del brazo. Y ya está. No hay más cuerpo, pero me agarra fuerte. La sacudo de un puntapié sin el menor miramiento. Se arrastra un poco más hasta que un demonio corpulento con el pecho descubierto y una capucha de cuero la ensarta en una lanza oxidada. Desvío mi vista de nuevo al frente. Es increíble mi capacidad de concentración cuando tengo un objetivo bien delimitado. Una parte de mi mente se pregunta muy bajito si yo también soy un monstruo. No voy a contestar a esa pregunta.

Traspasamos la primera zona del Infierno sin el menor contratiempo. Mi cabeza sigue pulsando por los ensordecedores sonidos que nos han acompañado durante varias horas ininterrumpidamente. Ahora Cass está sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados, como meditando.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente por enésima vez. Mi lengua parece una zapatilla y mi garganta una manopla de esparto, pero puedo aguantar la sed y el dolor. Mi cuerpo no está funcionando como lo haría en la Tierra. No siento hambre en sí, no tengo necesidad de mear o dormir. Menos mal, porque si no, no sé cómo habría aguantado los cuatro días de pie en el puto Sahara satánico. Aunque eso sí, el cansancio sí que lo noto, pero puedo sostenerlo aún sabiendo que no voy a dormir. Es una sensación extraña.

-¿Cómo vas, Dean? –pregunta con los párpados bajados, como si me acabase de leer el pensamiento. Seguramente lo ha hecho.

-Cojonudo.

-Cuando necesites parar, dilo.

-Ni de coña voy a parar –contesto con un tono molesto y un poco ofendido.

-No me estás entendiendo. En algún momento tu cuerpo comenzará a fallar y deberás tomar el elixir que te preparé –en respuesta, llevo la mano a la cadenita de mi cuello. –Debes tener cuidado, si esperas demasiado puedes morir.

-Joder, Cass, ya lo sé. Sé medir mis fuerzas.

-Lo sé.

Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo el discursito? Maldito ángel del Señor. ¿Siempre ha sido tan prepotente? O seré yo que estoy de los nervios. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, en el fondo estoy de los nervios.

Estamos a tres pasos de un géiser del que sale vapor sulfúrico de vez en cuando. A nuestro alrededor hay varios como éste, soltando un humo de mierda que me hace recordar el inicio de Apocalypse Now, el napalm incendiando los árboles al ritmo de The Doors. Siempre me quedarán los 70. Ahora que lo pienso, me siento como el personaje de Martin Sheen, recorriendo el mismísimo infierno en Vietnam, sólo que él tenía cielo sobre su cabeza. Era afortunado.

Castiel abre los ojos. Su expresión es… la de siempre. Se levanta y avanza hasta uno de los géiseres.

-Por aquí. Bajaremos por aquí.

Una bocanada de hirviente humo sale despedida. Enarco una ceja y sonrío ampliamente.

-Hombre, una olla exprés, son mi pasión. Podemos cantar la canción de “bajo el mar” mientras nos cocemos.

Me ignora, como suele hacer, manteniendo la vista en el agujero, esperando algo que sólo puede notar él. De repente me alegro un montón de tener a ese maldito ángel del Señor a mi lado.

-Ahora.

Sin mediar más palabra o indicación, salta al orificio. Lo de explicarme las cosas antes de actuar se lo ha debido de dejar en la taquilla del vestuario. Vamos a tener que trabajar más el tema de la comunicación, o no sé si voy a salir de una pieza.

* * *

En contraste con el nivel superior, el silencio aquí abajo es espeluznante. Sólo de vez en cuando se escucha una gota al chocar con el suelo, o un suspiro lejano. El ambiente es terriblemente húmedo y caliente, el olor a sal y moho pelea con el del azufre suspendido en el ambiente. El polvo amarillento del aire resalta sobre el azul insano de las paredes, del suelo. Además, las paredes tiemblan. Es un suave movimiento, pero puedo percibirlo sin problema. Y el suelo, cada vez que lo pisamos, se estremece levemente. El material del que está hecho este sitio parece orgánico. Por aquí y por allí surgen pústulas que engordan, creciendo y creciendo, y revientan, soltando el maldito humor que veíamos en la superficie. Por mucho que me cubra las fosas nasales, no soy capaz de atenuar el olor, y mis ojos escuecen tanto que la vista la tengo borrosa por las lágrimas. Castiel, por su parte, camina normalmente.

Definitivamente, lo envido mucho. Mucho, mucho.

_Marcho más despacio que en el nivel anterior. La Garganta de la Agonía es un lugar peligroso en sí mismo. No podemos dejar que una pústula nos estalle encima, sería el principio del fin. Ni siquiera mi recipiente lo soportaría, comenzaría a carcomerse irremediablemente… Un momento. Maldición._

_-Dean, evita las postillas a toda costa. _

_-Ya lo he supuesto, Einstein. _

_-Lo digo en serio._

_Suspira con desesperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco:_

_-Dime algo que no sepa._

_-De un momento a otro encontraremos la Cámara del Renacimiento. Debes fijarte en los pasillos, si ves un resplandor verdoso por alguno de ellos, avísame. Ese es el camino –sigo caminando. _

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Y?_

_-Cass, mira… Ya no sé en qué idioma decírtelo. ¿Y qué hay en esa cámara? ¿Qué buscamos?_

_Ah, es verdad. Comunicación:_

_-Información._

_Hay un silencio. Dean suspira._

_-Información sobre qué, Cass._

_-Sobre el paradero de Sam._

_Dean se detiene, sus facciones se endurecen y se pone realmente serio._

_-El paradero de Sam –repite moviendo la cabeza levemente arriba y abajo, apretando la mandíbula. -¿Y no te parecía información suficientemente importante como para compartirla conmigo?_

_Me abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Caemos con un sonido grumoso que reverbera en la pared más cercana. Una pústula termina de explotar a 20 centímetros de donde nos encontramos. A pesar de haberle salvado la vida una vez más, Dean golpea mi pecho con su antebrazo derecho, apartándome con brusquedad. Quizá le estaba aplastando. Se levanta muy enfadado._

_-¿Qué he hecho?_

_-No, Cass, no. Qué NO has hecho –se pasa una mano por la nariz y la boca, la otra apoyada en la cadera y me fulmina con la mirada. –Así no funciona, tío. Me tienes que decir todos y cada uno de los putos detalles que sabes. Especialmente si tienen que ver con Sam. Me tienes que explicar qué cojones estamos haciendo, aunque tengamos que parar cada dos por tres. Tengo que contar con la misma información que tú, por eso estamos cazando juntos._

_-No puedes tener toda la información que yo tengo, tu cerebro…_

_-Coño, Cass. Me refiero ahora, a esta misión. A lo necesario para terminar esta puta misión. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?_

_-No. Creo que no._

_-Entonces desembucha._

* * *

_Observo uno de los óvulos. De alto me llega hasta las rodillas y de ancho podría abarcarlo con mis dos brazos extendidos, la forma es muy similar a la de un huevo de ave sobre el suelo. En vez de cáscara, tiene una membrana translúcida y en su interior se adivina una forma humanoide que se mueve pesadamente cambiando de postura._

_Como éste, millones de cubículos se extienden en un subterráneo que se pierde en el horizonte. Un horizonte con el techo tan bajo que si me pusiera de puntillas, lo rozaría con la cabeza. El techo está sostenido por columnas diseminadas aleatoriamente y el ambiente teñido de verde, a causa de la luz fosforescente que pulsa dentro de las membranas._

_Algunos huevos aparecen reventados, con la cápsula rasgada y fluido gelatinoso evaporándose en el aire. Otros están vacíos, esperando a un futuro ocupante, en cuyo caso aún no emiten luz. _

_Y algunos se están llenando. _

_Hay tentáculos esparcidos por las paredes, como raíces pegadas a una piedra. Tienen el diámetro de un puño cerrado y son indefinidamente largos. De vez en cuando, uno comienza a temblequear, se separa de la pared donde estaba y se deja caer en el huevo vacío más cercano, haciendo ventosa en la membrana del mismo. El temblor se hace más fuerte y de pronto del tentáculo sale expulsada una niebla azabache que entra directamente en el interior del óvulo. Recuerda a la tinta expulsada por un calamar._

_La tinta va cobrando forma dentro de la cápsula y el tentáculo vuelve a su lugar. Primero, la forma es pequeña como un bebé, y va creciendo lentamente hasta llegar a la de un humano adulto en postura fetal. Cuando el ser ya está maduro, la membrana explota dejando salir el pus. El ser, cubierto de espeso fluido y desorientado, es agarrado por otro tentáculo que lo arrastra hasta las paredes, que, literalmente, se lo tragan. _

_Así nacen los demonios. Las almas tan oscuras que han olvidado su condición humana son succionadas hasta esta cámara y dentro de los óvulos re-conforman su esencia, para salir convertidas en servidores del inframundo. A qué parte del Infierno los envían los tentáculos, no lo sé, ni me incumbe._

_Dean ahoga un gemido y fijo mi atención en él, varios metros alejado a mi izquierda. Un huevo acaba de eclosionar a su lado y el demonio del interior intenta incorporarse torpemente. Emite fonemas desarticulados y no es capaz de controlar su recién adquirido cuerpo. Manotea en el aire intentando agarrarse a algo que aún no puede enfocar. _

_Y entonces me quedo sin habla: Dean le tiende la mano. _

_Lo atrae hacia sí apoyándolo sobre su pecho, y tirando del descoyuntado brazo hacia arriba consigue que la oscura forma plante los pies en el suelo. El fluido que chorrea a borbotones del crispado cuerpo se escurre pesadamente sobre la chaqueta y la pernera de Dean. El ser logra un poco de equilibrio y se aleja de su torso, manteniendo aún las nudosas manos apoyadas en él. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a mi amigo y en ese preciso instante sale despedido hacia atrás. Un tentáculo acaba de recogerlo y desaparece en la pared con un chillido de horror. _

_Dean permanece un rato con la vista fija en el lugar por el se ha esfumado. Luego, se mira la ropa, pegajosa y húmeda por el líquido amniótico. Apoya la espalda en columna más cercana y se deja resbalar hasta sentarse. Se agarra las rodillas y apoya la frente en ellas. No se mueve un ápice hasta que termino de recabar toda la información que necesito. _

* * *

_A pesar de mi preocupación sigo adelante porque veo que no ha perdido los reflejos o la concentración. Hace tan sólo una hora ha terminado él solo con tres serpientes de tierra que nos acechaban desde que nos internamos en la Selva de Adramelech. Desde entonces, camina delante de mí y va abriendo el paso con su machete cortando la espesura amoratada que se cierra sobre nosotros._

_Entre las hojas de los árboles más altos se deja ver un falso cielo nocturno moteado por estrellas violáceas. Se dice que cada una de ellas es la esperanza perdida de los inocentes que terminaron en el Infierno. Una gota carmesí cae desde una rama a la sien del cazador que tengo delante de mí. Levanta la vista y observa la ristra de cabezas goteantes que nacen de una palmera a modo de fruto. Se limpia con dos dedos sin darle importancia y cambia de dirección encontrando un camino más fácil para el descenso que estamos realizando._

_Y entonces mi instinto me avisa pero es demasiado tarde. Estaba tan concentrado en estas reflexiones que no soy capaz de esquivar el cepo en el que ha caído mi pierna izquierda. Los dientes oxidados de la trampa me atraviesan de parte a parte el gemelo y la sangre comienza a salir con profusión. Por supuesto, también siento el dolor de mis músculos desgarrados y el hueso partido. Aquí, en el Infierno, el dolor genera un eco particular que reverbera en todas mis células._

_-Arg, mierda –ahogo las palabras entre los dientes, con el tono más grave de lo habitual._

_Dean se agacha rápida, eficazmente a mi lado, examinando el destrozo. Intenta abrir la boca de la trampa con el machete pero no lo consigue._

_-Tsk. Espera, Cass –al menos vuelve a hablar._

_Se aleja un poco y rebusca entre varias ramas. Corta lo que necesita y haciendo palanca entre la madera y el arma consigue liberar mi pierna. La sangre ya está siendo absorbida por la tierra y las hojas caídas. _

_-Dean, tenemos que irnos._

_-Sí._

_-¡Ahora!_

_Un tigre dos veces más grande de lo normal ha aparecido de entre la maleza y se agazapa dispuesto a dar el último salto para llegar a nosotros. Dean, que me estaba cargando sobre sus hombros, cambia de idea y zafándose de mi brazo se pone delante de mí. _

_-Dean… -levanto la mano para sujetarle por el hombro y retenerle… Pero mis dedos se cierran en el aire porque se ha abalanzado hacia delante con el machete en ristre, para intentar coger a la bestia desprevenida._

_El tigre también salta. Cae sobre él, con una sola garra lo cubre casi por completo aprisionándolo en el suelo. Oigo el crujido de las costillas y el cazador escupe sangre ahogando un grito. Justo unos segundos antes de que el tigre cierre las enormes fauces sobre su cabeza el machete de Dean se clava en el paladar con un destello metálico. El brazo que le había quedado libre era el que sostenía el arma. Gracias al Cielo. _

_Reacciono._

_El tigre está echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se lleva la otra garra a la boca para intentar sacar el pincho. Al hacerlo, apoya el peso en la pata que ahoga a Dean y éste vomita más sangre con un sonido gorgoteante. Deslizo la daga que guardo en la manga de la gabardina hasta mi mano mientras de un solo salto me sitúo a dos centímetros del animal y le clavo la hoja en el oído. Antes de que la bestia emita un rugido de dolor y sorpresa, arrastro la hoja hacia delante, llevándome parte de carne, cerebro, hueso y ojo por delante, liberando la daga en el aire cuando ya no encuentra más obstáculos que cortar. _

_El tigre recula entre gruñidos y gimoteos, de la herida que le he infligido sale un resplandor que finalmente cesa, y la bestia cae desplomada totalmente muerta. _

_Me agacho sobre Dean, que está hecho polvo. La caja torácica totalmente pulverizada y los pulmones anegados en sangre por las costillas que los traspasan. La cadera también está rota y los órganos internos reventados. Se ahoga en su propia sangre. En las milésimas de segundo que tengo para decidir, sopeso todas las opciones. Dejar que muera NO es una de ellas. _

_Con celeridad pasmosa arranco la cadenita de su cuello, el vidrio mágico no se ha roto bajo el peso del tigre, lo destapo con los dientes y vacío el contenido en el fondo de su boca. Se la cierro con una mano con la que también tapono su nariz, y con la otra le levanto la cabeza para ayudarle a tragar. Traga, por favor, traga. _

_Si no lo hace, morirá en dos segundos y ya no tengo tiempo de utilizar otras opciones. _

_Y Dean traga._

_Al instante, un reflujo de sangre revienta en mi mano, que estoy alejando ya de su cara. Y entonces Dean arquea su espalda hacia arriba y una luz blanca, pura, un color mucho tiempo olvidado en este mundo, transluce dentro de él, sale por sus ojos y su boca abierta. Sólo dura un segundo, y su cuerpo vuelve a caer pesado sobre el suelo, inerte. Espero. _

_Dean abre los ojos de golpe, inhalando una desesperada bocanada de aire como si acabase de salir del agua. Parpadea un momento, la mirada desorientada, hasta que fija su vista en mí. Se incorpora despacio ayudándose de un brazo, palpándose el pecho con la otra mano. Me mira con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, comprendiendo. _

_-He utilizado todo el elixir. No he querido quedarme corto con la cantidad, teniendo en cuenta la situación… –me sorprende mi voz, ¿tiene una nota culpable? Suspiro. –No sé si he hecho bien… Podía haber utilizado mi Gracia, pero eso nos habría delatado al instante. Y no sé si nos habría dado tiempo a huir, por no hablar de que la misión habría fracasado._

_-El elixir… ¿podía devolverme la vida?_

_-Podía sanar tu cuerpo además de fortalecerlo ante las inclemencias del Infierno. No has llegado a morir, así que te ha recompuesto._

_-La ostia –lo dice muy bajito, con la cara pálida. _

_Le ayudo a levantarse y una vez de pie, mantengo mi agarre en su espalda. A pesar del efecto de la poción, que es inmediato e infalible, no me parece que sea capaz de mantenerse en pie solo. Se frota los ojos con una mano y gira la cabeza para mirarme. Nuestras caras quedan a un palmo de distancia. _

_-¿Necesitas descansar? –pregunto._

_-No, no… -baja la vista mirando cómo se flexionan los dedos de sus manos. –Estoy bien. Me siento… fuerte. –Se aparta de mi lado, aún algo confundido, pero resuelto. –Vamos._

_Antes de reanudar la marcha, libera su machete del paladar de la bestia y vuelve a tomar la delantera para abrir camino. En cuando doy tres pasos, la herida de mi pierna ya ha desaparecido._


	3. MASTER OF PUPPETS

Al final sí que quedó algo del potingue milagroso. Dos gotitas resistieron ancladas en el fondo, el típico resto que nunca cae de cualquier frasco. Lo he guardado en el bolsillo, no sé si tan poca cantidad puede hacer algo y Cass tampoco está seguro, pero me tranquiliza llevarlo. Se supone que debía ir bebiendo sorbitos cuando lo fuese necesitando, intentar alargarlo para no tener que ir con el reloj pegado al culo más de lo que ya vamos por Sam. Pero ¡sorpresa! La suerte de los Winchester. Ahora estoy chutado hasta las trancas, y no sabemos cuánto va a durar. No sabemos si será suficiente para el camino de vuelta. Cass ha tenido la consideración de no comentar esto último, pero su mirada lo ha dicho todo.

Ahora estamos subiendo por un terreno baldío tan empinado que tenemos que agarrarnos a las rocas para no rodar hacia abajo. Hace ya mucho que dejamos atrás la malsana vegetación. Somos sólo Cass y yo entre el viento sibilante, el cielo carmesí y el ascenso de tierra dura. La cuesta se termina convirtiendo en la ladera de una montaña.

No me jodas, tío. Mira que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida de cazador, pero ¿escalar una puta montaña? ¿En serio? Cass simplemente levanta las cejas en respuesta a mi expresión, como diciendo “es lo que hay”. Por suerte la piedra es irregular y es sencillo encontrar apoyos para las manos y los pies. Cass, a mi derecha, mantiene el mismo ritmo de subida que yo. Voy tanteando un par de veces hasta que encuentro un agarre seguro, mientras que él apoya las extremidades con movimientos precisos en puntos concretos. Está retrasándose por mí y eso me enfada, no soy una princesita a la que tenga que estar vigilando constantemente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes adelantarte –suelto.

-Separarnos no es una opción. Las posibilidades de supervivencia se reducen a menos de la mitad para ambos.

-Okey, Spiderman –con un suspiro envío al fondo del cajón de mi mente la impotencia que siento.

El ascenso es muy largo, desconsolador. Pesado y lento. Todo en este maldito mundo es pesado y lento. Lánguido como

<strike>el lodo que se arrastra por mi tráquea sin dejarme espacio para respirar (aunque realmente no necesito aire) llenando mis tripas desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo, que están a punto de reventar</strike>

La mano de Cass me aplasta de bruces contra el muro con una sacudida. Respiro agitado con mi boca pegada a la roca. ¿Qué ha pasado? El recuerdo me ha traspasado como si me hubiese caído un rayo, de la cabeza a los pies, una sensación física. Por cómo Cass sujeta mi espalda, parece que he estado a punto de soltarme. Desde que entramos al Infierno he estado recordando escenas, sensaciones… cómo no. Pero por mucho que me encogieran el alma eran simples pensamientos. Lo de ahora, ¿qué ha sido?

-¿Puedes seguir? –pregunta muy preocupado taladrándome con sus ojos, como queriendo meterse en mis huesos. Por su desconcierto deduzco que no es capaz de percibir mis emociones.

-Claro –la respuesta me sale aguda. Carraspeo.

Cuando llegamos a una cornisa lo suficientemente grande para poder sentarnos con los hombros chocando, estoy sin resuello. No sé cómo hubiera podido realizar esta escalada si no me hubiese tomado todo el chute que llevo encima. Millones de calambres me recorren las extremidades y cada músculo de mi cuerpo grita de dolor. Y no se acaba. La maldita montaña no se acaba. Dios…

El aire corta como cuchillas y azota nuestros cabellos sin clemencia. Me cuesta coger oxígeno o lo que sea que se respire en este jodido retrete de la creación. Miro mis manos húmedas, coño, resulta que no es sudor sino sangre. Las tengo en carne viva. Exhalo un leve gemido de desesperación. Miro hacia arriba y sólo veo roca y más roca perdiéndose en la niebla. La posibilidad de inclinarme y dejarme caer se perfila aterradoramente atractiva. Que se termine. Sólo quiero que esto termine...

-Dean, ¡Dean! –Castiel me zarandea por los hombros obligándome a salir de la espiral.

-Me vas a borrar el nombre.

Suspira aliviado, el miedo alejándose de sus ojos. Tan azules. Es el único color verdaderamente real que percibo desde hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí abajo?

-No debería haberte traído –confiesa más para sí que para que yo le escuche, como reprendiéndose.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso –suelto con una voz cargada de rabia y terror. ¿Y si..? ¿Y si tiene razón?

* * *

Con un último empujón y la ayuda del brazo de Castiel me cuelo en la estancia.

La montaña daba paso al muro de un castillo construido directamente sobre la cima. Un puto castillo. Definitivamente estamos en Disneyworld. Tras escalar varios sillares hemos encontrado esta ventana y nos hemos colado por ella. La habitación a la que se abre es estrecha y está saturada de objetos, como si se tratase de un pequeño almacén. Me apoyo en un armario recuperando el aliento. Odio preguntarlo pero lo digo:

-¿Podemos parar un poco?

Mi amigo asiente sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la mía. Me incomoda y desvío los ojos al techo, sentándome trabajosamente con la espalda contra el mueble. Decir que estoy reventado no explica ni el 2% de lo que siento. La piel rasgada de mis manos y de mis labios, resecos por el frío y el viento, hace mucho que no la noto. Y no es sólo mi cuerpo.

No paro de darle vueltas a un montón de cosas, entre ellas que aún no hemos encontrado a Sam. Que el cuerpo físico de mi hermano puede estar pudriéndose ahora mismo en la celda del pánico de Bobby. Que Sammy está en el Infierno, lo que eso le estará haciendo.

Pienso en la desesperanza. No sé si hay un sentimiento que me aterre más. Fue la desesperanza la que 

me quiebro. Alastair está inclinado sobre mí con la sonrisa más obscenamente triunfal que le he visto en treinta años. Una sola palabra acaba de salir de mi garganta, si es que he sido capaz de articularla por completo. Me toma la mano derecha y pone en ella una hoja tremendamente afilada, cerrándome los dedos sobre el mango. Comprendo que será mi primera herramienta

Doy un respingo y golpeo una tinaja con el pie, sin querer. Cass la recoge antes de que rompa contra el suelo y la coloca. La vuelta a la realidad me conmociona con la misma fuerza que durante la escalada. Cass me observa ladeando la cabeza, grave. No estoy loco, joder. Sé dónde estoy.

No estoy loco.

Entonces se acuclilla a mi lado con esa determinación serena suya. Va a hacer uno de sus trucos de ángel, aunque no sé cómo porque no debe utilizar su magia. Lleva la atención a mis manos, las toma entre las suyas despacio y gira mis palmas laceradas hacia arriba. Espero atento los tres segundos que tarda en decidirse.

Y veo cómo, sin mediar palabra, comienza a acercarlas a su boca. Lentamente, reverencialmente.

Yo tampoco digo nada, sólo contengo el aliento, estupefacto.

El contacto de su lengua sobre mis heridas es cálido. Dolorosamente cálido en contraste con todas las sensaciones feas y desagradables que llevan taladrándome desde que crucé el portal. Sin poder evitarlo mis párpados caen. Su lengua caliente y húmeda se mueve de abajo arriba, de abajo arriba...

Dios, tan cálido…

_El sabor del azufre mezclado con la tierra. Después, el óxido y el hierro. La sangre coagulada y la fresca. La textura irregular de las heridas, las callosidades y las líneas de sus dedos, las palmas fuertes, rasgadas. Las venas irrigando y los tendones relajándose._

Un relámpago se desata desde mis manos hasta las fronteras de mi cuerpo. Sólo un instante pero tan potente que mi vello se eriza y se me arquea la espalda con una sacudida. Cuando recobro el aliento y abro los ojos, ya me ha dejado las manos delicadamente sobre los muslos y se humedece el pulgar con saliva, los labios levemente separados y el brillo de la punta de su lengua destellando en la penumbra. Sin dejar de mirarme. Acerca el pulgar a mi cara, a mi boca. Estoy más quieto que una estatua, expectante, abrumado.

_El labio superior, carnoso, astillado, humedeciéndose bajo mi yema. La comisura estrecha se ensancha en el centro, las puntas casi simétricas coronándolo, el aliento rozándome a intervalos regulares. La delicada pendiente hasta el final de la boca._

_El inferior… _

Acaricia lento extendiendo su saliva. Suave, caliente… el sol en primavera. La esencia del romero salvaje, la calma de un lago perdido en la montaña. Mi Chevrolet Impala recorriendo kilómetros en la carretera despejada, el olor de sus asientos. El tacto liso del volante mientras lo giro… la piel dulce de la última chica con la que me acosté. Su cabello cosquilleando mi cuello. El tacto de las sábanas sobre mi piel desnuda...

Retira el pulgar y abro los ojos. Me doy cuenta de mi respiración profunda y agitada, de mi corazón palpitante y de mi entrepierna despierta. Él mantiene el contacto visual y yo no puedo romperlo. Nunca podría. Es la única cosa hermosa que se alza en esta pesadilla interminable. Es tan condenadamente hermoso que me dan ganas de romper a llorar. Quiero aferrarme a él y no soltarlo nunca. Quiero hundirme en la ternura cálida que desprende. Quiero acurrucarme en su pecho y derretirme y que todas mis células se traspasen de ese calor.

_La persona frente a mí está a punto de colapsar. Debo traerlo de vuelta. La pulsación que desprende, sin embargo, me hace titubear. Quiero sentirla un poco más. Me hace desear acercarme, compartir parte de mi esencia con él, recibir la suya. Encontrar una onda en la que podamos vibrar juntos, como si eso pudiera llenar de alguna forma mi pedazo vacío por la ausencia de Dios. _

_Pero hablo, compasivo, en tono de advertencia:_

-Dean…

Su voz rasposa me devuelve a la realidad. Castiel.

Es simplemente Cass.

El anhelo que me ha arrebatado se disuelve como hielo derretido. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Creía que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Aún tengo los ojos acuosos.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, están suaves, las laceraciones han desaparecido por completo. Con mis manos ha ocurrido lo mismo.

Sacudo la cabeza para terminar de regresar a la realidad, desprendiéndome de los últimos retazos del placer casi místico y de la erección entre mis piernas. No me avergüenzo. Mi situación ahora mismo es jodidamente límite. En el Infierno uno no se avergüenza por detalles. Se avergüenza cuando Alastair le pregunta si quiere comenzar a torturar almas y uno le responde que sí.

* * *

_Me está siendo muy difícil orientarme dentro de la fortaleza. Los pasillos y las estancias no parecen tener una disposición lógica. Nos cruzamos con algunos demonios de vez en cuando, la mayoría en actitud festiva y relajada. Este debe de ser uno de los pocos lugares donde incluso ellos pueden descansar. Sólo reservado para una pequeña élite. _

_El alma de Sam está dentro de esta construcción, todo lo que intercepté en la Cámara del Renacimiento apuntaba a lo mismo. Pero el hecho de que Sam está en el inframundo es información clasificada y no estoy cien por cien seguro de que esas pistas fuesen verdaderas. Con todo, es lo único que tenemos y hay que apostar por ello. No le he dicho a Dean que podemos estar equivocándonos de lugar. Después de lo que ha pasado para llegar hasta aquí, sería rematarlo de angustia. _

_Estoy realmente intranquilo por él. Sí, aguantó cuarenta años en el hoyo, pero ahora es peor, porque sabe. Es consciente de lo que le espera si fracasamos. De lo que le espera al mundo si Lucifer gana la batalla. De lo que… Demasiado peso para un solo hombre. Creo que no me perdonaría nunca si pierdo a Dean en este trabajo: si terminase en el Infierno, en el Cielo o muerto para siempre. _

_No sé si es egoísta desear que siga viviendo en la Tierra. Él mismo parece tan cansado a veces que sé que preferiría la muerte. Pero también está el Dean que se ríe, come tarta y bromea con todo. El que disfruta la vida tal como viene, el que lucha con todas sus fuerzas siempre, siempre, sobrepasando las expectativas de un ángel como yo. Maravillándome. _

_Dean es precioso. La vida en sus venas es preciosa y yo quiero seguir acompañándole hasta que su luz se apague del todo. Será un tiempo tan breve para mí… pero tan intenso que quedará grabado en mi esencia con la fuerza de un estallido. Así es como percibo a Dean, como un estallido fascinante en la línea plana de mi eternidad. _

_Una diablesa se planta frente a nosotros taponándonos el paso. Nos mira con sus ojos irregulares bizqueando, como intentando percibir algo que sabe que está ahí y que no termina de ver. Alza las manos retorcidas palpando al aire, queriendo tocarnos. Reculamos despacio, echándonos una mirada de circunstancias. _

_-Parece que es hora del Happy Meal._

_-No creo que haya ninguna comida feliz en el Infierno…_

_-¡Dios, me matas! –dice poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Nos ocultamos tras una columna y ella continúa su camino. Debemos ingerir algo para volver a asimilarnos con el entorno. Dean da unos golpecitos sobre mi manga. _

_-Aquí tienes, Gandalf, recién salido del caldero –me tiende una copa dorada con un líquido completamente negro en su interior. Se relame con una gran sonrisa –lo que no mata, engorda. _

_Dejando la copa vacía en una esquina, nos asomamos a un salón de techos muy altos, con columnas nervadas y arcos góticos en los ventanales. Terciopelo negro y retazos dorados adornan de aquí para allá. Sin duda estamos en primera clase. Alrededor de una larga mesa de ónice un grupo de demonios se dan un festín de manera desordenada y obscena, mezclándose con la comida, el mobiliario y entre ellos. _

_-Joder, cómo se lo montan –me da un codazo con un gesto cómplice. –Menos mal que son más feos que Predator sin máscara. Así no motiva, tío._

_No sé qué es Predator pero asiento. La esencia de los demonios es desagradable e infecta y así es su forma. A diferencia de los ángeles, parece que para ellos es importante la diferenciación sexual, tal como les ocurre a los humanos_. _Imagino que los demonios mantienen el género que tenían cuando estaban vivos, quizá sólo por pura nostalgia. La verdad, no imagino en qué puede ser de utilidad la diferenciación sexual en una sociedad cuyo único objetivo es torturar y pervertir la mayor cantidad de almas posibles, incluidas las de los propios camaradas._

_Dean me indica con un toque en el hombro que le siga. Un trío de una diablesa y dos demonios acaba de encerrarse en una estancia y el cazador se queda un momento escuchando tras la puerta. Cuando las risas y los gemidos se hacen más audibles, me indica con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza que vamos a entrar. Abre muy despacio, se asoma y me da la confirmación con la mirada. Se cuela en la cámara con movimientos exactos y yo le imito, agazapado. A la izquierda el ruidoso trío, convertido en un amasijo de extremidades, y a la derecha, al fondo, una escalera angosta. Dean ya está subiendo el primer escalón. _

_Asciendo tras él, tiene esa actitud centrada y decidida. Deduzco que ha captado algo que a mí se me ha pasado por alto o que está siguiendo algún tipo de corazonada. Sea como sea, confío plenamente en él._

_La escalera termina con una trampilla de madera en el techo y él la empuja, pero no se mueve. Saca el machete de su cinturón e introduce la punta entre la madera y la roca. Hace palanca y consigue que se abra una franja. Me aplasto contra él haciéndome sitio en el último escalón y le ayudo a levantar la pesada tapa. Una cadena cuelga de ella y la sujeto, haciendo fuerza para evitar que, al abrirse la tapa por completo, dé un golpe en el suelo. Consigo que caiga lentamente y la trampilla queda totalmente abierta a lo desconocido. Antes de encaramarse a ella, Dean me mira._

_-Sam está aquí. _

_Asiento, no porque yo lo sepa, sino para dar a entender que le creo. Le ayudo a impulsarse, luego, él me tiende la mano y por fin alcanzo el siguiente piso. Estamos en un hall ovalado iluminado por antorchas, la trampilla exactamente en el centro. Siete portones cerrados se disponen en el muro, cada uno de un material distinto. Dean los recorre con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, con los sentidos al máximo. Yo me hago pequeñito e intento no hacer ni un ruido, incluso dejo de pensar por si pudiera interferir de alguna manera. _

_Pasa un momento. Dos. _

_Se dirige a una puerta a mi espalda. Apoya la palma abierta en el hierro. Exhala. _

_-Es aquí, Cass. Al fondo –hay una nota de emoción en su voz. _

_Examino la cerradura y saco de mi gabardina dos ganzúas. Él me enseñó un día a manejarlas y yo aprendí tan deprisa que como premio me regaló un pase para un peep show. Nunca lo usé pero me dijo que es un espectáculo muy cultural._

_La cerradura cede suavemente y abro la pesada hoja. Un corredor con iridiscencia escarlata termina en una puerta dorada. Ahora puedo percibir la distorsión en el aire, la radiación familiar de Sam que proviene de ella. Me adentro en el pasillo y para mi sorpresa Dean cierra tras de mí, quedándose fuera. _

_-¿Dean? –pregunto pegado al hierro, extrañado._

_-Viene alguien –le oigo decir a través del metal. –Encárgate tú, yo os cubro. ¿Hay alguna trampilla en el techo o el suelo?_

_Echo un rápido vistazo a mi espalda. _

_-En el suelo._

_-Salid por ahí si hay problemas –me dispongo a replicar pero él, como si me hubiese leído la mente, añade: –No voy a discutir, Sam es lo primero._

_-Ten cuidado –pero sé que no me escucha, porque ya se ha alejado de la puerta._

El portón construido de plomo se abre muy despacio. Levanto el cuchillo mata demonios a la altura de mi pecho y flexiono las rodillas para tener más equilibrio. Esta sensación. Joder, esta sensación

y se ríe y se ríe y se ríe. Con esos dientes podridos y afilados, irregulares porque varios se le han caído. Su cabeza es pura boca, pestilente y abyecta. Me concentro en el odio que me inspira. De entre todo lo que estoy sintiendo, el odio es lo más soportable. Se ríe mientras

La figura angulosa se detiene en el umbral de la puerta. Los labios apergaminados parten la cara en una línea con las puntas hacia arriba. Toda la mitad superior de su cabeza está oculta por un velo negro putrefacto y hediondo. Las mangas anchas, de la misma tela, dejan ver unos antebrazos amoratados y recorridos por los bultos de muchas piedrecitas volcánicas bajo la epidermis. La escasa piel que los cubre se estira al máximo entre costura y costura intentando tapar la musculatura palpitante. El resto de la túnica, también de tul negro, arrastra en una larga cola completando la imagen de una novia de pesadilla.

La cara se gira hacia mí y los labios se abren enseñando la ristra irregular de colmillos carcomidos

-Dean, Dean, Dean… Niño malo.

-¿Dean?

Su voz araña en las paredes a mi alrededor. ¿Puede verme? Ladea la cabeza y la menea de un lado a otro. Avanza un zanco al interior del hall donde me encuentro. Contengo el aliento sin ni siquiera proponérmelo. Se me ha cortado la respiración.

Alouqua

Alouqua. El ojito derecho de Alastair. O lo fue hasta que yo me pasé a la primera división.

Inspira profundamente con un sonido asqueroso olfateando el aire.

-Dean Winchester… ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita? –los fonemas suenan pegajosos, antiguos, como miel llena de mugre.

Por supuesto, no respondo. No sé si es conscientemente o si me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Por qué puede sentirme? Avanza tres zancadas y se coloca entre la trampilla y yo. Me aplasto contra el muro, alejándome lo más posible pero sin bajar el cuchillo mata demonios, que ha comenzado a temblarme en la mano. Ella se mantiene en silencio con la cabeza ladeada, el velo cayéndole en el costado izquierdo. Me busca. No sé si puede oírme u olerme, aunque si así fuera ya me habría arrancado el cuello de un mordisco. Creo que sólo me percibe de manera instintiva.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí, chico? –ríe entre dientes. –Tú y yo tenemos una historia. Quizá no tan estrecha como la que tenías con el maestro, pero no puedes negar que hay algo –hace un gesto con la mano, señalándose y señalando más o menos la dirección en la que me encuentro.

Espera un momento más, intentando captarme. Entonces, tira de la cadena gruesa que estaba agarrando con la mano izquierda. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que la llevaba. La empieza a recoger con ambas manos, porque es muy larga, se pierde en el pasillo del que ha salido.

La cadena chirría contra los sillares de roca y hace saltar chispas. El sonido me traspasa los tímpanos. Y de la abertura por la que Alouqua ha salido aparece un bulto no muy grande que se enmaraña en la cola de su vestido. Ella se ríe y se vuelve para deshacer el entuerto, sus grandes y afiladas manos se mueven violentamente, dando tirones precisos, como cuchillas en una máquina.

Piensa, Dean, piensa. ¿Ataco? Mi instinto me dice que sería un suicidio. De alguna manera siento que si libero la energía que necesito para asestar el tajo ella me ubicaría y sería el fin. Porque es muchísimo más rápida que yo. Me deslizo por la pared con la intención de rodearla y volver a tener camino libre a la trampilla.

-Oh –Alouqua deja lo que está haciendo y de un puntapié cierra la tapadera de mi única posibilidad de escapatoria. El sonido de la madera contra el suelo retumba condenando mi destino. Vuelve a reír entre dientes y sigue desenredando tela.

Echo un vistazo a la puerta de hierro por la que Cass ha entrado.

Sam.

Cierro los ojos un momento, intentando calmarme, me escuecen por el sudor que me chorrea por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Estoy a unos metros de un tiburón en una maldita pecera. El tintineo de la cadena me devuelve a la escena. Me quedo lívido.

A su lado hay una niña que no alza un palmo de mi cadera con la piel muy pálida y pecosa, el cabello casi albino, los ojos de un azul descolorido enmarcados por ojeras milenarias. Lleva una camisetita de tirantes y pantalones blancos de algodón suave. La cadena de Alouqua engancha en una argolla que le lacera el cuello, las heridas sobre su clavícula y bajo su barbilla destacan en un rojo brillante. Los pies descalzos han dejado una mancha de sangre allí donde se han apoyado, y a pesar de la mugre de su piel y de su pelo el algodón de su vestimenta permanece níveo. Salvo por la gran mancha carmesí en la zona de su barriguita. Su expresión es neutra y si no viese cómo sube y baja su pecho, pensaría que se trata de una muñeca de cera.

¿Qué hace aquí una niña?

-¿Te acuerdas, Dean? –habla Alouqua sin perder su maldita sonrisa. –Cuando comentábamos que nos íbamos de fiesta. Oh, le insistí tanto a Alastair para que te invitase. Pero no podía, porque no eres un demonio –suelta un bufido. –No lo eres y aún así me robaste el puesto. ¿Qué vio en ti? –alza los brazos con ira, dando un tirón a la cadena y haciendo que la niña dé un traspié. –¡Éstos brazos se han deslomado por infligir el dolor más exquisito que pueda conocer el Infierno! ¡Todo mi cuerpo está al servicio del intrincado arte de la tortura! ¡No hay quien no me tenga por referente! Y sin embargo, tú, tú… Un simple humano… ¡Sólo porque eras joven, porque los ligamentos de tus músculos aún se recomponían en su sitio! ¡Porque tu pelo todavía brillaba al acercarlo al fuego, porque parecías incorruptible! ¡Porque tu caída fue uno de sus mejores trabajos! ¡Eras su maldita obra de arte!

Avanza varios pasos, le tiemblan las manos por la ira y suelta espumarajos. Yo me alejo hacia el lado contrario sin separar mi espalda del muro.

-¡Dean! –escupe, nunca he escuchado mi nombre con tal veneno. Se calma, sonríe de nuevo relamiéndose los dientes –Treinta años, Dean… ¿preferías mis sesiones o las del maestro? Venga, sé sincero. Siempre he querido preguntártelo.

No pienses, Dean. No pienses.

Da un tirón y sitúa a la niña de nuevo a su lado, que abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor.

-Alastair y yo nos íbamos de fiesta de vez en cuando. Lo recordarás porque volvíamos de muy buen humor después. Este es un palacio sólo para los mejores, los que de verdad hemos hecho algo para levantar este imperio. ¡Alguna recompensa teníamos que tener! –estalla en carcajadas, y son tan horribles como recordaba, hacen que se me encojan las tripas. –En este castillo nos hemos pegado unas verdaderas juergas, el maestro y yo. Un poco de todo, ya sabes. Pero la guinda del pastel está por allí.

Señala la puerta de plomo por la que ha salido. Se agacha y con dos dedos levanta la camisetita manchada de la niña. Hay un enorme agujero goteante por el que se empiezan a escurrir parte de los intestinos ahora libres de la tela. Alouqua rebusca con dos dedos provocando un sonido fangoso y saca el bazo de un tirón, se lo lleva a la enorme boca y lo muerde explotando sangre sobre su barbilla.

Primero vomito. Alouqua se relame mientras ríe a carcajada limpia con la espalda doblada hacia atrás. La niña a su lado no ha hecho ni un sonido, pero cae de rodillas con un cansancio inhumano y los ojos vidriosos.

Después, me abalanzo sobre la hija de la gran puta soltando un bramido. Ella bloquea mi cuchillo con la palma izquierda, la hoja se queda clavada en la carne. Con la otra mano, me agarra del cuello y me estampa contra la pared, tan fuerte que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

-Dean, Dean, Dean –escupe, triunfal, a dos centímetros de mi cara. –Niño maaaalo.

Sacude la mano izquierda, el cuchillo cae al suelo con un choque metálico y me agarra las pelotas. Aprieta.

-Primero voy a comerme a esta exquisitez delante de ti, voy a hacerlo despacio, para que se te quede bien grabado en esa cabecita de chorlito que tienes. Y te voy a dar a probar, y vas a comer, ya lo creo que sí. Y luego voy a empezar contigo, machote –aprieta más. –Como en los viejos tiempos. Y voy a llamar a un par de amigos, ¿qué te parece?

-Jódete –contesto intentando respirar por el dolor.

-Oh, no seré yo.

Y entonces emite un gruñido y sufre un espasmo, y de su boca sale un relámpago luminoso que me hace cerrar los ojos. Afloja la presa y cae al suelo como un árbol derribado. Me quedo medio erguido, contra la pared, tomando bocanadas de aire como si fuese mi último día sobre la tierra. Miro en la dirección en la que ha venido la daga que Alouqua tiene en el cráneo y descubro a Cass andando a grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Me sujeta por las solapas de la chaqueta e intenta ponerme completamente de pie, pero mis piernas son de papel y en vez de levantarme me escurro hacia abajo.

-Déjalo, Cass… Déjalo –jadeo.

Me suelta despacio y me quedo sentado como un muñeco de tela, aún resollando. La habitación da vueltas y el corazón me martillea el pecho. Castiel recoge su daga y mi cuchillo y echa un vistazo grave a la niña. Luego se acuclilla a mi costado y se me queda mirando con su expresión interrogante.

-¿Sam..? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

El ángel se lleva una mano al pecho y da un par de golpecitos. Abre la gabardina y muestra un bolsillo con un frasco ovalado de cristal. La parte del frasco que sobresale del bolsillo emite una prístina luz nívea que daña mi vista. En seguida vuelve a cerrar su abrigo.

Levanto las cejas porque es el único gesto que puedo controlar, indicando que necesito explicaciones.

-Sam no ha salido de aquí –dice refiriéndose al frasco. –Su alma ha sido almacenada tal cual, está intacta, –hay un silencio donde trato de comprender. –Técnicamente no ha pisado el Infierno.

Doy un suspiro largo. Por fin algo de buena suerte. Por fin…

-Parece que estaban guardando su alma para alguna ocasión especial. Quizá para una ceremonia de entrega a Lucifer. No sé. El caso es que Lucifer está ahí fuera buscando el recipiente de Sam y…

-… el cuerpo de Sam se está pudriendo. Gracias por los ánimos, ¿no podías dejar que disfrutara un poco más de las buenas noticias? –Castiel se encoge de hombros un poco extrañado. –Ayúdame a levantarme.

_Le rodeo por debajo de los hombros y le alzo, Dean intenta colaborar con las piernas pero aún no le responden. Trastabilla y su peso cae sobre mi pecho, estrecho el abrazo para evitar que se caiga. Para mi sorpresa, se queda quieto, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro y el cuerpo pegado totalmente al mío. Noto el temblor de sus piernas por el esfuerzo titánico de sostener una parte de su peso._

_-Cass, ellos, ellos… -su voz comienza a anegarse de lágrimas. –Tienen niños… ¿Por qué tienen niños, Cass?_

_Siento las lágrimas recorrer ese lado de mi cuello._

_-Muchas almas acaban injustamente en el Infierno._

_-Pero… ¿de niños?_

_-También._

_Solloza. Aprieta su mejilla contra mi mandíbula. Yo comprimo un poco más mi abrazo. A pesar de la suciedad, la sangre, el sudor de su ropa, a pesar del olor a azufre de su pelo, a pesar de eso y más, no quiero apartarlo. Su calor, su peso, su aliento en mi cuello, su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose contra el mío, todo eso y más me tiene estupefacto. No sabía que el contacto prolongado de dos cuerpos físicos traería esta sensación tan cálida. Es la primera vez que abrazo a una persona tanto tiempo. Con Dean estoy viviendo un montón de primeras veces._

_Dean cambia el peso a sus piernas y se aparta ligeramente de mí, aún con las manos en mis hombros, la cabeza gacha. Sorbe un quejido y levanta la mirada. Me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, brillantes por las lágrimas que ya han cesado. En la luminiscencia anaranjada de la estancia distingo leves pequitas sobre su nariz y sus pómulos. El fuego de las antorchas juega a modelar sus facciones a su antojo. Pienso que es lo más hermoso que he visto fuera del Cielo, no sé por qué no me lo había parecido antes. Y siento… Sí, siento. Siento anhelo, quiero hacer algo. Acercar mi cara más aún a la suya…_

_Dean se aparta repentinamente y deja un vacío helado frente a mí. Parpadeo un par de veces para salir de mi estupor. De pronto la estancia parece enorme, me siento perdido y… sí, dolido. Miro a Dean, agachado frente a la niña, liberándola de la argolla metálica. ¿Por qué estoy enfadado con él? No me ha hecho nada. ¿Será por eso, porque no ha hecho algo? ¿Algo como qué?_

_Él recompone con suma delicadeza la vestimenta de la niña, cuidando de tapar bien el hueco de su estómago. ¿Qué debe de estar pensando Dean? ¿Qué siente al ver a esa niña? ¿Qué siente al verme a mí? _

_Trae de la mano a la niña y me tiende la pequeña palma, esperando que yo la coja. Lo hago y se dirige hacia la puerta de plomo. Al pasar al lado de la muerta le da un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¿Qué haces? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza y se para frente al umbral abierto. –Por ahí no es. _

_-Vamos a sacar a todos esos niños de esta puta mierda. _

_Cambio el peso de un pie a otro._

_-Dean…_

_-Cass… -imita mi tono de voz._

_-Es imposible. Hay millones. _

_Aprieta la mandíbula. _

_-Pues será una gran fiesta de cumpleaños._

_-Dean…_

_Me ignora y da dos pasos dentro de ese corredor. Ahora sí, estoy enfadado. Y sé por qué. _

_-¡Esto no es un juego! –alzo la voz para que llegue hasta él, mi tono es duro e implacable. –No sólo están esos niños, Dean. Estamos nosotros, está el Apocalipsis, toda la gente de la Tierra. Si nos cogen, Dean, si fallamos ¿qué crees que pasará allí arriba? Esto es más grande que tú y que yo. _

_Espero, no oigo pasos, así que se ha detenido._

_-No puedes salvarlos, su destino ya está decidido. Pero con el de la gente que aún vive sí puedes hacer algo. Y te necesitan vivo, Dean –cojo aire: –Sam te necesita. _

_Me quedo mirando el dintel y aparece bajo él. Nunca lo he visto tan derrotado. Me mira con una expresión mezcla de angustia e impotencia, y él también está enfadado, porque sabe que tengo razón. Pasa una mano por su boca y clava la vista en el suelo._

_-Te sigo._


	4. DISPOSABLE HEROES

_Andamos a paso rápido entre los corredores, yo delante mirando a todos lados, pendiente de esquivar a los enemigos y del camino que debemos seguir, y Dean cubriendo la retaguardia y los flancos. Junto a la cadencia apresurada de nuestros pasos hay otra, casi inaudible, mucho más rápida: el sonido blando de los piececitos de la niña, apurados por seguir nuestro ritmo._

_Dean la lleva de la mano y ella camina, corre o se detiene imitándonos, sorprendentemente ágil. Está totalmente cubierta por jirones del vestido de Alouqua, el velo sobre toda su cara. La única parte que se ve de ella es la diminuta manita que Dean envuelve con su puño. La expresión que se adivina tras el velo sigue vacía y su mirada hueca como si se tratase de un autómata. _

_Intenté razonar con él, le dije que no podemos llevárnosla, que es demasiado arriesgado. Le expliqué que un alma infantil llamaría demasiado la atención en cualquier otro punto que no fuese esta fortaleza y que delataría nuestra presencia. Pero no quiso escucharme, se limitó a actuar, como suele hacer, disfrazando a la niña empecinadamente. En ese punto lo único que me quedaba era noquearlo o ceder, así que aquí estoy ahora, conteniendo mi cabreo apretando la mandíbula, porque sé que esto será nuestra ruina. No voy a permitir que nos cojan, si hay que elegir lo tengo claro. Si Dean ha perdido la razón, al menos uno de los dos debe mantener la cabeza fría. ¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente terco en una situación así? Sé que Sam tiene una paciencia infinita, pero ahora pienso que va más allá, debe de ser un don celestial por lo menos._

_Para cuando el disfraz de la chiquilla estuvo listo, su barriguita ya se había recompuesto y yo había terminado de ocultar el cadáver de Alouqua. Espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que alguien lo descubra y empiece a hacerse preguntas._

_Por fin llegamos al punto que buscaba. Se trata de unas escaleras, interminables, que descienden por el centro de la construcción y se internan bastante al fondo de la montaña. No son angostas pero no tienen la suficiente anchura como para bajar hombro con hombro. Pasamos gran parte del descenso en un silencio tenso. Oigo el contacto de las botas de montaña de Dean sobre los escalones, detrás de mí. Lleva a la niña en brazos la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé muy bien por qué lo hago, pero me giro y con el ceño fruncido, digo: _

_-La llevaré un rato. _

_Dean parpadea, sorprendido. Me la tiende sin hacer ningún comentario pero con gratitud en la mirada. Al coger a la niña rozo sus manos, la sensación de su piel en la mía permanece más tiempo de lo normal. Como mi enojo ha disminuido considerablemente, hablo: _

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_No responde pero sus pasos se detienen. Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para mirarlo un peso inesperado se desploma sobre mis hombros y me hace caer adelante con la niña en brazos. Golpeo los escalones intentando caer con el hombro, protegiendo a la niña y a Sam. El dolor es agudo, pero no termina ahí porque rodamos violentamente escaleras abajo varios metros. Gracias a un giro en el camino la pared nos detiene con su implacable mano. Tardo un rato, penoso, en incorporarme sobre un brazo. Me sangra la boca y más sangre chorrea desde mi ceja. Me duele todo y estoy atontado. Me llevo la mano al bolsillo, el frasco sigue intacto y suspiro de alivio. La niña está dos escalones más abajo, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente, con el velo caído sobre los hombros y la cara llena de moretones. Miro a mi costado, donde algo me aprisiona. Tengo el cuerpo de Dean encima, su cabeza sobre uno de los escalones, boca abajo. ¿Está respirando?_

_Le doy la vuelta, tiene una brecha muy fea y la nariz sangra, pero hay aire entrando y saliendo entre sus labios. Al menos le he servido de parapeto, no se ha roto nada. Le llamo dando golpecitos en sus mejillas, pero no reacciona. _

_No reacciona._

_Permanezco un rato sin moverme, agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta. Un sentimiento de desesperación me anega. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes, me inclino sobre su pecho y dejo escapar un único sollozo de rabia. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer? Busco a Dios y no lo encuentro. Mis hermanos en el Cielo me desprecian. Mis amigos en la Tierra se quiebran ante mis narices. Es tan insoportable ver cómo Dean se va deshaciendo lentamente…_

_Pero antes de que las emociones tomen el control total de mi cuerpo, la niña me da unos golpecitos en el hombro y la miro sorprendidísimo. Me devuelve la mirada sin expresión alguna pero viéndome, hay alguien ahí. Suelto una carcajada triste, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente. _

me tiembla la mano y Alastair cierra su áspero puño sobre ella para darme estabilidad, evitando también que la herramienta se me caiga al suelo. Siento la frialdad que emana de su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y el aliento ardiente que sale de su boca rozando mi oído: 

-Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Sigue.

Trago saliva, tengo los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. El alma que está frente a mí se estremece por el dolor que ya le ha sido infligido. No puedo, no puedo sacarle los ojos. Pero la mano de Alastair me ayuda a hacerlo. Hay que hurgar y el sonido al desprenderse del cráneo es asqueroso. Me giro y vomito la bilis más amarga del mundo. El rey de la tortura ríe a mi lado, me da un par de palmaditas en la cadera.

-No pasa nada, sé que puedo hacer carrera contigo. Tienes potencial, Dean.

Le traspaso con la mirada cargada de rencor. Alastair se inclina sobre mi cuello y finge un mordisco acariciando con sus devastadores dientes, haciéndome cosquillas. No es una amenaza, más bien al contrario: me recuerda que todo eso es agua pasada. Me recuerda que ahora estoy en el otro lado. Y que soy yo el que lo ha elegido. Soy yo…

_La niña se recuesta sobre el pecho de Dean y se queda quieta, como una chiquilla normal en el regazo de su padre dormido. A pesar de la situación, del Infierno, de todo este desastre, observo la imagen sobrecogido. No sé por qué pero hay algo divino en este momento. Aquí, en el sito más oscuro de la creación, donde no llega la luz. Aquí, delante de mis ojos…_

_Aún hay esperanza. _

_Dean despierta. _

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… -repito con una voz horrorizada, al aire vacío porque el alma ha desaparecido de pronto.

Un hombre me agarra la cara con ambas manos y me obliga a mirarle. Qué ojos tan intensos. ¿De qué le conozco? Me llama por mi nombre con angustia. ¿Dónde está el cabronazo de Alastair? Una mano pequeña me pellizca la nariz.

La niña pecosa que hemos encontrado.

Devuelvo mi mirada al hombre: Castiel.

Sam.

Me pongo en pie, con la cabeza aún zumbando. Les digo que estoy bien, que puedo seguir. Que sólo es cansancio. Vaya sarta de mentiras.

* * *

_Por fin llegamos a la entrada de las cloacas. Es el tramo final para salir de la montaña. Un torrente subterráneo nace en este punto y la recorre por el interior, cayendo hasta terminar en una fosa en la cara contraria por la que hemos escalado. Nos paramos antes de introducirnos en el malsano líquido. Es pestilente y burbujea lánguidamente debido a la alta temperatura, como el agua de algunos pantanos. Aquí y allá retazos de lava flotan sobre la superficie, me recuerda a la espuma sucia sobre el mar._

_El vapor fungoso envuelve todo y mi cuerpo siente una leve oleada de náusea por tanta porquería. No me imagino lo que debe de ser para Dean. Lo miro y tiene la vista fija en el líquido, no hace ni un gesto. Su férrea determinación es lo único que lo mantiene en pie._

_-Nike, just do it–susurra con un tono ido, como muy lejos de aquí. _

_Palpo de nuevo el preciado frasco de mi bolsillo y me introduzco en el fango, me cubre hasta la cintura. Dean me alcanza a la niña y la sostengo en alto para que no se moje. Él se interna en el agua con una imprecación ahogada y enseña los dientes._

_-Ostia puta, ostia puta, ostia puta…_

_Quema. Mucho._

_Le paso a la niña y ayudo a subirla sobre sus hombros, con las piernecitas cayendo cada una a un lado de su cuello._

_-Ey, peque, agárrate –es increíble el toque de dulzura que consigue imprimir a su voz. _

_Ella obedece, siempre en silencio. Una punzada de compasión me llega hasta el pecho, pero me mantengo firme en mi razonamiento. Ya veremos. Avanzamos con esfuerzo, despacio, la corriente a nuestro favor es lenta. Varios metros más adelante ya comienza la pendiente. Dean mira el descenso serpenteante de los rápidos y no dice nada, pero sé que me necesita:_

_-Sólo tenemos que mantenernos a flote –lo digo para dar ánimos, pero suena como una losa. _

_-Cass, la niña…_

_-No necesita respirar –le miro con intensidad, y él levanta las cejas como diciendo “ah, es verdad”. Irónicamente, quien está más segura en el Infierno es ella. _

* * *

Me llevo el dorso de la mano a la nariz, vuelve a sangrar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás taponándola con los dedos y tras un par de minutos se detiene. El traqueteo me está matando, me clavo un montón de rodillas, codos, huesos astillados. Estamos en una especie de tren de vapor, algunos vagones son cubiertos y otros no. Está hecho con huesos, metal y cabellos. No sé cómo Cass se las ha arreglado para encontrar esto, no sé si ha sido casualidad o no, no sé cómo hemos subido. Tengo lagunas entre este dolor constante de cabeza. El vagón donde estoy rebosa de almas hechas pedazos o quemadas o descompuestas de alguna manera. Son cuerpos rotos que aún viven y sienten, pero que no se están recomponiendo. No sé por qué. No quiero averiguarlo. Tampoco a dónde los transportan.

El tren va haciendo paradas y más cuerpos como estos son cargados en otros vagones, también lo llenan con mercancía y algunos demonios suben a las zonas cubiertas para ser transportados. Tirado sobre los cuerpos, cansado, pienso que debe de ser de noche, porque todo tiene un aire de penumbra. No lo comento porque no estoy seguro de que sea eso o mis ojos dañados, no quiero preocupar a Pequitas.

Ella está sentada a mi lado muy recta, sigue cubierta por completo por el tul y está algo enterrada entre los cuerpos para pasar desapercibida. Quizá tengo un problema mental mucho más grave de lo que pensaba si lo único que se me ha ocurrido para bautizarla es un nombre de poni.

Cass llega a nuestro lado y se agazapa, echando miradas atentas alrededor.

-Debemos volver a comer algo, Dean.

Me tiende un pedazo del tamaño de una cereza de la carne más repulsiva que he visto en la vida. Ni de coña.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?

Lo peor es que me contesta:

-Carne de demonio. Hay un vagón más adelante que lleva cadáveres.

Tío.

-No, Cass, no.

-Dean…

Un centinela salta a nuestro vagón. Armado hasta los dientes y con la corpulencia de un luchador de sumo. Revuelve con el pie los pedazos de gente, provocando gemidos ahogados por parte de ellos. Olfatea el aire, como si algo no terminase de cuadrar. Se queda mirando en nuestra dirección.

Joder, joder, joder. Ahora no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Cass sí, y se afianza sobre los cuerpos con el arma adelantada. Sería un puto desastre, si comenzamos a matar demonios saltaría la alarma enseguida. Y no tengo energía para aguantar una persecución de western en el jodido tren de la bruja. Pero un ruido de objetos caídos hace que se dirija al vagón siguiente con determinación, continuando la ronda.

-Mierda, dame eso.

Cass se sienta y cojo el pedazo con los dedos, pero no me muevo. Mi mano se niega a obedecerme y mis dientes se han determinado a cerrar el paso. Coño, no puedo, es demasiado repugnante y estoy demasiado cansado. Pienso en Sam. Debo hacerlo por él. Por Sammy. Pero sigo paralizado.

Castiel me pone una mano en el hombro, fraternal, y toma la carne en su mano. Me mira con gentileza y seguridad, como haciéndose cargo de todo. Por Dios, Cass, sí. Gracias. Dime que hay otra opción.

Se mete la carne entre los dientes y mastica con una expresión de náusea casi dolorosa, yo también arrugo la nariz. Me vuelve a tender el bocado.

-Sólo es tragarlo.

Lo acerca a mi cara pero instintivamente la aparto. Joder, que no puedo. Voy a echar hasta el hígado por la repulsión tan espantosa que siento. Me siento un mierda, una nenaza, pero algo más fuerte que yo me impide obedecer. Creo que mi voluntad de hierro comienza a resquebrajarse. Mi amigo suspira y vuelve a meterlo en su boca. No, por favor, no puedo romperme aún, Sam todavía no está a salvo…

Cass pega sus labios contra los míos con tanta brusquedad que mi cabeza golpea con la pared del vagón. Tengo sus manos aprisionándome la cara, me impiden apartarme, me clava los dedos en las mejillas. Joder. El corazón se me dispara y le golpeo los hombros pero él se pega más a mi cuerpo, echándose sobre mí, que estoy medio recostado. Noto cómo su lengua empuja contra mis dientes, intentando abrirlos, pero los aprieto más. Ostia. Ostia. Me clava los dedos en la intersección de la mandíbula con el cráneo, para abrirla. Puta. Duele, y se abre. Introduce su lengua en mi boca con una rudeza impúdica, empujando la carne hasta mi paladar. JODER. Intento devolvérsela con mi lengua pero la suya tiene más fuerza, me vienen arcadas y Cass empuja más adentro la puta mierda. Hasta el fondo. Saliva y el amasijo putrefacto más asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra. El sabor me traspasa hasta las pestañas. Para no ahogarme mi cuerpo me hace tragar entre escalofríos de angustia. Noto cómo el bolo cae por mi tráquea y se me escapa un gemido que se ahoga en la boca de Castiel. Mi diafragma provoca unas arcadas que mantengo a raya. El puto sabor se me queda adherido en todo el cuerpo. Él retira su lengua arrastrándola por la mía y la esconde detrás de los dientes, manteniendo aún los labios entreabiertos pegados a mí. Después los cierra contra los míos y se separa con el sonido de un leve beso.

Me quedo temblando bajo el agarre de Castiel, respirando angustiosamente con las tripas del revés, los ojos cerrados. Lo voy a matar. Cuando consiga que todo deje de darme vueltas.

Siento el aliento agitado de Cass contra mi boca, aún muy cerca de mi cara. Ha conseguido que me lo coma. Eso, se lo agradezco de corazón. Eres un colega de verdad, tío, pero joder, serás bruto…. Ha sido tremendamente violento. Y a pesar de la náusea y la ira aparece una sensación de ternura dentro de mí. Yo también haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por la familia. Cass se ha convertido en parte de ella. Cass, el ángel que me sacó del Infierno. El que traicionó a los suyos por mí, el que acude cuando más necesito ayuda.

_No puedo apartar mis manos de su cara ni la vista de su boca, está ahí para mí, ¿verdad? No sabía que lo que he hecho iba a terminar provocándome esta avidez. Es una sensación demasiado potente, no sé cómo manejarla. Dean ha relajado la expresión y se mantiene con los párpados bajados, la cabeza apoyada perezosamente entre mis dedos, levemente inclinada hacia arriba, como ofreciéndose. La idea me vuelve loco. Lo necesito, necesito tomarlo. No sé muy bien cómo._

Unos labios inseguros se unen a los míos. Simplemente se pegan, temblorosos, y se frotan lentamente siguiendo la forma de mi boca. No sé por qué me quedo quieto, o por qué no abro los ojos. Creo que necesito calor humano. Siento su textura y el hormigueo que dejan a su paso. Agradable… Instintivamente entreabro los míos. Mierda, Dean. Los labios me imitan y también se abren. Unos dientes mordisquean muy suavemente mi labio inferior y tiran hacia atrás. El ramalazo de calor me golpea hasta el cerebro estallándome en todo el orgullo. No puedo inventar ninguna explicación para justificarlo. Pero cierro los puños para evitar agarrar a Cass por el pelo y atraerlo hacia mí. Eso sí que no.

_Saco la lengua y la introduzco despacio, dejándome llevar por el instinto, sintiendo el roce y el cambio de temperatura cuando ya está dentro de su boca. Acaricio el paladar y busco la suya rodeado de la sabrosa humedad a mi alrededor, impregnando de mi esencia todos los espacios por los que paso._

Ostia, me siento tan invadido. Ostia puta, no puedo pensar, jod…

_Dean gime, es un sonido asombrado, sometido, cargado de sensualidad. Mi fuego crece y le aprieto contra mí, se estremece, me aferra el cabello sin poderse controlar. Imprimo más fuerza al beso que nos une y Dean aplasta su cadera contra la mía, bajando una de sus manos a mis nalgas para aprisionarme contra él. Santo Cielo… Comienzo a comerle la boca con fiereza. Dean me devuelve la misma furia y peleamos boca contra boca, chocando, lamiendo, mordiendo, penetrando. Besando. Comienza a gemir intermitentemente, animal. Voy a volverme loco. El roce espasmódico de su pelvis contra la mía comienza a captar la mayor parte de mi alucinada atención. No sabía que… Este calor… Wow, Dean. ¿También sientes esto? _

Llevo la mano

a mi bragueta

abro

rebusco

saco

guío su mano

dedos largos

calor abrasador

enseño ritmo

arriba

abajo

arriba

abajo

así

oh

así

Voy a la suya

puta cremallera

atasco

ostia joder putamierda

Su mano

ayuda

genial

libero y agarro

apretando

arriba y abajo

_Oh, qué… Por todos los… Dean. Sigue, sigue, Dean. Dean, Dean… _

Cass

Cass

Cass

_Mi cuerpo explota en fuego y placer, espasmos pegajosos y corrientes de electricidad. El estallido llega hasta el mismo núcleo de mis células. Por Dios… Intenso, tan intenso. _

unA 

S

U

P

E

R

N

O

V

A

COSmOs

EStoY

muErTo ?

estOy

vivO?

Ah… Ah…

Jadeo

Estoy jadeando.

Mi cuerpo se estremece aún, empapado en sudor. La ropa se me pega y me siento tan cansado. Y tan… colmado. Feliz. Condenadamente feliz. Pero qué simple soy.

-No, Dean, no te subestimes.

Los ojos de Castiel me acogen con extremada ternura. Su voz es mucho más cálida de lo habitual. Aún tengo el brazo agarrado a su cuello, y él mantiene el que no me estaba acariciando bajo mi espalda. Me siento tan cómodo en este abrazo. Extraño, pero cómodo. Familiar. Como si fuese mi lugar. Como si Cass fuese mi sitio. Me ruborizo por el pensamiento, por todo.

Cass sonríe suavemente, el cabello despeinado, la piel brillante por el sudor. Los ojos suaves y tan profundos, con un brillo que nunca antes habían tenido. Está guapísimo. Pero nunca admitiré que lo he pensado. Joder, qué bueno está.

_Para mi grata sorpresa, vuelvo a sentir el interior de Dean. Está tranquilo, como no le he notado en mucho tiempo. Una cierta duda planea en sus pensamientos, pero no deja que empañe el asombro maravillado que siente. Estoy tan contento, tan cerca de él… Una conexión estremecedora, ha sido extraordinario. Siento un amor desbordante. Dean… _

Una sirena parte el aire en dos con su agudo sonido. Una, dos, tres veces. El Infierno. El puto Infierno, joder. Miro a mi derecha, no me digas que Pequitas ha estado todo el tiempo…

Pero está vacío. El lugar donde la habíamos sentado está vacío. Una parte de mí se alivia infinitamente, Dios, gracias, no tengo que cortarme las manos. También aparto el pensamiento de que acabo de tener sexo sobre una pila de almas en pena. Lo aparto, he dicho que lo ignoro, joder.

La otra parte de mí, se llena de pánico. A la mierda el estado zen que acababa de conseguir.

_Me coloco la ropa levantándome y hago desaparecer el humor que Dean ha dejado en mi mano. El toque de sirena es una llamada, pero no sé para qué. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, o es un simple trámite que suelen hacer en el tren? ¿Tendrá que ver con que la niña no esté a nuestro lado?_

Puede parecer una idiotez, ¿pero dónde coño me limpio la mano? Descarto los cuerpos debajo de mí, descarto mi chaqueta. Le toca al dobladillo de la gabardina de Cass. Asume tu responsabilidad, pienso sonriendo maliciosamente. Total, en unos momentos la tendrá limpia.

* * *

_Escuchamos tras una pila de cajas, los trabajadores del tren se han reunido en el tercer vagón a causa del toque de campana. Uno que parece el patrón dice que hay un aviso de que un grupo de intrusos se ha colado en el inframundo y que deben estrechar la vigilancia. _

_Maldición, esperaba poder tener un poco más de margen. _

_Estudio a los enemigos reunidos en el vagón. Un ataque por sorpresa no es viable, Dean está débil y en otros vagones hay aún más demonios a modo de pasajeros. Me fijo en la mirada culpable que se echan una pareja de demonios. Miro a Dean, que me hace un gesto afirmativo dando a entender que él también se ha percatado._

_Cuando la reunión se disuelve, seguimos a este par hasta sus puestos, en un vagón cerrado con planchas de cobre. La diablesa, que tiene un ojo de cristal, abre un tonel y saca a nuestra niña tirándole de los pelos. Pequitas (aún no me acostumbro a este nombre) no emite ningún sonido pero arruga la cara por el dolor. _

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto ahora? –dice el otro, un demonio con expresión estúpida. –Se nos puede caer el pelo._

_-Joder, no puedo renunciar a todo lo que podríamos ganar vendiéndola de contrabando –replica ella, estrujando los mofletes de Pequitas con una mano._

_-Pero la están buscando…_

_-¡Pues claro que la están buscando, imbécil! Una cosa así no se queda sin dueño porque sí. _

_-Pero no lo entiendo. Han dicho que se trataba de intrusos, que hasta han matado a un demonio de alto rango…_

_-¡Gilipolleces! Lo dicen para enmascarar información. Piensa un poco, ¿y si la peña se enterase de que un caramelo así anda suelto por los niveles inferiores? Todo el mundo querría quedársela, no habría manera de localizarla. _

_Tenemos suerte de que los habitantes del Infierno sean tan desconfiados, traicioneros y egoístas. Nunca se fiarán de nadie, y menos de sus superiores. Podríamos marcharnos, seguir nuestro camino y que se quedaran a Pequitas, pero sé que Dean no lo permitiría. Ni yo tampoco. Ahora se ha convertido en una compañera. _

_Salgo de mi escondite y me acerco cauteloso con la daga en la mano, y entonces ella se queda petrificada mirándome. Sí, mirándome._

_-¡Alto!–apunta su lanza hacia mí, decidida._

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el otro, mirándola de hito en hito, se nota que no percibe nada._

_-¿No lo ves, cateto? Esa, esa… luz –pronuncia la palabra con terror. –Joder, es por esta mierda del ojo de cristal. Me dijeron que como era de diamante, podía rasgar el velo. Y eso que lo gané en una apuesta. _

_Estoy quieto, ella también, pero en breves momentos reaccionará y comenzará a atacar. Hemos perdido el factor sorpresa, pero terminaremos con ellos rápido. _

_-¡Da la alarma, gilipollas! –grita ella. _

_El tonto mira una palanca en la esquina de la pared, a sólo dos metros de él. Mierda. _

_Me abalanzo hacia delante, la diablesa hace lo mismo. El otro también ha saltado y su mano está a punto de agarrar la palanca… Pero sale despedida hacia el techo porque acaba de ser cercenada por el machete de Dean, al vuelo._

_-¡No me ignoréis, coño! –le oigo decir saliendo de su escondite, corriendo hacia el demonio que se agarra el muñón, aún sorprendido. _

_Ella propina un ataque con la lanza, lo paro con mi hoja y veo cómo Dean arremete de un empellón contra las rodillas del tipo, haciéndole caer por el suelo y alejándolo de la alarma._

_Desvío otra finta formando un relámpago metálico en el aire. La lanza me mantiene alejado y no puedo atacar, mi hoja es demasiado corta para una lucha a esta distancia. _

_Ahora Dean y el demonio están forcejeando en el suelo, el ser tiene una espada corta en la mano que le queda y Dean la bloquea con el cuchillo mata demonios._

_Ella propina otra estocada, cada vez son más certeras, pero la esquivo. _

_Dean hace volar el arma del enemigo pero pierde la suya y ruedan por el suelo a puñetazo limpio. El cuchillo está lejos, en una esquina. Está desarmado, y sé que está más enfermo de lo que hace ver. _

_Una llamarada me cruza el pecho, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el final de las costillas de mi lado derecho. La sangre salpica de la herida. Su punta me ha alcanzado, estaba distraído. Otra vez. _

_Ella se confía y se acerca, descubriendo un flanco, y yo hundo mi daga hasta el mango. La diablesa cae irremediablemente y me apresuro a llegar hasta mi compañero, encogiéndome sobre la herida por el dolor. Pero él acaba de clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta al demonio y se está incorporando, cansado. _

_-¡Cass! ¿Estás bien? –dice sujetándome por los hombros._

_-No lo sé –jadeo. Me duele mucho, arde, hay algo insano… Me doblo, cayendo sobre las rodillas._

_Pequitas aparece a nuestro lado mirándonos con su inexpresividad, tendiendo la punta de la lanza, que está cubierta por algo que parece brea. _

_-Veneno –siseo. _

_-¿Qué? –exclama Dean, pálido._

_Me apoyo en unas cajas, taponándome la herida con mi propia gabardina, y le tiendo el frasco que contiene a Sam._

_-Tenéis que iros, Dean –me cuesta mucho hablar, estoy muy atontado. _

_-¿Qué coño..?_

_Le planto dos dedos en la frente y lleno su memoria con los planos que poseo del Infierno, soltándolos sin orden, abruptamente, como cuando se llena un bolso de papeles que no caben y se empuja más y más y se meten aún más papeles. Por favor, Dean, no colapses._

_Cae hacia atrás, tropezándose, con una mano en la cabeza y una expresión de haberle estallado una granada en el oído._

_-¿Qué… haces? –consigue articular. –No debías… usar tu magia._

_-Ya no importa, Dean –me levanto trabajosamente sujetándome a unos trastos. –Están viniendo._

_El sonido de los pies de los demonios, corriendo y saltando desde el resto de los vagones hacia nosotros, comienza a escucharse._

_-¿Por… qué..? –pregunta. _

Cass, ¿por qué vienen? ¿Por qué has usado tu magia? ¿Por qué me das esta información? ¿Por qué me dices que me marche sin ti?

¿Por qué me dejas solo?

_-No hay tiempo, Dean –me giro para enfrentar a los demonios que están al caer, dándole la espalda y esperando que salte por la ventana. Justo ahora estamos sobrepasando un río._

_Me agarra por el cuello de la camisa y me voltea hacia él, violentamente. Me grita a un palmo de la cara, enseñando los dientes: _

_-¡Tu puta madre no hay tiempo! ¿Qué coño está pasando? _

_El Dean tozudo. Mal momento para sacar esa cara. Pero tengo que responder o no se marchará y todo se irá al infierno, literalmente. Ordeno los pensamientos en un parpadeo para ser eficiente, en los pocos minutos que me quedan para satisfacer su necesidad de comprensión._

_-El símbolo que nos grabamos en el pecho no sólo sirve para encontrar el portal de regreso, también sellaba la verdadera forma de nuestra esencia, es un disfraz que se combina con la ingesta de alimentos aquí abajo–aparto mi gabardina y le dejo ver la herida de la lanza que cruza por el símbolo, rompiéndolo. –Ahora brillo como una galaxia en una cueva subterránea. Y no puedo recomponer el tatuaje porque a causa del veneno voy a tardar mucho en regenerar la herida._

_Dean me suelta, despacio, mirando el tajo de mi pecho y mis ojos alternativamente. Está conmocionado, pero comprende. Claro que comprende. Se aparta un paso de mí, para mirarme de arriba a abajo. _

No puede ser. No me estás diciendo que… Que te TENGO que dejar. Aquí. Con ellos. Que te abandone. Que YO te abandone. Yo, Dean Winchester.

_Empujo los demonios que intentan entrar por las puertas del vagón con una oleada de energía, salen disparados hacia atrás. No podré realizarlo ni tres veces más porque estoy intoxicado. Miro a Dean dispuesto a lanzarle por la ventana del mismo modo, pero él ha cogido en brazos a Pequitas y su figura se perfila a contraluz contra el vano. Está encaramado a él, mirándome, con la mano libre sujetándose en el marco. No distingo bien su cara pero me parece ver un brillo en el rabillo de su ojo. _

_Salta. _

Toso el agua insana que he tragado al caer en el río. Estamos en la orilla, Pequitas y yo, jadeando, agotados por la cantidad de brazadas que hemos tenido que dar para llegar a tierra. En el suelo veo manchas de sangre, es mía. Estoy tosiendo agua y sangre. Me limpio la boca con la manga, me tiembla la mano. No sé si es por el desgarrador malestar físico o por la enorme rabia que siento. Miro el puente donde está la vía del tren, a mi espalda. El cielo tiene un color escarlata brillante, como si estuviese amaneciendo en este lugar sin sol. Hace ya mucho que el tren se perdió en la distancia, siguiendo su camino.

Pequitas se recompone la ropa y se dispone a ponerse el velo, pero antes de que lo haga, hablo, y me mira con sus ojos pálidos.

-¿Por qué..? –contengo la ira, pero se me escapa el tono de reproche -¿Por qué narices te separaste de nosotros?

Ella no se inmuta, pero rebusca entre sus harapos. Me tiende su puño cerrado. Me agacho para estar a su altura, y sus deditos descoloridos se abren para revelar lo que lleva en la palma. Una baya negra.

Se me cae el mundo encima.


	5. MY APOCALYPSE

_Estoy tan atontado. Ellos mezclan veneno entre paliza y paliza para evitar que me recomponga o que use mi fuerza. No sé cómo voy a salir de aquí. Varios han intentado meterse dentro de mi cabeza y les ha estallado el cerebro. Hay una manera de sacar toda la información de un ángel pero no la conocen, así que la misión de Sam y Dean está a salvo conmigo. _

_Sería terrible si no pudiese volver nunca más al Cielo y tuviese que quedarme aquí para siempre, objeto de sus castigos, pero podría soportarlo. Soy un soldado. Lo que no puedo soportar es la idea de que Dean esté ahí fuera, le queda aún camino, un camino desgarrador para recorrer solo. Demasiado para estar agonizante. Hace ya mucho que empezó a morir. Va a ser culpa mía que sucumban los dos, Sám y él, y la niña. _

_Gracias al trayecto en tren acortamos por otro camino, pero no lo suficiente para que el cuerpo y la mente de mi amigo resistan hasta la salida. Me sorprendería mucho que aguantase sin el elixir hasta la laguna Estigia y después salir por el gran árbol. Pero aunque así fuera… ¿el desierto, con su enorme extensión y sin una referencia para orientarse? ¿Y las bestias que viven en él, al acecho, sin mi protección? _

_Dean… ¿Dónde estás ahora, sigues vivo, con Sam? ¿Te reconforta la compañía de la niña? ¿Aún distingues la realidad, puedes caminar? Lo siento tanto… Te he dejado en el terreno más hostil de la creación sin ninguna herramienta. Estarás marchando hacia tu muerte lenta, dolorosamente, hagas lo que hagas. Y yo no podré sostener tu mano, robar tu última mirada, darle un soplo de esperanza a tu corazón. Caerás en la negrura solo, desesperado. Odiando._

_Dean, el precioso estallido que coloreaba mi pastoso tiempo. _

_El infierno no es lo que me hacen o lo que me espera. Es la certeza de lo que te espera a ti, aquí. Al mundo, con Lucifer. He fracasado._

* * *

estoy golpeándolo y no siento nada. Apaleo a ese infeliz hasta que me quedo sin aliento. Después, lo apaleo un poco más. Me apoyo en la mesa de los instrumentos de tortura, tomando aire. Aún no he descargado toda la rabia, nunca podré, pero mirar el amasijo chorreante del suelo me provoca una cierta satisfacción. Jódete. Eres tú o yo. Y voy a ser yo, siempre yo. Me siento superior. Me siento pleno. Había olvidado por completo el sabor de esas emociones. Se acabó el dolor, la angustia, el miedo, se acabó todo… Todo, todo, todo. Se acabó Dean.

La masa sanguinolenta del suelo comienza a recomponerse, lentamente. Observo con expectación, primero los huesos, luego la carne roja que serpentea y se adhiere a ellos, después aparece la piel… Es milagroso. Creo que no me cansaría nunca de verlo. Tengo que volver a golpearlo. Alastair me toma del hombro. 

-Calma, Dean, calma. Hay otras maneras…

-Ya lo sé, cabrón.

Pequitas me tira de la manga. No puedo ver su cara porque está completamente enfundada en los harapos negros, pero imagino que me mira intensamente con su expresión neutra. Continúo poniendo un pie delate de otro.

-No te impacientes, Sam. Ya queda menos.

Hace ya un tiempo que he empezado a hablar como si él pudiese escucharme.

-¡Pff! Habló el friki.

Y hace unas horas, a hablar como si me estuviese contestando.

-No. Estoy seguro de que es por aquí. ¿Quién es el que tiene los planos de Cass, eh?

Cass…

Sacudo la cabeza.

No sé por qué hablo así en voz alta. Pensaba que era para tener la mente ocupada, para poder alejar este sentimiento de culpa. De odio. Pero no sirve para nada porque todo lo que hago me llena del mismo odio y la misma culpa que ya siento. Lo mismo que llevo sintiendo desde que tengo uso de razón. En los colegios por los que pasábamos. En los moteles con el pequeño Sammy. En el Impala con nuestro padre. En los callejones donde empecé a hacer el amor. Qué asco me doy, pero qué asco.

Me entra un ataque de tos, tengo que detenerme hasta que se corta por el tremendo dolor que me provoca en el pecho. Retomo el paso algo tambaleante.

-Con esa actitud no vas a llegar muy lejos. Lo sabes, ¿no? –Sam está caminando a mi lado.

Saco un momento el frasco que contiene su alma y compruebo que sigue brillando con la misma intensidad. Genial. Ahora mi hermano se ha convertido en mi amigo invisible.

-Se te está yendo la olla –puntualiza encogiendo los hombros con su mirada inocente, como diciendo que no es culpa suya.

-¿Tienes que ser un maldito grano en el culo incluso cuando no existes?

-Admite que me echabas de menos –sonríe con aire de listillo.

-No voy a discutir con un espejismo.

-Jerk.

-Bitch.

Me paro frente a un cruce de caminos, es lo que estaba buscando. Tiene el típico poste con carteles en forma de flecha clavados en él. Necesito encontrar un nombre concreto e intento enfocar las letras. Me cuesta mucho centrar la mirada en un punto exacto durante un rato, se me empieza a nublar la visión y a dolerme la cabeza. Me froto los ojos con los dedos, venga, no es para tanto, Dean, sólo son unos putos carteles. Vuelvo a la carga, y esta vez lo consigo: “Heart” “Croatoan” “The kids are alright” “Salvation” “No rest for the wicked”… ¿De qué me suena? Son capítulos de las novelas de Chuck. Malditos capítulos de nuestra vida. No hay ni rastro de la dirección que busco, la que debería aparecer en una de estas jodidas tablas.

Una serpiente sube reptando por el poste, serpeando entre los carteles.

-Deannn sssí. Winchessster sssí. Y Sssam…

Llevo una mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta que guarda a Sam, protegiéndolo. Pequitas, detrás de mí, se asoma.

-Y sssu massscota…

Amenazo con el cuchillo mata demonios a la altura de su cabeza:

-¿Dónde está la Ciudad de los Serviles?

-Winchessster… No sssaben decir por fffavor…

-Más te valdría haberte quedado hoy en tu agujero –dice Sam, apoyando mi tono agresivo.

-¿Dónde creesss que essstá la ciudad?

No tengo tiempo para acertijos, voy a rebanarle la cabeza.

-Tienesss sssí. Tiempo sssí.

Dudo un momento, sorprendido. No sólo puede verme, sino que lee mi mente. Pero no parece interesada en dar la alarma. Teniendo en cuenta que las bestias del inframundo son capaces de percibirnos aunque los demonios no, entiendo que se trata de un animal infernal que por algún motivo puede hablar.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que tengo que buscar entre los carteles. Joder, otra vez a hacer un esfuerzo de la leche. Los miro, sin perderla de vista, no sea que vaya a lanzarse en un mordisco. Los nombres se desdibujan y aparecen otros en su lugar, todos parecen nombres de capítulos.

-Sam, tú eres el listo –digo, suspirando con frustración y un punto de ironía.

-Dean, estoy dentro de tu cabeza.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora es culpa mía que no puedas resolver el acertijo?

Sam pone los ojos en blanco.

Pequitas agarra el meñique de mi mano izquierda. Pone en mi palma un objeto redondo, parece una piedra preciosa. Ella se señala la cara a la altura de un ojo, sobre el velo. ¿El ojo de diamante de la hijaputa que hirió a Cass? No sabía que lo había cogido.

Llevo la piedra a la altura de mi ojo, no espero distinguir nada porque es una esfera, pero para mi sorpresa puedo ver a través de ella, como si se tratase de una lente plana. ¿Desde cuándo esto se ha convertido en un Dungeons & Dragons?

El poste de los carteles aparece igual, pero la serpiente no sólo es una serpiente. Su cuerpo continúa y se convierte en un tentáculo que está unido a un cuerpo informe, gordo, grumoso, enorme. Un aire a Jabba pero peor, aquí todo es siempre peor. Está moteado con ojos rojos por todos lados y más tentáculos salen de él, cada uno termina en una boca enorme con miles de dientes. Cada boca está apostada sobre uno de los caminos que salen del cruce, salvo uno de ellos, que está libre. Todo el bicho y los tentáculos están anclados en la tierra por enormes ganchos clavados en su piel. Parece que no puede moverse. Me dirijo al camino libre, con Pequitas pegada a mi flanco.

-No… Essse no esss…

La ignoro y aprieto el paso.

-Sam, joder, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Sí –mi hermano se apresura a seguirnos, se había quedado ensimismado leyendo.

El muy friki.

* * *

_Me están trasladando a pie. La noticia de que hay un ángel en el Infierno se ha extendido como la pólvora y varios mandamases han exigido mi custodia. Parece que la batalla burocrática la ha ganado Baal, Gran Duque, porque nos encontrábamos en las lindes de sus dominios. No sé mucho de él, salvo que comanda varias legiones y en la Tierra se le representa con tres cabezas: una de gato, otra de rey y la última de sapo. _

_Vamos por un camino de grava. Me rodea una sección de unos cincuenta demonios enviados por él, y por lo que puedo escuchar, comandados por un teniente que monta al paso un percherón, a la vanguardia. Llevo un casco que me impide ver pero sé que estoy en el centro del grupo. Me rodean no sólo para que no escape, sino por si reciben un ataque de otra compañía. Por lo que comentan, parece probable que los otros duques hagan algún movimiento vulnerando la sentencia._

_En cuanto supe que me sacaban al camino, la esperanza retornó a mí. Voy a escapar. No sé cómo, pero este tiene que ser el momento, no habrá otro. Estoy deseando que uno de esos duques tome la iniciativa, ataque un flanco, rompa filas… Y, cuando estén rebanándose el cuello unos a otros, el ángel se escabullirá como una lagartija entre las rocas. Sí, estoy envenenado, grandes clavos me traspasan las piernas y los brazos impidiéndome correr, y llevo los ojos tapados por este maldito hierro. Pero mi determinación es imbatible. O escapo o tendrán que matarme aquí mismo. _

* * *

-¡No, por favor, por favor! –me suplica la mujer con la cara descompuesta por el terror. Yo sonrío ladeando la boca hacia un lado. Levanto su cara por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Nena, va a ser sólo un momento. Tú puedes, ya lo verás, demuéstrame que puedes aguantar.

Ella echa ojeadas al cuchillo candente que sostengo en la mano. Comienza a sollozar.

-Ssssh –digo rozándole el oído.

Es un alma de una mujer realmente hermosa. Le planto la hoja en la mejilla y grita de dolor, se queda una marca alargada que huele a quemado.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Eres humano… ¿por qué te alías con ellos? –gimotea mientras rebusco en la mesa para encontrar otra herramienta. De pronto se envalentona –Eres peor que esos cabrones… ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propia gente? ¡Eres la escoria más baja de todo el infierno!

-Cariño, te quedas corta –contesto clavándole un punzón bajo la uña del pulgar

Estoy dentro de una construcción de madera. ¿Cómo coño he llegado aquí? Otra laguna en mi memoria. Pequitas anda un paso delante de mí, Sam va abriendo la marcha. Joder, supongo que mi instinto me estará guiando bien. Debemos de estar en uno de los cortijos de Baal. El espacio es como una enorme granja, nos movemos por un palco en el último piso, es un pasillo estrecho con barandilla que se abre al interior de la construcción. Como los que hay en el teatro para los tramoyistas.

Todos los demonios están abajo, afanados en sus tareas de tortura. El sitio me recuerda a una maldita ganadería, los condenados apilados como cerdos hasta que les va tocando el turno. El olor a sangre y vísceras es insoportable.

Hago un esfuerzo enorme para contener un ataque de tos, no es buen momento. De pronto me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de por qué hemos entrado a una de las granjas, en vez de pasar de largo por el exterior.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Las monedas, Dean. ¿Cuántas veces más lo vas a preguntar?

-Joder, cómo te pones –murmuro, con un punto avergonzado. ¿Cuántas veces lo he preguntado ya? –Me lo dices o qué.

-Caronte. 

Me quedo en silencio esperando que continúe, pero por lo visto mi hermano está demasiado ocupado caminando para formar más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Sam, no seas capullo.

Le oigo suspirar, clavo la mirada en su enorme espalda frente a mí, pone su tono intelectual:

-El barquero de la laguna Estigia sólo transporta viajeros de una orilla a la otra si se le ofrece una moneda de oro por cada uno.

-¿Monedas de oro? No tenemos.

-Bingo.

Me quedo un rato pensativo y hablo:

-¿Las llevaba Cass?

-Sí, supongo que Cass tenía guardadas unas monedas para el camino de vuelta.

Aprieto los puños tan fuerte que me hago daño.

-Según los planos que te pasó Cass y las anotaciones que había hecho, he deducido que aquí dentro podemos encontrar algo que nos sirva para el pago. 

Entonces comienza una algarabía en la planta baja que incluso sobrepasa el insufrible ruido que ya había. Miro hacia abajo y veo un grupo de demonios tratando de reducir a una diablesa. Ella golpea y patalea tan fuerte que ni entre cinco consiguen reducirla.

-¡Cabrones, hijos de puta!

Un demonio le propina un martillazo en la sien y cae atontada, entre dos la levantan de los hombros. Una diablesa gorda y pestilente, repeinada, la abofetea.

-¿A qué viene todo el alboroto? Después de todas tus cagadas, da gracias por que te sigamos adjudicando trabajos. Tu mierda de informe te va a costar sólo unas semanas en el potro, luego podrás volver a la Tierra. Sé agradecida, imbécil. Tu rebeldía te llevará a la ruina, Meg.

¿Meg? ¿La Meg que conocemos, la cabrona que nos dio tantos quebraderos de cabeza, la que exorcizamos en casa de Bobby?

De pronto Pequitas da un tirón hacia el lado de la pared, una araña del tamaño de un dogo le ha mordido una mano e intenta arrastrarla hacia el techo. Con una celeridad pasmosa le clavo el cuchillo en la cabeza, el bicho tiembla espasmódicamente y deja de moverse, pero no suelta a Pequitas. Intentamos abrir su mandíbula entre Sam y yo pero de pronto la araña se convierte en piedra y las zonas que tocaban sus patas, también. Se queda transformada en una estatua, adherida a la pared. La mano de Pequitas ha quedado totalmente aprisionada en la roca, engullida. Pequitas da tirones, pero no se puede soltar. Mientras Sam vigila golpeo con el cuchillo intentando astillar la piedra, haciendo coincidir los golpes con los que llegan del piso inferior. Pero nada. Pequitas está completamente atrapada.

Me alejo unos pasos para ver la situación desde otra perspectiva. Miro a mi alrededor, abajo, arriba. Nada. No hay nada. No puedo bajar ahí abajo para conseguir un martillo. Estoy empezando a perder los nervios. Yo. Me paso una mano por la boca, intentando respirar. Sam me echa una mirada de angustia. Vuelvo a mirar a Pequitas, que sigue dando tirones fútiles sin emitir el menor sonido. Cruzo otra mirada con mi hermano. Vale, de acuerdo.

Me acerco decidido y me agacho al lado de la niña, la abrazo con la mano que no lleva el arma, apretándola contra mí con ternura. Le transmito todo el amor que soy capaz de recordar en un lugar como este. Su cuerpecito es cálido y siento el latido de su corazón. Busco de nuevo a Sam, que hace un levísimo movimiento de asentimiento dándome fuerza. Consigo esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa para que se transmita a mi voz, susurro a su oído sobre el velo de tul negro:

-Tranquila.

Y de un rápido movimiento cerceno su muñequita.

Ella da un respingo sin emitir ni un sonido. Le agarro el brazo del muñón y lo presiono contra mi chaqueta, que se empapa de sangre con una velocidad pasmosa.

-Ssssh…

Hundo a la niña lo más que puedo contra mi pecho meciéndola suavemente, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Miro a Sam, él aprieta más aún la mandíbula y baja la vista. Pequitas se aferra a mi hombro clavándome los dedos con su escasa fuerza, su cabeza hundida en mi pecho, estremeciéndose levemente. Me caen lágrimas por las mejillas, aún sonrío:

\- Está bien, todo está bien…

Miro al techo y me muerdo el labio inferior. Creía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer que me horrorizara más que lo que ya hice aquellos diez años en el Infierno.

Pero cortarle la mano a un niño...

Sammy pone una mano en mi hombro y me da un apretón de apoyo. Detengo las lágrimas sorbiendo por la nariz. Levanto a Pequitas y retomo el camino llevándola en brazos, con la vista clavada en cualquier punto frente a mí.

No soy capaz de mirar a Sam.

* * *

_Chirridos de metal restallando, gritos y muchas botas golpeando sobre el terreno. Eso es lo que escucho al despertar. Sigo sin poder ver nada a causa del casco cerrado sobre mi cabeza y siento los pinchazos de los clavos envenenados que punzan mis brazos y mis piernas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin conocimiento? Creo que sólo unos minutos. Cuando comenzó el ataque y los soldados empezaron a matarse unos a otros, alguien me ensartó una lanza por la espalda, traspasando el omóplato derecho y clavándola en el suelo. La conmoción fue tan grande que no pude evitar desmayarme. Pero si creen que con eso van a impedir que escape, están muy equivocados. _

_Apoyo las manos trabajosamente en el asta de la lanza, tengo suerte, es de madera. El brazo derecho prácticamente no me responde, así que lo utilizo para sujetar el mango cerca de mi pecho y uso el izquierdo para dar un golpe seco un poco más adelante, concentrando toda la energía en un único punto. Y se rompe. Las piernas se me doblan por el dolor de la sacudida y caigo hacia delante de rodillas, golpeándome la cabeza enfundada en el casco con el suelo. _

_Escucho apoyado en él, con la vara de madera traspasando aún mi pecho, retomando el aliento. Los sonidos siguen igual, no parece que nadie se esté acercando hacia mí. Están demasiado ocupados guerreando como para fijarse en lo que hace el ángel envenenado clavado en el camino._

_Necesito quitarme el maldito casco de hierro, no puedo huir a ciegas. A pesar de la gran cantidad de toxina que recorre mi cuerpo, la adrenalina me ayuda a despejar la mente y agudizar los sentidos. Escucho, calculo a qué distancia tengo a los enemigos, los puntos despejados. Huelo, ubico la mayor cantidad de sangre en ciertas zonas, seguramente donde acaban de caer cadáveres. Y mi instinto, por supuesto, me confirma de entre todo eso qué lugar es el más ventajoso para mí. _

_Gateando, para pasar lo más desapercibido posible, avanzo lentamente, entre piernas y taconazos, polvo y sangre chorreante, cadáveres tirados y estocadas lanzadas al aire. A mi izquierda se alza un grito de sorpresa:_

_-¡El puto ángel!_

_Unos brazos enormes me agarran por el cuello, arrastrándome hacia atrás, intento soltarme pero me es imposible. El demonio, sea quien sea, va murmurando: _

_-Jodido cabronazo…_

_Y entonces una explosión a cinco metros. El sonido y la vibración del aire, la tierra, los cuerpos que estallan, el polvo y las piedras que salen escopetadas hacia todas direcciones. Caigo hacia atrás, el dolor en la herida del pecho es insufrible al golpear el asta con el terreno. Se me llena la boca de sangre, pero estoy libre. El demonio ha quedado caído boca arriba, estoy sobre él. No se mueve, quizá alguna esquirla lo haya dejado inconsciente o muerto. Un pitido insistente ensordece mi audición y he perdido el equilibrio, pero estoy libre. _

_Tanteo y me hago con una espada corta. Me arrastro por el suelo. De mis sentidos ahora sólo me queda el tacto y el instinto, y lo sigo. Adelante, parada, giro a la derecha, parada, adelante. El polvo del suelo se me mete entre los dientes y me sube por las fosas nasales, el sabor a sangre de mi garganta me apelmaza la lengua. Mis uñas se rompen sobre la roca y la tierra. Pero el ángel, el puto ángel, va a evaporarse en frente de vuestras jodidas narices._

_De pronto un escalofrío gélido sube por mi espalda. Una sensación tan oscura… Algo va a ocurrir, algo terrible. Me viene la imagen de Dean a la cabeza, sonriendo, apoyado en el capó del Impala con una cerveza en la mano, recortado sobre el azul del cielo primaveral. Cielos, no. No puede ser. No me digas que… _

* * *

¿Por qué estoy corriendo? Las piernas me dan pinchazos terribles, casi me ahogo por el esfuerzo, tropiezo cada dos por tres. Por Dios. Pero Pequitas corre a mi lado, de mi mano, sin mirar atrás. Y Sam va delante, echándome miradas y apremiando con la mano. Por favor, no puedo más, no puedo. Sigue tú, Sam, joder. No sé para qué me necesitas. Déjame aquí.

Caigo por un terraplén, la niña se suelta de mi mano y también rueda, pero mantiene mejor el equilibrio. Yo me como todas las piedras y me golpeo como un saco de patatas, inerte.

No me puedo levantar. Me quedo boca abajo en el suelo, con el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. El corazón me va a estallar. Se va a parar de un momento a otro, no puede ser de otra manera. Pequitas me da tirones del cuello de la chaqueta. Lo siento, peque. Ve con Sam, él es bueno para esto. Es mejor que yo, de hecho. No dejará que te pase nada.

Ella mira hacia la dirección de la que veníamos, luego a mí, y sale corriendo en sentido contrario. Sam, acompáñala, ¿por qué no te mueves?

-El elixir, Dean. Las gotas. Quedaban unas gotas –me apremia, muy agobiado. –Sácalo, joder, Dean.

¿Qué coño dices? Está en mi bolsillo, eso está muy lejos. ¿Por qué no lo sacas tú? Pero mi hermano se limita a zarandearme, gritándome, qué ruidoso, coño. Todo está negro, no sé si tengo los ojos cerrados o he perdido la visión. Sólo quiero descansar.

-¡Dean!

Joder, ya va. Hago un esfuerzo enorme, el más grande que he hecho nunca. Más grande que cuando gané ese concurso de comer perritos calientes y conseguimos una semana gratis de las putas salchichas. Claro que yo estaba tan empachado que no usé la oferta. La historia de mi vida.

Mi brazo se mueve penosamente, siento los músculos temblar, agrietarse con cada flexión y distensión. Arrastro la mano por la tela vaquera, me duele la piel como si estuviese despellejándose con el contacto, quizá sea así. Y lo más difícil, hurgo con el índice y el pulgar en el bolsillo. Estoy sudando por el esfuerzo, jadeo. Me cuesta tanto mantener la concentración para que mis músculos se muevan. Joder, mi cabeza. Oigo zumbidos tan fuertes como bombas cayendo. El cerebro está pulsando contra mi cráneo para romperlo. Voy a explotar.

Recojo la mano llevándola hacia arriba, hacia mi boca. Tiembla tanto que temo dejar caer el frasquito. Lo choco contra mis dientes, resoplo. Un tapón. Tío.

-¡Dean, venga! ¡Ábrelo!

Dios, qué insistente. No puedo, joder. Pero lo muerdo, tiro con la mano. Es penoso. Tiro, Dios, se me deben de estar partiendo todos los ligamentos del brazo y la mano por el esfuerzo. El frasco se libera de la tapa, la dejo caer al suelo entreabriendo los labios. Sostengo la botellita vertical con la abertura sobre mi lengua, esperando que la gravedad haga el trabajo porque por mi parte me he quedado sin recursos. Y ahora, ¿qué? Son unas gotas, unas putas gotas, Sammy. Las típicas gotas que nunca caen. Coño, ya te lo había dicho, tanto esfuerzo, ¿para qué?

-Espera, aguanta, joder –Sammy sigue en sus trece. Se le están saltando las lágrimas. Yo no veo ningún problema, sólo quiero descansar. Me da igual cómo.

Una leve sensación en mi lengua, un sabor fresco, intenso. Trago. Todo desaparece.

La habitación de un hotel. Sam y yo, discutiendo. Ruby acaba de dejarnos solos, faltan un par de días para que Lilith rompa el último sello. Mi hermano es un puto yonki de la sangre de demonio y he ido a hablar con él como último recurso para enderezarlo.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Sam.

-Sí, lo sé –está completamente convencido de que tiene razón. De que hay una explicación lógica para sus acciones. De que ha elegido a Ruby sobre su familia por un motivo razonable. Pero Sam, en el fondo, siempre ha detestado esta familia. Sammy siempre elige a los demás. Nunca a su hermano mayor.

-¡Entonces es peor! –suelto.

-¿Por qué? Mira, te estoy diciendo…

-¡Porque no es algo que estés haciendo! –le corto. –¡Es lo que eres! Eso significa… -no puedo seguir. Lo he perdido, ¿verdad? Para siempre.

-¿Qué? –pregunta mi hermano comprendiendo a dónde me dirijo. La voz se le rompe, hay rabia en sus ojos y dolor. Mucho dolor. –No.

“No te atreverás a decirlo”, expresa con su mirada. Bajo la vista, me quedo callado. Se me está rompiendo el alma.

-Dilo –reta Sam.

-Significa que eres un monstruo –son las palabras más crueles que he soltado en toda mi vida. Y no me tiembla la voz al pronunciarlas.

Abro los ojos y me sobreviene un ataque de tos con sabor a hierro. ¿Dónde se ha metido Sam? Acaba de golpearme, ¿verdad? Hemos discutido y me ha dado la del pulpo. Ha salido por la puerta a pesar de que le he dicho que, si lo hace, no regrese nunca más. Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Soy como un puto toro salvaje, avasallando con los cuernos sin importar lo que haya delante. Mi única familia… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sammy…

Sam se agacha a mi lado y me ayuda a incorporarme, me quedo sentado, penosamente. ¿Mi hermano ha vuelto? Está demasiado oscuro para ser la habitación del hotel y hace aire.

-Estás hecho una porquería –dice con un tono entre irónico, cariñoso y preocupado.

-Es por tu culpa… -me cuesta horrores hablar.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Te puedes levantar?

Con un gran esfuerzo, consigo sostenerme con las dos piernas. ¿Cómo es posible que me duela tanto todo? No son sólo los golpes, me siento enfermo, extremadamente enfermo. Estoy tan mareado.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Pequitas –dice mi hermano. Me habla normalmente, no parece recordar la tremenda pelea que acabamos de tener. Me siento totalmente descolocado.

-¿Quién?

-Tío –pone esa mirada de cuando le desespero. –Fue idea tuya llevarla, no me fastidies.

Me encogería de hombros si no me doliese, así que simplemente subo las cejas.

-¡La niña, la niña, Dean! –Sam suspira, realmente está perdiendo la paciencia. –Mira, da igual, tú sígueme la corriente, no tengo tiempo de explicar todo, ¿vale? Se fue por allí, tienes que encontrarla. –Señala una zona a lo lejos, en lo que parece una arboleda en la escasa luz del ambiente nocturno.

-Si tienes tanta prisa, ¿por qué no vas tú? –contesto a la defensiva. Odio cuando no me entero y odio más que me hablen como si fuese imbécil. Coño, a veces se pasan un huevo conmigo, sólo porque no terminé el último año de educación básica. Estaba cazando fantasmas, para vuestra información.

-Yo no puedo ir solo, tienes que venir conmigo.

Sam está más raro que de costumbre, pero con los pinchazos que me dan las sienes no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo y me pongo a caminar arrastrando los pies. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? ¿Por qué siento esta sed? Es como si no hubiese bebido en años.

-Ella no quería dejarte aquí pero no tuvo más remedio. ¿No recuerdas cómo nos empezaron a perseguir esos demonios? Se dieron cuenta de que Pequitas era una niña y se lanzaron como buitres. Como a nosotros no nos veían, ella te dejó para que no te encontraran. Dean, esa niña se ha sacrificado por ti, ¿y no te acuerdas?

No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me está diciendo, es una puta locura. Creo que se le ha ido la pinza.

-¿Pequitas? –murmuro. -¿Qué clase de gilipollas le pone ese nombre a una niña?

Sam comienza a reír como hace tiempo que no le veía.

De pronto, se oye sonido entre la maleza, dispongo el cuchillo. Lo sujeto con tan poca fuerza que de un manotazo podrían quitármelo. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a mi cuerpo? Sam se pone en guardia, me fijo en que está desarmado. Me extraña muchísimo.

Y aparece un pequeño bulto de harapos negros corriendo hacia nosotros. Una mano blanca levanta un velo y una carita redondeada esboza una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa. Me conmociona de la cabeza a los pies.

Pequitas. Ha sonreído.

Me abraza chocando contra mí, me avergüenza decirlo pero me hace tambalear. Me aprieta todo lo fuerte que puede, que no es mucho, pero que a mí me duele como el infierno. Pero no me quejo, la rodeo con mis brazos. Estaba tan preocupado… Joder, pequeña. Sam sonríe a mi lado, satisfecho:

-Parece que eres una gran amazona, les has dado esquinazo, ¿eh? –le revuelve el pelo, aunque Pequitas no parece darse cuenta.

La tomo de la mano y continuamos el camino, muy despacio, porque tengo que parar cada dos por tres a descansar. Pero ya estamos cerca, muy cerca del puto río y del barquero de los cojones. No queda nada, ya no queda nada.


	6. ALL NIGHTMARE LONG

_Resoplo apoyado en una roca, me dejo resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado. No estoy seguro de cuánto me he alejado porque aún estoy desorientado y sigo sin oír con normalidad, pero algo me dice que tengo unos momentos para recomponerme. Saco el pedazo de lanza que tenía incrustado en el lado derecho y espero unos momentos hasta que el tremendo dolor se atenúa. Después golpeo con la espada corta la cerradura del casco, en la nuca. Los clavos de los brazos me están traspasando de dolor con cada movimiento que hago, pero pongo más fuerza en los golpes y los pinchos salen de mis músculos como gusanos de una manzana, cayendo al suelo con un tintineo que no escucho. Me libero por fin del casco, la tenue luz del ambiente me ciega por un momento. _

_Me saco los clavos de las piernas y apoyo la cabeza en la piedra, recobrando el aliento e intentando calmar la vorágine de vértigo que aún me atenaza las sienes._

_Tomo de nuevo la espada por el mango, cojo aire y me doy un corte en el cuello, perforando la yugular. La sangre comienza a salir en un flujo constante. Hago lo mismo con la femoral, en la ingle. El plasma infectado abandona mi cuerpo con un color negruzco, regando la tierra cobriza. Jadeo ignorando el aullido de mi cuerpo, con la vista perdida en el cielo._

_Ahora estoy completamente indefenso: desangrándome, débil, envenenado, sin ningún tipo de cobertura o disfraz. Cualquier demonio podría sentir mi ubicación y me encontraría muriendo en vida, sin flujo en el cuerpo, el corazón prácticamente un susurro. Hasta que el veneno no haya abandonado mi sistema, la sangre no parará de salir porque mis venas no podrán cerrarse. _

_Primero se cortará la hemorragia y sanarán las lesiones más importantes, y el símbolo de invisibilidad sobre mi esternón será lo siguiente en recomponerse. Cuando eso ocurra podré respirar tranquilo, si es que estoy consciente en todo el proceso. Me lo he jugado todo a una carta pero es la única que tengo. _

_Cierro los ojos, intentando calmarme, escuchando cada vez con más precisión, tratando de percibir si alguien se acerca. Sólo oigo explosiones a lo lejos y el sonido del viento reseco._

_¿Voy a tener tanta suerte, el tiempo necesario para reparar este molde? _

_La cabeza se me empieza a nublar, es por la pérdida de sangre. No quiero desmayarme, no me lo puedo permitir. Aguanta, Castiel, eres un soldado._

_Todo se vuelve negro._

* * *

Mi torso está totalmente despellejado, cuelgo de unos ganchos clavados directamente en las muñecas. Alouqua se entretiene lamiendo mis músculos ensangrentados, directamente, como si fuera un calipo. El dolor es tan terrible que me estoy volviendo loco. No tengo un sistema nervioso físico que me haga desconectar y desmayarme. No puedo perder la consciencia. No hay misericordia en este agujero.

Alastair entra por la puerta, parece de muy buen humor. Joder. Una sesión doble no, por favor. Por separado ya son atroces, pero juntos… Hoy no, por favor, no puedo más. Lo juro, hoy he llegado a mi límite. Pero nunca hay un límite. Siempre pienso lo mismo, cada día siento que no puedo ir más allá, que no habrá nada peor. Pero siempre se supera. Y siempre aguanto, porque no me puedo morir. Porque todas las putas piezas se vuelven a ensamblar una y otra vez, y si falta alguna, se crea de la nada. Da igual lo que me hagan, da igual porque siempre habrá otra y otra y otra vez más, y así, y nunca acabará… 

-Dean, ¿qué opinas de la agujas? –dice el hijoputa, sonriendo tranquilamente. –Traigo una caja llena.

Algo me golpea de pronto toda la parte delantera del cuerpo. Respiro sobre la dureza, se levanta polvo. Es tierra. Recubierta de ceniza. ¿Estoy en el suelo? ¿Me he caído? El dolor de las enormes agujas sigue reverberando en todo mi cuerpo. Me palpo el pecho, el estómago. No hay ninguna. ¿Las han sacado? No lo recuerdo. Estoy temblando. Dios, tanto dolor…

Comienzo a toser, escupiendo sangre. Estoy empapado en sudor frío. Tengo tanto frío. Miro a mi alrededor, está borroso pero parece una explanada grisácea, se oye el sonido de agua más adelante. ¿Me han sacado de la celda? Me incorporo, de rodillas, con mucho esfuerzo. Tanto cansancio… No veo a mis verdugos, se están escondiendo, debe de ser otra de sus bromitas. Saltarán sobre mí en cualquier momento.

Y entonces se acerca ¿Sam? ¿Qué está haciendo en el Infierno? Es imposible, debe de ser uno de los trucos de esos sádicos. No es Sammy. Viene con una niña vestida de negro con un velo levantado, una niña con ojos muy claros. Pequitas. ¿Por qué sé su nombre? Pero la he visto antes, esa niña y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos. Me llevo la mano a un bolsillo de mi chaqueta, hay algo guardado en él con forma redondeada. Lo aprieto contra mí, no sé qué es, pero es importante. Es lo más importante de este mundo. Y tengo que llevarlo a la otra orilla.

-Dean, parece que Pequitas no ha visto a Cancerbero –dice el suplente de Sam. –Podemos acercarnos a la laguna.

Alouqua golpea distraídamente con su dedo índice la aguja que me traspasa el nervio del codo. La sacudida me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Caigo hacia un lado, sujetándome la articulación, se me saltan las lágrimas. Respiro ceniza. Dios, que pare…

-¡Dean, no es real! ¡Dean! –una voz muy lejana, la voz de mi hermano.

Alguien me da tirones en el hombro. ¿Alastair, Alouqua? Son sacudidas leves, desesperadas, pero no hay crueldad, son unas manos pequeñitas.

-Dean… -la voz rayada de Alastair.

-¡Dean! –la voz de mi hermano.

“Tienes que levantarte” mi voz. “Levántate y llega a esa puta orilla”. No puedo, joder, no puedonopuedonopuedo…

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy tan orgulloso de ti –la voz de mi padre, el día que vendió su alma por mí.

Su mirada.

Mi mano se mueve. Se apoya tambaleante en la tierra. Hace fuerza y me levanta un costado. El otro brazo se arrastra hasta apoyar el codo. Miro al frente, arrastro una rodilla sobre la tierra, y haciendo fuerza con el muslo adelanto la cadera. Avanzo un poco. Vuelvo a flexionar esa rodilla, utilizando la misma pierna para impulsarme hacia delante, a rastras, afianzando con los brazos. Otro paso más. Resoplo. La mirada clavada en la orilla.

Alastair retuerce una aguja que me llega al hipocampo. Me da una sacudida

pero sigo. Adelante. La orilla

uno de ellos punza mi cuello, en el trapecio, removiendo

escupo sangre pero adelante

una punta traspasa el tímpano

adelante

-¡Dean! –la voz lejana de mi hermano me hace girar la cabeza.

Una forma monstruosa se acerca a toda velocidad, me parece oír gruñidos saliendo de ella, no distingo nada. Sam grita algo, ¿Cancerbero? ¿Me han echado al perro más grande de todo el Infierno? No me parece tan inhumano. La enorme forma adquiere más nitidez, proyecta su sombra sobre mí…

Y tengo que cerrar los ojos, porque una luminosidad abrasadora me ciega. Siento calor, calor sobre mis huesos fríos, sobre mi piel arrasada. Creo que he muerto.

Uno, dos, tres… latidos de mi corazón.

Abro un ojo, cauteloso. 

La mandíbula de Castiel. Su cara, prácticamente pegada a la mía. Está recostado sobre mi espalda, un brazo sobre mis hombros y una pierna sobre las mías, cubriéndome. Y rodeándolo hay un resplandor doloroso que no puedo mirar directamente.

-Lo siento –dice su voz rasgada en su tono serio.

Cass…

Mi madre y su frase sobre los ángeles.

Se incorpora ayudándome a ponerme en pie, rápido, preciso. Castiel.

Como no me sostengo, me apoya sobre su hombro y me sujeta la cadera con la mano. Miro hacia la forma que debe de ser Cancerbero, está reculando unos pasos, soltando gruñidos de desconfianza, sin perdernos de vista. Entonces, mis ojos enfocan de pronto.

El señor de todos los hellhounds, de tres enormes cabezas, babeante, mordisquea en una de ellas a una niña. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo está totalmente engullida mientras que la superior sobresale de las fauces, golpeando inútilmente con sus bracitos los dientes que la aprisionan. Su sangre chorrea sobre la mandíbula de la bestia y su expresión de horror es desorbitada.

No.

_He fallado. Le he fallado a la niña. Cancerbero está confuso, la visión de mis alas le ha desorientado, pero no tardará en volver a la carga a por nosotros. Calculo en milésimas de segundo las opciones que tenemos de salir con vida. En ninguna de ellas está rescatar a Pequitas. No podemos enfrentarnos al señor de todos los perros demoníacos, no en nuestro estado, no sin el tiempo que no tenemos. Me he ocultado en el camino hasta aquí, pero ahora, al desplegar mis alas, he vuelto a delatar nuestro paradero. Todo el maldito Infierno nos habrá ubicado ya._

_Me alejo caminando de lado, con el frente hacia Cancerbero, arrastrando a Dean, hacia la orilla. _

_El señor de los sabuesos mastica un poco más y cae sangre de la boca de la pequeña. Sus ojos nos siguen mientras nos vamos alejando, la boca muy abierta. _

_Se me está desgarrando el alma. _

-Kaysa… -murmura Pequitas, entre la sangre que cae de su boca.

Me traspasa con los ojos, tan claros, tan abiertos, no los aparta de los míos, enganchándome a ella con su mirada como si ese lazo pudiese anclarnos.

-¡Kaysa! –grita.

La despiadada mandíbula se abre y la lengua la arrastra hacia dentro, las fauces se cierran sobre su manita, que cae cortada al suelo, dejando un charco de sangre.

-¡Aaaaaaaaargggg! –un grito desgarrador retumba en el espacio abierto, me abalanzo hacia la bestia con ira ciega. No veo nada a causa de las lágrimas.

Unas manos fuertes me enganchan de la chaqueta, me empujan hacia atrás, hacia el lado contrario. Pataleo, forcejeo. Odio. Ira y odio. Me siguen arrastrando, me zafo. Corro hacia delante. Un choque en mi mejilla.

_Golpeo a Dean en el pómulo, cae como un peso muerto, quizá he puesto demasiada fuerza. No lo sé, estoy demasiado nervioso. Le arrastro del cuello de la chaqueta, como si fuera un saco, hacia la orilla. Recojo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo al agua. Cancerbero está aún masticando. La figura del barquero se recorta entre la bruma del lago. Cancerbero se relame._

_Saco de mi gabardina tres monedas, tirándolas a la barca, me tiembla la mano. Una por Sam, otra por Dean y la última por mí. Cancerbero se vuelve hacia nosotros, comienza a caminar en nuestra dirección aún dubitativo pero gruñendo. He ocultado mis alas y empieza a envalentonarse. Tiro de cualquier manera a Dean dentro de la embarcación y subo yo mismo, Caronte empuja la orilla con su pértiga y Cancerbero salta cubriendo todo el espacio de golpe. Su boca da una dentellada al aire a un metro de nosotros, que ya estamos perdiéndonos en la bruma._

_Más rápido, joder, más rápido. El maldito barquero sigue moviendo los brazos con lentitud imperturbable. Me aferro a los lados del bote con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se quedan blancos. Tengo a Dean tirado en el suelo, pero respira. Le sangra la nariz, es por mi puñetazo, no lo lamento. Los dientes, entre sus labios entreabiertos, están manchados de sangre, lo mismo que su barbilla y su cuello. Arranco una de mis plumas etéreas llevando la mano a la espalda, se desprende con una chispa que dura un segundo. Clavo la luz en el centro del pecho de Dean, que la absorbe, esperando que los filamentos que la componen formen un parche en los daños más graves por el tiempo suficiente. No sé si he llegado a tiempo. No sé nada, ahora mismo no tengo ni una puta certeza._

_Sólo que me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza al barquero de las narices. Pero no puedo. No podemos salir de otra manera más que de la que hemos entrado. La puerta que creé hasta el Infierno sólo puede alcanzarse de la misma forma. No vale que despliegue mis alas y me lance contra el cielo. Que traspase todas las malditas capas de realidad y éter, que me salte todas las leyes del mundo sutil. Si uno entra al Infierno por una grieta en el muro, si paga a Caronte, queda ligado a salir de la misma jodida manera._

_Y la niña…_

_Aparto de mi mente el pensamiento. Cabeza fría. Me recuerdo lo que me dije al principio, cuando Dean se empeñó en llevarla con nosotros: si hay que elegir, lo tengo claro. _

_Y eso he hecho, elegir. Nadie puede culparme por eso. _

_Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan miserable?_

_Dean da un respingo y se pone a toser como un condenado. Se ha despertado, mancha la barca con un púrpura brillante. Cabeza fría, Castiel. _

_Se incorpora trabajosamente, sentándose. Echa una mirada alrededor, sus ojos están perdidos, llorosos, la boca abierta en un signo de interrogación. Y entonces me mira a los ojos. Me pregunta con ellos. Por la niña. Está a punto de romper a llorar, porque Pequitas no está en la barca. Estoy seguro de que sabe qué ha pasado, pero necesita que yo se lo diga. Bajo la mirada._

_Dean vuelve a gritar, con la misma rabia que cuando se abalanzó contra Cancerbero. Se me tira encima y me estampa con un lateral de la barca. El bote se balancea peligrosamente, el agua se levanta a los lados. Joder._

_Dean me golpea rabioso, me cubro con los brazos del aluvión de golpes constantes que caen sobre mi cabeza, mi pecho, mi estómago. Duelen. Pero no tanto como mi alma rota. Grita mientras me pega, cosas incoherentes, algunas palabras las entiendo. Son todo insultos. Eso también duele más que sus puñetazos. Porque los merezco._

_-¡Cabrón, hijo de la gran puta! ¿Qué coño has hecho? ¡Ángel de los cojones! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Cobarde de mierda!_

_Los golpes van espaciándose, cada vez más débiles, su voz se va rasgando por la afonía, hasta que se queda callado y sólo le oigo sollozar entre jadeo y jadeo. Me descubro, dolorido, porque aunque he parado algunos puñetazos muchos han dado en el blanco, y no me importa. No estoy enfadado con Dean, estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. _

_Dean se ha apoyado frente a mí, con la espalda en la pared de la barca y las piernas dobladas en el suelo. Tiene una mano en el pecho, quizá le duele. Me mira fijamente, su pecho sube y baja marcadamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus ojos aún sueltan lágrimas, y me clavan en el sitio. Porque hay odio. Detrás del dolor, hay odio. Me quedo petrificado, todo a mi alrededor se desvanece. Sólo hay pánico: ¿Odio? No, por favor…_

_-Dean… _

_Él aparta la mirada, al cielo. Sorbe por la nariz y corta las lágrimas. No quiere hablarme. _

_El choque contra la orilla me devuelve a la realidad. Parpadeo varias veces y tomo aire. _

_Cabeza fría. _

_Me levanto y le tiendo la mano a Dean, pero la aparta de un manotazo. Se pone en pie trabajosamente, sujetándose a la borda. Se nota que le duele horrores levantar la pierna para salir de la embarcación, pero no me atrevo a tocarle. Se deja caer hacia fuera y consigue plantar los pies en la tierra sin caerse. Toma un par de bocanadas de aire y comienza a caminar, tembloroso, hacia delante. _

_Yo le sigo con la mirada. A ese ritmo nos van a cazar enseguida. Ya debe de haber demonios en la playa, los que se encontraban más cerca del lugar. Lo único que los separa de nosotros es el trámite que tendrán que superar hasta que puedan cruzar la laguna. En la teoría y en la práctica Caronte es el único que puede transportar seres de un lado a otro. Y su bote no es muy grande. El agua del lago absorbe la esencia de los que cruzan de otra manera, incluidos los demonios. Porque los condenados no son los únicos que desearían salir del Infierno, sus habitantes también lo aborrecen._

_Ahora que hay un ángel fugitivo escapando hacia el muro, imagino que los grandes demonios removerán cielo y tierra para encontrar otra manera de cruzar el lago. O eso supongo. _

_Sea como sea, no podemos ir al paso de tortuga de Dean._

Me he envalentonado muy rápido. Los pocos pasos que he dado ya me están trayendo consecuencias. Los pinchazos y los escalofríos de dolor vuelven a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El agotamiento empieza a agolparse sobre cada fibra de mi ser, recordándome que la descarga de adrenalina de hace un rato era pura fantasía. La vista se me nubla y el jodido pitido de mis oídos retoma su puesto. Pero me da igual, aprieto la mandíbula y para adelante. Me importa una mierda mi cuerpo agonizante, yo voy a seguir solo, voy a salir de aquí sin la ayuda de ese puto ángel desalmado. Porque sí, porque lo digo yo. Lo tengo clarísimo, como que me llamo Dean Winchester.

-Dean –Sam está a mi lado, serio. Al menos sé que es un espejismo, se me ha aclarado la cabeza de golpe. –Dean, sé que estás enfadado, pero…

-Ni una palabra –siseo. –Ni una.

Sam cierra la boca, se limita a acompañarme, consternado.

-Dean… -esta vez es Castiel, a mi derecha. No pienso mirarle –tenemos que ir más rápido. He hecho un par de trucos para retrasar al barquero en este lado, pero en algún momento empezarán a llegar…

Doy un traspié y me sujeta. Me aparto y estoy a punto de caerme, pero no lo hago y sigo. Porque he dicho que no necesito su ayuda de mierda.

-Dean… -suspira, su voz está más grave de lo habitual, como ronca. Tiene hasta un punto de ansiedad.

Sam no puede evitarlo:

-Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño.

¿Un niño pequeño? Qué sabrás tú. Tú no tenías a tu cuidado a una chiquilla, no la has abandonado bajo los dientes de un perro gigante. Por salvar el puto cuello. Y tu mejor amigo no ha resultado ser el tío más mierda sobre la faz de la tierra.

Un ataque de tos me hace doblarme y me apoyo en la pared de roca que tengo más cerca. Es tan fuerte que me sobrevienen arcadas y vomito bilis, amarga. Todo teñido de rojo. Me quedo resoplando contra la pared. Si me muevo, mis piernas se partirán. Al respirar hago un ruido repelente, como si tuviese neumonía, bronquitis y todas las enfermedades de otorrinolaringología juntas. Toma ya, otorrinolaringología, que no digan que no pasé por la escuela.

_Las piernas y los hombros de Dean tiemblan, creo que no es consciente de que ha llegado a su límite. Ya lo alcanzó en la playa. Incluso antes. Lo que no me explico es cómo sigue avanzando. Cómo no ha muerto aún. Cómo es capaz de formar frases coherentes. Otra vez está superando mis expectativas, desafiando la lógica. Pero incluso él tiene un tope. Y está aquí. _

_Me siento tan avergonzado por lo que he dejado que sucediera en la otra orilla. No ha sido adrede, desplegué mis alas en cuanto vi que Cancerbero se lanzaba por ellos. Pequitas estaba de pie a unos metros de Dean, tirado en el suelo. No podía salvarlos a los dos. Si protegía a la niña, Cancerbero alcanzaría con una de sus cabezas a Dean, y si me decantaba por él, el sabueso la atraparía a ella con otra. También sopesé lanzarme contra el animal, haciendo de escudo para ellos, pero me habría enganchado fácilmente entre sus tres cabezas y después habría atacado a mis compañeros igual._

_Así que elegí. _

_Quizá Dean me odie para siempre. Pero tengo que recomponerme. No puedo seguir bailando al capricho de sus emociones. Cabeza fría, Castiel. Eres un soldado y hay una misión que completar._

_-Dean, me vas a escuchar –digo, firme. Soy el ángel pragmático y leal que todos conocen. –No voy a excusarme por lo que ha pasado con Cancerbero. No pude hacer otra cosa. Sé que te duele, sé que es injusto, sé que ella no se lo merecía. A mí también me duele, pero te lo dije, Dean. Te dije que era arriesgado cruzar el Infierno con ella. Tenía la esperanza de sacarla con nosotros, de verdad la tenía, pero no ha podido ser. _

_Hago una pausa, el humano marchito que tengo delante, dándome el perfil derecho, no hace ademán de interrumpirme._

_-Eras tú o ella._

_Dean cierra los ojos, como si le acabase de clavar un cuchillo en el corazón:_

_-Tenías que haberla escogido a ella –su voz está destrozada, no sólo por la afonía. _

_-No, Dean. No –nunca he dicho algo con tanta rotundidad. _

_Gira la cara hacia la pared de roca ocultándola de mí. Gime. _

_-Kaysa… Se llama Kaysa… _

_Asiento, aunque no puede verme. Me acerco a él decidido y paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Dean no opone un ápice de resistencia, ni una mirada de reproche, ni nada. Su humor ha cambiado radicalmente. Así son los humanos. Ya no hay rastro de odio, de él sólo emana una tremenda tristeza. Tan profunda que parece un pozo abierto al centro de la Tierra._

_Para mi sorpresa me siento aliviado, parece que el temor a que Dean me rechazara me rondaba la cabeza. _

_Camino deprisa, prácticamente arrastrándole, porque no es capaz de seguir el ritmo de mis pasos. _

* * *

Tenemos que subir las putas escaleras. Las del árbol de las raíces chungas. El de la gente colgando. Esas escaleras.

Mi cabeza DUELE.

TODO duele.

Creo que si no me concentro en respirar, mi sistema dejará de hacerlo.

Estoy esperando a Castiel.

Tirado en una esquina.

Me ha dicho que

va a despejar el camino

de las escaleras

Porque hay guardianes. Los que estaban en el exterior, los que medían dos metros.

Ahora hay varios bajo tierra, a los pies de las escaleras, haciendo guardia, para que no salgamos.

Esas escaleras.

Cass regresa por mí.

-Despejado –dice, ecuánime.

Me carga sobre su espalda, a caballito, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Tiene sangre sobre su sien derecha. El olor a hierro me marea.

Y a sudor.

¿Los ángeles sudan?

En el Infierno, sí.

Me ata a su cintura con una cuerda.

Hay ruido, a nuestras espaldas. No distingo.

-Demonios. Tardarán en sobrepasar la barrera. Espero que mucho tiempo –me explica.

Qué guay que tenga telepatía. Si me vuelvo

loco

¿se volvería loco también al leer mi mente?

A los pies de las escaleras, las chungas, hay tíos tirados.

Muertos. Los guardianes que miden dos metros.

-Déjame –digo.

-No.

Me da igual. En serio. No voy a llegar

y lo sabes

-No –repite.

Se acuclilla tocando el suelo con una mano, la otra me sujeta a su espalda.

Mis rodillas chocan

en el suelo

Tiembla, la tierra. Y un sonido. De vibración.

Las piedrecitas se levantan. Dan saltitos.

La vibración aumenta lo siento en las células

Bum Bum Bum

Castiel salta.

Arg duele joder Cass

Ascendemos a toda velocidad.

Ni escaleras ni pollas.

Para qué si se pueden saltar

como un ascensor subiendo a toda pastilla

aunque se me chafe el cerebro en la garganta

Total, ya estoy medio gilipollas.

Qué más me da.

Cass…

¿Por qué no me dejas aquí?

lo que importa es sacar el alma de Sam.

Yo te dejé, en el tren.

Lo volvería a hacer

por Sam

y lo sabes

Arg Dios me duele mucho para joder para

-Lo siento –pero sigue ascendiendo a velocidad de vértigo.

Se nubla mi vista me mareo cabrón negro

-¡Dean! ¿Estás conmigo?

¿Qué coño está pasando?

Me arrastra, me arrastra por el suelo. Jadea. De un brazo. Me arrastra de un brazo. El resto de mi cuerpo se come las putas

piedras y la tierra

Veo el árbol, alejándose. El árbol chungo. El de las escaleras.

Estamos arriba. En el nivel superior.

Formas negras, salen del árbol. A empellones, como cucarachas espantadas. En nuestra dirección, acercándose, deprisa. Gritan y corren.

Demonios

Cass coge velocidad. Corre. Cada vez más rápido. Conmigo a rastras. Mis vaqueros están hechos jirones.

Sus zancadas 

son cada vez 

más grandes 

se convierten en

saltos 

y Salta

de su espalda nacen dos soles que se despliegan

abriéndose en dos lenguas horizontales a cada lado de sus brazos

cierro los ojos pero lo siento

la sacudida

del batir de sus alas

una, dos, tres veces

cada

vez

más

rápido

_Vuelo bajo. Casi a ras de tierra. Es más rápido. Invirtiendo energía sólo en avanzar, no en ascender y avanzar. Pero a una altura suficiente para que Dean no toque el suelo. Esta escena ya la he vivido. Pero entonces todo era muy diferente. Las fichas estaban a mi favor. Ahora…_

_El sonido de los demonios pisándonos los talones se va acercando. Algunos corren, otros montan algún vehículo o animal, y un gran enjambre de ellos vuelan: los ángeles caídos que siguieron a Lucifer. Con sus alas ponzoñosas que absorben la luz de las mías. Siento su rencor cada vez más cerca. Me odian. Me envidian. _

_“Tú y tu humano de las narices” “Tú y tu Gracia de los cojones” “Tú y tu amor incomprensible” “Tu luz. La queremos. La añoramos. Te la vamos a arrebatar. Te vamos a despedazar”._

_Bato mis alas más rápido, más deprisa. He perdido la cuerda con la que había sujetado a Dean pero no pasa nada. No le dejaré caer, ocurra lo que ocurra. Sé que no le voy a soltar. Es la única certeza que siento ahora mismo._

_No puedo dejarte, Dean. Aunque tu cuerpo no resista y mueras, lo cargaré igualmente hasta donde me lleguen las fuerzas. Aunque me asegures que tú me abandonarías para salvar a tu hermano, que ya lo sé. Aunque soltarte asegurase el éxito de esta misión, de cualquier otra. _

_No puedo dejarte sencillamente porque estamos conectados. Te saqué del Infierno. _

_En el momento en que sellé mi mano en tu alma, en que tiré de ti como hago ahora, en que te sujeté tan fuerte que mi esencia abrasó parte de la tuya, dejando la marca de mis dedos y mi palma abierta. En ese momento, Dean, mi destino quedó atado al tuyo hasta que uno de los dos perezca. O hasta que yo perezca, porque sospecho que incluso muerto seguirías de alguna manera ligado a mí. Quizá no lo entiendas, pero es lo que hay. _

_Dean, mi preciosa explosión de colores. Tengo suerte de haberte conocido. No cambiaría nada aunque sucumbiéramos aquí._

_El dolor de un corte araña mis alas. Me están lanzando cuchillas desde arriba, los malditos demonios que antes fueron mis hermanos. Siguen volando más atrasados que yo, pero las tiran haciendo parábola y la gravedad ayuda a su favor. Giro y esquivo, y de una batida rápida desprendo las hojas que se habían clavado en mis plumas de luz. Sólo rasguños. Enfilo hacia arriba con fuerza, ascendiendo para evitar exponerme al mismo ataque._

_Cuanto más suba, menos avanzo, y lo saben. Cualquier pequeña ventaja que vayan consiguiendo sobre mí podría ser el factor decisivo en su victoria. Continúo de frente ahora, calculado las distancias con un rápido vistazo a mi espalda. Los demonios en el suelo no me preocupan, no pueden ni soñar con alcanzar mi velocidad y ya se han convertido en puntos en el horizonte. Pero los demonios alados van ganando terreno. Se muestran como una bandada enorme de cuervos apelotonados, aproximándose implacables, con el sonido orgánico de sus alas membranosas cortando el aire._

_Me lanzan proyectiles incendiarios, explosivos, de todo tipo. Esquivo, resisto, volteo. Mis alas están recubiertas por una capa de vacío que repele la mayoría de las agresiones. Y son fuertes, y potentes, y rápidas. Condenadamente rápidas. Hago un esfuerzo, con tres bandazos saco otro trecho de ventaja. _

_Entonces oigo el zumbido de un proyectil sobrepasando mi cabeza y en el instante siguiente veo cómo explota delante de mí, a menos de dos metros. No sé cómo consigo ladear un poco el cuerpo, cubriéndome con el flanco izquierdo y con la parte de mi ala que he conseguido interponer a tiempo. Caigo irremediablemente, y entre la sangre que riega sobre mis ojos veo a Dean, enganchado en mi puño, inerte pero entero. He conseguido protegerlo con las puntas de mis plumas. Aunque no sé si aún está vivo. Probablemente no._

_Me cubro con las alas también para amortiguar el choque con el suelo, aferrando el cuerpo de Dean contra mi pecho y concentrando una capa de vacío a su alrededor para que absorba todo el impacto. Me arrastro contra la tierra siete desgarradores metros, arañando la grava hasta que mi cuerpo se detiene medio enterrado en las piedras. _

_Estoy mareado. Roto. Descompuesto. Pero me pongo en pie y comienzo a correr sujetando a Dean contra mi hombro derecho, trastabillando porque parte de su cuerpo arrastra y se interpone entre mis piernas. Las alas me cuelgan inertes medio recogidas, y una de ellas, la izquierda, con la que paré el explosivo, no la siento. No sangran, porque no son de materia, pero dolorosas corrientes de oscuridad restallan en varios puntos._

_Y el primero cae sobre mí, con un impacto avasallador, devolviéndome al suelo de plano. Después de él más y más demonios alados se abalanzan sobre mí, vapuleando, escupiendo, arañando. Me parapeto con las alas, formando una especie de capullo donde en su interior cobijo la parte delantera de mi torso, mis piernas recogidas, la cabeza, y a Dean, por supuesto a él._

_ Me clavan, arrancan, me muerden, laceran, magullan, esquilman con sus manos y dientes, ávidos. Caen más y más, el peso es insoportable, forman una montaña sobre mí, peleándose entre ellos por llegar hasta el centro, escarbando entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Y todo lo que pienso es Dean Dean Dean_

_Bum bum bum_

_La montaña de demonios se explota desde el centro hacia afuera, haciendo volar los cuerpos como si fuesen virutas de madera saltando, con una luminosidad que sube hasta chocar con las nubes turbias y se extiende kilómetros hacia los lados. _

_Y en el centro de esa supernova, yo, incorporándome. Sosteniendo a Dean con un brazo, apoyado contra mi flanco derecho. Los ojos me destellan de azul eléctrico y extiendo las alas, prístinas, impolutas. Los demonios que consiguen fijar su mirada sobre la tremenda luz que desprendo me miran con espanto fascinado._

_Me impulso y salto, batiendo la luminosidad de mi espalda. Los demonios me siguen de inmediato, pero ya no son capaces de alcanzarme. Me pierdo en la densa bruma de ceniza del desierto como el destello de una linterna que se esfuma._


	7. FADE TO BLACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Entra un nuevo narrador, en negrita.

**Observo a mi hermano desde la ventana de cristal que da al pasillo. Los tubos y agujas que entran y salen de su cuerpo me provocan un sentimiento de congoja. La pantalla a su lado indica las pulsaciones y las bolsas de suero y material médico rodean su cama, simulando una cerca de árboles de metal. **

**Aparto la vista suspirando y la fijo en la máquina de refresco que hay al otro lado del pasillo. La unidad de cuidados intensivos está más tranquila hoy que otros días, los médicos andan por el pasillo con aire relajado.**

**Saco un té frío y me siento en la aséptica sala de espera, que está prácticamente vacía. ¿Cuántos días lleva ya mi hermano en la UCI? No puedo dormir ni aunque me esté alojando en casa de Bobby, tengo siempre la impresión de que voy a recibir una llamada telefónica diciéndome que se acabó: fallo multiorgánico en cadena.**

**Apoyo la cabeza entre mis manos, agotado, con los codos en las rodillas. **

**-¿Cómo está?**

**Doy un respingo, Castiel está sentado a mi lado. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que desperté. Parece cansado pero restablecido, nada que ver con el Castiel que me encontré al abrir los ojos.**

**-Cass –digo con voz tranquila. –No lo sé. Igual, supongo.**

**Cass tiene la vista anclada en la pared de enfrente y no me mira, pero asiente levemente. Hay un silencio en que nos limitamos a perdernos en nuestros pensamientos. Tener al lado a Cass me reconforta, no porque sea un ángel sino porque es mi amigo y porque los dos compartimos el profundo desaliento de ver a Dean en este estado.**

**-Es culpa mía –afirma con su tono categórico habitual.**

**-No, Cass. Hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso más –tomo aire. –Si hay que echarle la culpa a alguien, sería a mí. –Esbozo una rápida sonrisa intranquila, culpable.**

**-No, Sam. Tú no pudiste hacer nada para evitar… **

**-Dejémoslo, ¿vale? –le corto con un susurro, nervioso. No quiero darle vueltas a eso, me hace sentir un terrible vacío en el pecho que me absorbe hacia la nada más espantosa.**

**Últimamente vengo recordando muchos momentos que he pasado con mi hermano. Entre ellos el que más se repite es nuestra gran pelea a causa de Ruby. Bueno, a causa de mí. También cuando le regalé el colgante en aquellas navidades, siendo niños, donde John no se dignó a aparecer. Desde entonces nunca se lo había quitado hasta que Cass se lo pidió prestado no hace mucho, y recuerdo el gesto de Dean, casi le dolió desprenderse de él.**

**Mi hermano mayor se ha deslomado por mí siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón. No importa qué hubiera que hacer, que él lo conseguía, avasallando con lo que hiciera falta. A veces, incluso avasallando conmigo. Muchas veces de hecho. La gran mayoría.**

**Cómo le he odiado por eso, aún le odio. Pero también le quiero como a nadie, es mi única familia. Él me ha criado: ha sido mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano al mismo tiempo. **

**Y es un puto desastre, es terco, irresponsable, orgulloso, violento, es un gamberro intransigente que se enrolló con mi baile de graduación sin importarle una mierda mis sentimientos. Un delincuente en ciernes que cuando veía que se me saltaban las lágrimas se reía de mí y me daba collejas. **

**Él ha sido el niño que nunca contó con herramientas para ser mi padre, así que tuvo que improvisar. Él es el hombre que nunca pudo jugar, así que se comporta como un crío. Él es quien cuidó de mí sin que nadie cuidase de él, así que nunca aprendió que su vida valía la pena.**

**Ese es mi hermano, Dean Winchester. El que a pesar de su ruda torpeza me mantiene en el lado de la luz, porque yo, sin mi hermano, me convertiría en el ser más desalmado de todos. Hay una frialdad en mí, una impasibilidad, un egoísmo calculador que me aterra como nada en el mundo. Es una sensación de que podría llegar a desprenderme totalmente de mi humanidad.**

**Pero Dean nunca lo permitiría. ¿Qué voy a hacer si él muere? ¿Quién será el parapeto de mí mismo, quién me dará collejas cuando me esté desviando del camino? ¿Quién me querrá incondicionalmente pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga? Dean posee un corazón tan grande que tiene que pasar toda su vida escudándolo en la brutalidad, porque si no estaría todo el día llorando.**

**Una doctora se para delante de mí:**

**-¿Sam Winchester?**

**Me pongo en pie de un salto golpeando la lata de té abierta y derramando el contenido por el suelo.**

**-Oh, mierda, lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada –me sonríe guiñando un ojo, como si yo tuviese diez años. Se pone seria y continúa. –Es sobre su hermano…**

**-Qué –exige Cass, levantándose a mi lado.**

**Ella le echa un vistazo incómoda, Cass la está taladrando con su mirada de ángel. La doctora vuelve la cara hacia mí, recobrando la compostura. **

**-Su hermano… -ojea las hojas que lleva en la mano y esboza una sonrisa conciliadora, correcta. –Lo vamos a trasladar a planta. **

**Oh, Dios, sí. Sí, sí, sí.**

**Exhalo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y asintiendo con la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos de pronto. Soltando todo el peso del mundo:**

**-Gracias. Gracias, doctora. Gracias. **

* * *

_Estoy en el Himalaya. Miro el horizonte infinito cubierto de nubes resplandecientes que se pierden en la distancia. Había seguido cierta información que parecía indicar que aquí hallaría alguna pista del paradero de Dios, pero al final sigo con las manos vacías. _

_Suspiro en el viento cortante y me pregunto si Dios no estará ya aquí, fundido con su obra, entramado con la tierra y desintegrado en el aire. Este paisaje parece querer decirme eso, como si fuera una parte del cuerpo del mismísimo creador. Pienso en los ojos verdes de Dean de pronto, no sé por qué. Hay algo en esta belleza que me ha recordado a ellos. _

_Hace ya más de un mes que no le veo. Recibí una llamada telefónica de Sam diciéndome que había despertado, diez días atrás. Pero no he podido pasar a visitarlos y francamente, no sé dónde he metido el móvil. Comunicarme a través de ese cacharro es condenadamente incómodo. Nada me gustaría más que plantarme en casa de Robert, que es donde se están alojando los hermanos, y quedarme una temporada con ellos. Con Dean. Pasamos tanto tiempo y tan intenso en el Infierno que aún se me hace extraño no tenerlo a mi lado. De todos modos, Dean es una persona de “espacio personal” (me lo ha dicho varias veces) y ahora ya tiene la compañía de su hermano. _

_Me concentro, no oigo revuelo en el Cielo, no hay urgencia en la Tierra. Tengo un momento para escabullirme de las obligaciones. No puedo evitar sonreír levemente pensando en el encuentro con mis amigos. “Amigos”, hasta que no conocí a los Winchester nunca antes había utilizado ese término._

_Cierro los ojos y me materializo en el salón de Robert. En este lado del mundo el sol está en su ocaso y los rayos rojos tiñen la estancia, dando un toque misterioso a la saturación de objetos que pueblan cada rincón. _

_El recuerdo del día que regresamos del Infierno me asalta al mirar el lado de la pared donde estaba dibujada la entrada: el olor de mis alas chamuscadas, el tremendo agotamiento, la sangre que caía por mis tímpanos, por los de Dean. Su cuerpo devastado. Anclé como pude el hilo de vitalidad remanente en sus células, con la escasa energía que me quedaba. No pude hacer mucho. Recuerdo la frustración y la angustia que me invadieron, el miedo. Yo mismo no pude recomponer mis heridas hasta varios días después. Pasé ese tiempo en el Amazonas, tiritando de frío, entre pérdidas de consciencia y corrientes de dolor inaguantable, rodeado de mosquitos y los delirantes sonidos de la selva. _

_Escucho voces en la cocina y me dirijo allí. Sam está preparando algo en una sartén, y Robert, en su silla de ruedas, farfulla con un botellín en la mano. Los dos me miran con aire grave cuando entro en la estancia._

_-Ya era hora de que trajeras tu emplumado culo hasta aquí –saluda Robert con su humor gruñón habitual._

_Sam me hace un gesto de cabeza y vuelve su atención a la comida:_

_-Espera, termino esto._

_-Déjalo, lo vigilo yo –refunfuña el hombre. –Ve con este cabeza de alcornoque._

_Sam se limpia las manos y deja el mandil, se sitúa delante de mí y le sigo por las escaleras hasta el piso superior, donde siento que está alojado Dean._

_-Cass, no está bien –se para antes de abrir la puerta cerrada de la habitación. –Desde que despertó tiene lagunas… y… -se humedece los labios con la lengua, nervioso, mirando intermitentemente a la puerta y a mí. –Están los ataques._

_Ladeo la cabeza. ¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿Que Dean no se ha repuesto, que hay secuelas? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Maldita sea, pensé que con haber despertado ya estaba todo en orden. Es lo que me ocurre a mí, me curo, despierto. Listo. Pero Dean es humano. Mierda. Soy un completo imbécil._

_Sam tiene los ojos llorosos, se pasa los dedos por ellos para contener las lágrimas:_

_-No creo que pueda volver a cazar nunca –me mira clavándome la mirada. –Dime que puedes hacer algo._

_Entramos despacio en la habitación, Sam se adelanta y se inclina sobre la cama. _

_-¿Dean? –susurra._

_Dean está tumbado, recostado sobre varios cojines, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo (por el que le agarré para salir), aún con algunas cicatrices de cortes y magulladuras y parte de la piel de ambos brazos vendados. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es calmada. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en tensión, conteniendo el aliento._

**-Sam… -musita, desvelándose. Parece que va a tener un buen despertar, suspiro de alivio.**

**-Ha venido Cass.**

**Cass se acerca despacio situándose a mi lado. Está muy serio, con la mirada fija en Dean, creo que está más serio que de costumbre.**

**Mi hermano posa la vista en él, parpadeando como si le molestase la tenue luz que traspasa las cortinas. **

**-¿Quién..? –dice con tono extrañado.**

**-Dean, es Cass –frunzo el ceño. –Castiel ha venido a verte. **

**-¿Qué coño dices? –pregunta comenzando a alterarse. -¿Quién es este tío?**

**Abro la boca como un idiota, sin poder evitarlo:**

**-Castiel. No puedes haberte olvidado, es quien… -me muerdo la lengua a tiempo, tema tabú: el Infierno. No podemos ni hacer alusión a él. Miro a Cass, que no ha variado un ápice la expresión pero aprieta los puños con fuerza. **

**-Dean… -dice, alargando una mano dispuesto a tocar su frente. **

**Mi hermano hace un gesto brusco para alejarse y se pone en actitud defensivo-agresiva:**

**-¡No me toques!**

**Cass detiene su mano, se la guarda contra el pecho cruzándose de brazos. Aprieta la mandíbula.**

**-¿Qué cojones queréis? –grita Dean. **

**-Nada, no pasa nada –apaciguo, levantando las palmas hacia arriba. –Ya nos vamos, nos vamos.**

**Cuando incluso Dean me echa a mí de su cuarto, no hay nada que hacer. Sólo esperar a que se le pase o a que se duerma de nuevo. Salimos y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Cass clava la vista en las tablas del suelo.**

**-No sabía… -dice con voz rasposa. –Lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada. ¿Puedes hacer algo?**

**-No lo sé. Puede. Pero necesito acercarme a él. **

**-Habrá que esperar a que se duerma. ¿Tienes tiempo? Quédate a cenar.**

* * *

**Bobby y yo comemos en un ambiente sombrío, intercambiando frases para llenar el espacio vacío de mi hermano. Cass se pasea por la estancia de al lado ojeando las estanterías, desaparece de vez en cuando, vuelve a materializarse. Creo que es su manera de matar el angustioso tiempo.**

**-¿Alguna novedad sobre el Apocalipsis? –pregunta Bobby.**

**-No parece haber presagios demoníacos. He visto un par de noticias que quizá sean casos para nosotros –tengo el portátil al lado y tecleo. –Este parece un fantasma vengativo. **

**Bobby echa un ojo a la pantalla y se encoge de hombros.**

**-No esperarás que vaya yo –suelta señalando con la cabeza la silla de ruedas.**

**Suspiro. Cierro los ojos y me asalta la imagen del día que Cass y Dean regresaron del Infierno. Yo acababa de despertarme, atontado, estaba acostado en el búnker de Bobby. Por la puerta abierta llegaban voces angustiadas en el piso superior. Aún sin controlar mi cuerpo del todo subí las escaleras y entré en el salón donde ellos habían aparecido. Recuerdo el caos de la habitación, a Bobby rebuscando en un armario como loco, y a Cass arrodillado inclinado sobre mi hermano, con las manos en su pecho inyectando una luz violácea. Y Dean… bueno. Pensé que estaba muerto. No podía ser de otro modo, no en el estado en que se encontraba. **

**¿Será posible que le haya perdido? A mi hermano mayor, el que siempre ha estado ahí. Cuando su tiempo se agotó a causa del contrato, cuando el hellhound desgarró su cuerpo delante de mí, cuando me negué a incinerarlo, en esa época me vine abajo. Me hice adicto a la sangre de demonio, me volví frío, insensible, porque estaba solo. Pero ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo a mi hermano al lado pero a veces no me reconoce. Sufre ataques constantes que le hacen gritar y convulsionarse, se pone a hablar de cosas incoherentes. ¿Tendré que pasar mis días cuidando de él? ¿Lo abandonaré en alguna clínica o al cuidado de algún conocido? No sé por dónde voy a salir, tengo miedo de ser un desalmado. **

**-Sam –la voz de advertencia de Bobby me saca de mí mismo. Me indica con los ojos que mire detrás de mí.**

**Me giro y veo a Dean apoyado en el dintel de la cocina, mirándonos con una sonrisa de lo más casual. Lleva el pijama y se ha puesto la bata, el brazo con el cabestrillo cubierto por ella a modo de capa. Cass está varios metros tras él al fondo de la otra habitación, quieto, observando. Dean se acerca cojeando levemente a causa de la rodilla que aún no se ha repuesto. Pasea siguiendo la encimera, observando los cacharros de cocina y la comida en la mesa. **

**-¿Y mi bacon con huevo? –pregunta, sonriendo sarcástico. Sigue caminando rodeando la mesa, despacio.**

**-No tenemos bacon –contesto desconcertado, sin perderlo de vista. **

**Bobby le clava los ojos, muy serio:**

**-Dean…**

**-¿Sí, Bobby? –contesta él agrandando más aún su sonrisa, lo que le da un aspecto casi espeluznante.**

**Estoy en guardia pero mi hermano es rápido. Saca del interior de su bata un resplandor metálico y lo dirige a mi cuello. Sólo mis entrenadísimos reflejos me salvan por dos centímetros de un tajo mortal y caigo al suelo sobre la silla en la que estoy sentado. Dean se abalanza sobre mí sin perder un segundo, inmovilizándome los brazos con sus piernas y alza el cuchillo mata demonios listo para dejarlo caer sobre mí. **

**Cass lo levanta de un tirón quitándomelo de encima, sujetándolo con fuerza desde la espalda. Dean forcejea y se le saltan las lágrimas a causa del dolor que siente en el brazo roto, pero sigue tironeando violentamente:**

**-¡Hijos de puta! ¡Devolvedme a mi hermano! ¡Cabrones, os voy a matar! ¡Cuando menos os lo penséis, os voy a..!**

**Me quedo atónito mirando la escena, con una sensación de irrealidad y congoja por todo el cuerpo. Cass pone la mano sobre su frente y Dean cae desvanecido en su agarre. El ángel lo deja sentado apoyado en la pared y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. **

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Esto no había pasado antes–balbuceo, con los ojos como platos. –Nunca nos había atacado.**

**Bobby exhala todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo y menea la cabeza con una expresión muy grave:**

**-O encontramos una solución, o hay que empezar a tomar decisiones.**

* * *

Despierto encadenado al cabecero de la cama por el brazo sano. Doy tirones fuertes pero ni las esposas ni las barras ceden, lógicamente.

Joder, Dean. La has cagado. Has perdido el puto factor sorpresa. ¿De qué te han valido todos estos días aguantando, observando? Es verdad que tengo lagunas, a veces estoy mirando algo o hablando con uno de ellos y mi cabeza desconecta. Pero sé quiénes son, sé dónde estoy. Ése hijoputa no es mi hermano y el otro demonio no es Bobby. Y el tipo nuevo, ¿quién es? Con esa pinta de vendedor de seguros fracasado. No pinta bien que hayan introducido un nuevo participante.

Quieren hacerme enloquecer, lo sé. Pero no voy a perder el norte, no voy a flaquear. Por mucho que se parezcan a ellos, por mucho que me intenten liar la cabeza, sé que todo es falso. Esta puta casa no es la casa de Bobby, el desguace que veo a través de la ventana no es real, el olor familiar que flota en el ambiente es una maldita recreación. Conocen mi mente hasta el más mínimo detalle, pueden hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo puedo distinguir qué es real y qué han construido siguiendo mis recuerdos? La única certeza que tengo es que estoy en el Infierno.

No, no voy a ceder, aguantaré y aguantaré hasta que pueda volver a atacarlos. Con la imagen de mi hermano no se juega. Cabrón, te voy a sacar las tripas cuando menos te lo esperes, aunque tenga que pasar un año.

Me vienen pinchazos en las sienes. Arg, mierda, otra vez no jod

Alastair comienza a golpearme con un látigo corto hecho de cadenas. Zanjir, se llama. Me he vuelto todo un experto en látigos, fustas y demás caramelos

joder, ya imaginaba que lo que he hecho iba a tener un castigo. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar

la piel de mi espalda se abre sobre las contusiones, casi no puedo respirar, siento la sangre chorrear por mis piernas.

Luego, Alastair coge una botella de ácido y la vacía sobre las heridas

**La voz de Dean desgarra la silenciosa noche que rodea la finca de Bobby. Cass y yo subimos a toda velocidad hasta su cuarto y lo encontramos convulsionando sobre el jergón, gritando y pataleando. Le inmovilizo como puedo con mis brazos y mis piernas, intentando que no se lesione más el brazo y que no golpee la rodilla herida. Busco a Cass con la mirada para decirle que me traiga las píldoras que nos recetó el médico, pero él se inclina sobre la cama y pone una mano en su frente y otra en su pecho, haciendo fuerza para evitar que se mueva. Es verdad, ahora que tenemos a Cass, es mucho mejor que cualquier pastilla.**

**Dean va cediendo ante su toque, su voz enmudece y los temblores cesan, la respiración se calma y relaja su expresión de agonía. Cass y yo nos recomponemos del susto, mirándonos con cara de circunstancias. Estoy desesperado, joder. **

**-¿Pasa muy a menudo? –pregunta, con un punto ronco en la imperturbable voz. **

**Asiento con la cabeza, tapándome la boca con los dedos. Cass lleva una mano a las esposas que aprisionan la muñeca de Dean y me hace un gesto con la otra indicando que le pase la llave. Lo hago y libera el brazo de mi hermano, colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la cama. **

**-Voy a necesitar algunas cosas –dice resuelto, sin apartar la vista de él.**


	8. MY FRIEND OF MISERY

_Estoy en un lugar árido, reseco. Ni una brizna de aire se mueve, la tierra está agrietada y el calor forma espejismos a ras del suelo en el horizonte. No hay un sol como tal pero el ambiente quema como si fuese pleno verano. ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo? Todas las direcciones parecen iguales. _

_Oigo el graznido de un buitre del desierto a mi derecha, no lo veo, pero sigo el sonido. Camino varios minutos, me aflojo el nudo de la corbata. Yo no siento especialmente el clima, pero aquí esa regla no se aplica. Aquí no soy un ángel, soy un elemento más en la mente de Dean. Siento que estoy más expuesto que en el mundo real. Me he introducido en su cabeza con mi mente y el impacto que puedo sufrir, si hay problemas, irá directo a mi consciencia. _

_De pronto la tierra comienza a trepidar y una vibración cada vez más fuerte llena el aire, con un sonido gutural y metálico que me obliga a taparme los oídos. Se levanta aire y el polvo se arremolina, las ondas en el aire me golpean hasta el núcleo de las células. Una negrura insondable comienza a encapotar el cielo y todo a mi alrededor, engulléndolo todo menos a mí. Noto presión en las sienes, el cerebro me pulsa, lo siento a punto de estallar y, cuando creo que ya no puedo aguantar más, cesa. El sonido, las vibraciones, el dolor. _

_Abro los ojos, soy capaz de ver en esta negrura pegajosa. No hay un cielo como tal, sólo un color azabache apelmazado. Camino y el ruido de mis pasos es engullido nada más tocar el aire como el de una piedra que cae en aguas pantanosas. La sensación de sobrecarga en el ambiente es tal que me parece estar respirando cieno. Sin previo aviso, una bola de luz roja estalla desde mi izquierda y lo engulle todo. _

_Despierto en la cama donde me he tumbado, veo el techo de la habitación reservada para Dean. Maldición, ¿qué ha fallado? Giro mi cabeza pero no encuentro su cuerpo inconsciente, miro al otro lado y tampoco está Sam sentado en la silla. Estoy solo en el cuarto. Me pongo de pie y noto que el suelo está cubierto por una capa de agua de unos tres centímetros. Del techo caen goteras de vez en cuando, aunque al mirar por la ventana no veo que esté lloviendo en la noche estrellada. Me da la sensación de que la casa es más sombría que la real, hay un toque lúgubre. _

_Del cuarto de baño que está dentro de la habitación sale el sonido del agua corriendo. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con el grifo del lavabo abierto, el agua turbia chorreando hasta el suelo. Lo cierro y me fijo en un viejo transistor sobre el borde de la bañera. Emite un sonido de interferencia entre la que se adivina una voz lejana, eléctrica, que no consigo entender._

_Veo que dentro de la amplia pila, seca y sucia, hay una muñeca de porcelana con piel muy blanca, cabello platino y ojos de un azul lavado. No lleva ropa, las extremidades y la cabeza están separadas del cuerpo, tiradas de cualquier manera. Entonces, comprendo las palabras de la pequeña radio:_

_-Krr-krr Ka-Krr-Kaysa krr-krr-¡Kaysa! krr_

_Apago el aparato y lo dejo con cuidado donde estaba. No sé por qué, pero me agacho e intento recomponer la muñeca. Me invade tal sentimiento de culpa y rabia que al apretar los dientes pienso que podría partírmelos. Pero la porcelana se deshace entre mis dedos como arena. Me quedo unos segundos respirando apoyado en el borde de la bañera, calmando mis emociones. Cabeza fría, Castiel._

_Bajo al piso inferior, intento abrir la puerta de entrada pero está cerrada. Sospecho que todas las ventanas de la vivienda tampoco pueden abrirse. _

_Oigo ruido en la cocina y me dirijo allí, midiendo cada paso, caminando sobre la fina capa de agua que también cubre este nivel. De espaldas, colocando platos en el escurridor del fregadero, me encuentro a una mujer rubia con pelo largo y ondulado. La observo unos minutos, no emite ninguna energía, no sé si puede atacarme o no. _

_-¿Quieres un sándwich? –dice sin mirarme. –No me ha dado tiempo de comprar otra cosa. _

_Se gira y veo la sangre en su camisón, en el estómago, sin embargo su expresión es relajada. Me mira con afecto. No sé dónde está Dean, necesito encontrar el núcleo, el pedazo subconsciente que le representa a él. Me siento a la mesa esperando obtener información._

_-¿Qué tal en la escuela?_

_-Eh… bien –aventuro. _

_-No es lo que me ha dicho el señor Jenkins._

_Tamborileo con los dedos sobre el mantel, nervioso. Mary Winchester apoya una mano en la mesa y la otra en la cadera, pone expresión reprobatoria:_

_-Jovencito…_

_-Lo siento, ¿vale? –contesto a la defensiva. Me sorprende mi actitud, me siento incomprendido. _

_El sonido de un llanto de bebé suena a través de un altavoz apostado en la encimera. Mi madre suspira y me señala con un dedo, firme pero con un punto cariñoso:_

_-Tú y yo no hemos terminado. Cuando baje quiero una explicación._

_Sale y suspiro aliviado. Me termino el sándwich a toda prisa y corro al salón para ver el programa de Tom & Jerry. Cuando pulso el botón de encendido, la televisión da un chispazo ensordecedor y todas las luces se apagan._

_-¿Mamá? –pregunto asustado. _

_Me asomo al pasillo mirando las escaleras. Y veo a mi madre arrastrándose sobre ellas, bajando cada escalón con las manos en garras y las piernas inertes, dejando un tremendo rastro de sangre alrededor. Su piel burbujea chamuscada y de su garganta salen sonidos agonizantes produciendo un reguero de baba rojiza._

_Caigo hacia atrás aterrado y del suelo surgen manos que me arrastran dentro de él, internándome entre el cemento y la tierra. Grito pero sólo trago arena, se me llenan los pulmones, voy a morir_

_Alastair aparta el embudo que sostenía dentro de mi boca, por el que estaba echando tierra y azufre. Toso como loco, escupiendo carne y grava al mismo tiempo. El dolor es desgarrador, miro el plasma sanguinolento que he dejado en el suelo a mis pies. El demonio me agarra de la mandíbula y sonríe. _

_-¿Te has quedado con hambre? _

_Se desabrocha los andrajosos pantalones y por si acaso me quedaba algo de dignidad se masturba en mi ensangrentada boca, sólo pienso que voy a explotar. _

_Bum bum voy a explotar voy a explotar _

_Un aguijonazo me traspasa las costillas y cojo aire. Me tambaleo hacia atrás, agarrándome la herida que gotea en mi costado, puedo respirar. Por Dios, puedo respirar. Estoy de pie, de mis labios cae un hilo de sangre. Me miro la herida que me punza bajo la mano, es de una hoja afilada. Levanto la vista frente a mí y del negro aire surge la figura de Dean en su ropa de cazador, con la chaqueta de cuero de John y el colgante de Sam al pecho. Su brazo y su rodilla están ilesos. Sostiene el cuchillo mata demonios dispuesto a lanzarme otro ataque._

_-Dean… -balbuceo, comenzando a perder la consciencia. Caigo desplomado._

¿Pero quién es este cabronazo? Rebusco entre sus ropas intentando sacar algo de información, pero nada. Ni documentación ni ningún objeto que pueda darme alguna pista, tampoco está armado. Paseo a su alrededor, mirándolo tendido en el suelo. ¿Me lo cargo? Mejor actuar y pedir perdón después, eso está claro.

-¿Quién va a ser, Dean? Está claro que es un demonio –dice Sam, a mi espalda.

-Cállate. Tú también lo eres –siseo.

Mi hermano suelta unas carcajadas y me mira con expresión de superioridad.

-Mira quién habla –se agacha al lado del hombre, le agarra del pelo. –Creo que voy a comérmelo. ¿Quieres mirar?

-Eres repugnante.

-Últimamente estás usando un vocabulario muy preciso, te felicito, hermanito.

El Sam insensible se inclina y da un mordisco al cuello del vendedor de seguros, pero escupe enseguida la sangre y arruga la nariz.

-Joder, sabe fatal. 

-¿Y ahora te haces un gourmet?

Agarro al tío por la gabardina y lo arrastro por el suelo, lo llevo hasta el piso de arriba asegurándome que golpea cada escalón por el que pasamos, y lo lanzo a la cama que el falso Bobby me ha cedido. Aprisiono sus manos con unas esposas a una barra del cabecero y bajo a la cocina a prepararme un poco de bacon. Joder, mataría por un buen pedazo de bacon crujiente. Pues no hay bacon, el puto frigorífico está vacío. Miro por las ventanas selladas, sigue siendo de noche, aquí siempre es de noche. Veo una estrella caer, creo que alguien me dijo que eran las esperanzas perdidas.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé qué quieren conseguir con todo esto: me mantienen la mayor parte del tiempo libre dentro de esta casa sellada, con impostores de Sam y Bobby que intentan hacerme creer que he vuelto a la Tierra. Pero sé bien que mi eternidad está en el hoyo, no puedo permitirme albergar esperanza. Sería darles un punto débil más al que atacar y ya tienen demasiados.

_Despierto encadenado de ambas manos a un barrote del cabecero. Dean está mirándome desde arriba, con una bota sobre el jergón y los brazos apoyados en ese muslo, en actitud pensativa. Toso un escupitajo de sangre debido a la cuchillada aún abierta en mi costado. Me sonríe sarcástico, con esa sonrisa que casi nadie puede decir que ha visto dos veces._

_-Ey, bella durmiente. ¿Qué opinas de mi hospitalidad? Ya me estáis empezando a tocar las pelotas, me vas a decir a qué coño estáis jugando los Teletubbies y tú._

_-Dean, tienes que dejar de luchar…_

_Me clava un dedo en la herida de las costillas y aprieto la mandíbula para ahogar un grito. Lo saca y se limpia en mi mejilla. Amplía su sonrisa._

_-La cosa va así. Yo pregunto y tú contestas. Sólo la verdad. Y si no me lo creo o no me gusta la respuesta, bueno… Fuegos artificiales._

_Mierda, no sé qué hacer. Tengo al Dean terrorífico a un paso de rebanarme el cuello y no puedo usar mi Gracia ni convencerle con lógica. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de parar, Dean? Ya no hay enemigos. Para, por favor._

_-Quién eres y qué quieres._

_-Soy un ángel._

_-¡Y una mierda! –vuelve a hincar el dedo, esta vez más profundo, y no lo saca._

_-Te saqué del Infierno –siseo entre dientes._

_-Joder, cada vez más imaginativo –retuerce el dedo en la herida._

_-Dean… tienes mi marca… en el hombro izquierdo._

_Saca el dedo, se me queda mirando con el ceño fruncido, con cara de pensar que soy el tipo más estúpido del mundo. Sostengo su mirada con toda la rotundidad que soy capaz de reunir. Porque la marca está, ¿verdad? Dime que su subconsciente la ha recreado. _

_Se quita la chaqueta de cuero marrón, la camisa y levanta la manga de su camiseta, sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada. Echa un vistazo a su hombro._

¿Qué cojones es esto? Parece una quemadura. No recuerdo que me lo hayan hecho en alguna de las sesiones de tortura. Y además, si así fuera, la piel debería haberse regenerado.

_Entonces Dean se queda congelado, como una imagen de una fotografía. Sam entra por la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta con la mirada suspicaz y aviesa. _

_Maldición, ¿qué representa Sam? ¿Es amigo o enemigo? Al menos parece mucho más consciente de la situación que la personalización de su hermano mayor. _

_-Soy Castiel, Sam. No estamos en el Infierno. He venido a sacaros… A sacarle._

_Sam sonríe glacial, con sus ojos de cachorrillo destilando veneno viperino. Creo que he cometido un gran error. Agarra el cuchillo mata demonios de la cintura de Dean, se sienta en la cama, sin dejar de mirarme. _

_-De aquí no se va nadie, Cass, ángel del Señor. Mi hermano necesita estar peleando constantemente –clava el cuchillo en la almohada, a dos centímetros de mi cara. –Esto no me hace falta, te vas a fundir con su locura más pronto que tarde. Me lo voy a pasar bien viendo la película. _

_Pone una mano sobre mis ojos y _

_Chaff me sacan la cabeza del retrete. Me lío a escupir y toser escuchando las risas de los tres niños a mis espaldas. Tienen varios años más que yo._

_-Esto para que aprendas a no contestarnos, caraculo –dice el jefecillo._

_Me giro como un rayo y me abalanzo contra él, pegándole con rabia ciega. Es la primera vez que me peleo._

_-¡Retira eso! –grito. -¡Retira lo que has dicho de mi padre!_

_El chico no puede deshacerse de mí y se come casi todos los golpes, que no son muy fuertes, sólo manotazos, pero le termina sangrando la nariz y se disculpa. Los otros dos hace tiempo que han salido despavoridos de los lavabos. El niño se marcha gimoteando y le sigo con la mirada._

-Capullo, métete con gente de tu tamaño–sentencio mientras descargo un golpe, esta vez con el puño cerrado, en la sien del matón de turno (aparte de mí).

Tengo unos trece años y mi hermano Sam me suplica que pare, a mi espalda. ¿Por qué? Le estoy defendiendo. Sammy tiene una brecha en la ceja, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverle el mismo adorno al gilipollas. Como no le hago caso, Sam se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse muy enfadado. Le sigo y le tomo del brazo, obligándole a mirarme:

-¿Qué pasa? Se lo merecía.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! –me grita con los ojos llorosos de rabia, enseñando los dientes. -¡Te he dicho que no hicieras nada, eres un bestia! ¡Ahora no sólo seré el friki sino el chivato cobarde! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Dean!

_-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –grita John furioso y atemorizado, paseándose a zancadas de un lado a otro de la habitación de motel. _

_-Lo siento –musito, asustadísimo. Nunca he visto a John tan enfadado. Sammy se ha escapado y no aparece por ningún lado. _

_\- ¿Qué ha pasado, habéis discutido, le has gritado?_

_-No, sólo salí a comprar unas hamburguesas y cuando volví ya se había ido…_

_-¡Maldita sea, Dean! ¡Sólo te pido que lo vigiles, sólo eso! ¿Cómo puedes haberme fallado?_

_Aprieto los puños mirando al suelo. Soy un mierda, ya lo sé. Quizá mi padre me golpee, nunca lo ha hecho pero quizá hoy sea el día._

_-Vamos a salir a buscarlo, y más te vale que aparezca._

_Asiento y damos vueltas por la ciudad en el Impala de mi padre. Nunca este coche me ha resultado tan asfixiante. Mi padre murmura:_

-Joder, Sammy, joder… -le echo miradas reprobatorias de vez en cuando a mi hijo mayor.

No lo esperaba, de verdad que no. Lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido es que, después de un agotador día de trabajo, a punto de ser despellejado por un puto hombre lobo, me fuera a encontrar con que uno de mis niños ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde coño se ha metido? ¿Lo habrá agarrado algún monstruo, algún desalmado? Joder, joder, Sammy. Puto mundo.

Dean está callado en el asiento del copiloto, con su estatura aún no llena todo el respaldo. Tiene la vista clavada en la carretera. Estoy agarrando el volante con toda la fuerza que puedo, porque siento que si no, podría llegar a descargar mi ira contra él. Y sería el principio del fin.

_Pasamos la noche peinando las calles gritando el nombre de mi hermano. Nada. Mi padre prácticamente no me habla, sólo para darme órdenes. Nunca me he sentido peor. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, eso sí que no, lo que faltaba es que John me viera llorando. Entonces sí que se avergonzaría de mí._

Ordeno con un tono fulminante a mi hijo que se quede en el motel, es una pérdida de tiempo que me acompañe y no puedo tenerle dando tumbos de arriba abajo. Lo siento, Mary, he perdido a tu pequeño. Vuelvo al coche para seguir buscando.

_Mi padre me deja en la habitación, soy un completo inútil. Al menos ahora puedo llorar a gusto. Mierda, Sammy, ¿por qué me has hecho esto? Joder, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si aparece muerto, como toda esa gente en los casos de papá? El mundo es un maldito campo de batalla. Sam dependía de mí y lo he arruinado todo. Mi padre me odiará. Seguramente me abandone aquí mismo. _

_Papá, vas a volver, ¿verdad? No me castigues con tu ausencia._

_Estoy cansado de buscarte. _

En los bares de carretera.

_En las montañas de cumbres plateadas._

En los objetos que me dejaste.

_En las calles abarrotadas de gente estresada._

En los ojos de mi hermano.

_En los corazones afligidos._

P_a_d_r_e

_-No lo pierdas –digo a Castiel, en la habitación de hospital de Bobby, tendiéndole el amuleto que me regaló Sam. Me lo ha pedido para encontrar a Dios._

-Te diré algo si prometes no decírselo a nadie –confieso a Dean, sentados en un banco mirando a los niños jugar después de que se haya roto uno de los sellos. –No soy… un martillo, como tú dices. Tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ya no sé qué es lo que está bien o está mal. 

_ dudas_

dudas 

_ dudas _

Yo también 

_Qué está_ bienQué está _mal_

Tengo dudas porque no soy un martillo

_ Deja de golpear, Dean, no luches_

No hay nada que machacar

_ Sólo estás tú_

En mis recuerdos, con Castiel, sobre mi propia consciencia.

_En la falsa casa, con Dean, bajo las goteras del techo._

En la oscuridad impenetrable.

_En el desierto yermo._

En el colchón, juntos, bajo la vigilancia de Sam.

**Dean despierta y al momento lo hace Cass. Pregunto qué tal ha ido, temeroso. Cass asiente con la cabeza indicando que bien, tiene una mirada de agotamiento infinito y mi hermano parece aún desorientado. **

**-¿Agua? –pregunto, no sé a cuál de los dos. Cass vuelve a asentir y salgo por ello. **

**Informo a Bobby de que todo parece haber salido bien y subo el vaso de agua con el corazón aún en un puño. Le tiendo el vaso a Cass y él se incorpora sobre un codo trabajosamente, da varios sorbos con avidez.**

El agua cae por nuestra garganta como la mejor medicina del mundo. Joder me estaba deshidratando. Le devolvemos el vaso a mi hermano, con la mano levemente temblando por el cansancio que sentimos.

**Tomo el vaso y lo dejo sobre la mesilla. Me inclino sobre Dean, le hablo: **

**-¿Me reconoces?**

_Contestamos a Sam con un “sí” apenas audible. Vemos la chispa de tremendo alivio asomar a sus ojos. _

**Mi hermano ha vuelto. Dios, gracias, gracias. Pregunto si puedo hacer algo más pero Cass hace un gesto con la mano, indicando que sólo necesitan tiempo. Asiento y doy un apretón en el hombro a Dean a modo de despedida. **

_Sam agarra nuestro hombro con cariño y se despide con una sonrisa tensa. Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Dean y me encuentro con mis propios ojos. Azules, intensos. _

Contengo el aliento observando mi propia cara. Pienso que es hermosa. Estoy demasiado cansado para perder los papeles por esto. Además, no siento que haya ningún problema. El Dean que tengo enfrente acerca su cara suavemente a la mía, me roza con sus labios la nariz. Siento al mismo tiempo el cosquilleo sobre ella y sobre mis labios, como si yo también estuviese rozándola con los míos. Cass.

_“No puedo creer que te hubiera olvidado, tú me sacaste del Infierno” piensa Dean en mi cabeza. _

“Dean, mi estallido multicolor” siente Cass.

_“Wow” se estremece Dean “¿eso sientes hacia mí?”_

_Dean se queda deslumbrado. Nunca antes había experimentado tanto amor. Percibo cómo las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos._

Estoy abrumado, no sé qué me pasa. El sentimiento que desprende Cass es demasiado intenso. No sé qué hacer con tanto afecto. ¿Y es para mí? Me desborda.

_Miro a Dean con toda la compasión del mundo. En la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa, mis ojos de ángel distinguen cómo sus pequitas desaparecen bajo el rubor que precede a las lágrimas. Siento cómo ruedan por su piel, siento la congoja de la culpa deshaciéndose en ellas. _

De pronto no puedo parar de llorar. Dios mío. Sintiendo el corazón de Cass me veo a través de sus ojos. Latiendo a través de él me miro con ternura. ¿Cómo puede ser…

_ …que sea la primera vez que siento que me quiero? _

¿Cómo es posible…

_ …que otro ser pueda amarme tanto?_

Rompo a llorar sin poder controlarme. Lloro como nunca lo he hecho, ni de niño. Soltando toda la angustia, la rabia, la frustración, la vergüenza, la culpa, el terror. Éste soy yo. No el Dean que bromea, no el cabezota, no el presuntuoso. No el que se liga a tías, no el que reprende a Sammy, el que admira a John. No el cazador infalible. Todos esos Dean no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Yo soy puro sentimiento, la explosión de un prisma de luz. Necesito calor y estoy demasiado herido. Por favor, Cass, sostenme. Sostenme, por Dios.

-Te tengo, Dean, te tengo. –susurra él en mi oído.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso acurrucado en su cuello, con mis hombros sacudiéndose a causa de los sollozos. Estoy tan derrotado, no quiero seguir cazando. Dime que no tengo que salir ahí fuera, que no tengo que matar nunca más, que no tengo que cargar la vida de otros por encima de la mía.

Tanto peso me ha quebrado los huesos y me ha deshilachado los músculos. No ha sido el Infierno, eso sólo fue un reflejo atroz de mí mismo. Alastair no me ha tratado peor de lo que ya lo había hecho yo mucho antes. Y me desmoroné ante mi carga a través de su mano, creyendo que la salvación vendría machacando a otros. Ahora me desmorono ante la misma oscuridad y comprendo que la cura está en aprender a quererme. Está en el descanso sobre un hombro afectuoso. En la confianza de saber que recibiré ayuda cuando yo solo no pueda continuar. Cass, eres tú, ¿verdad? No has venido a salvarme del Infierno, has venido a salvarme de mí mismo.

_Doy un suave beso en la frente de Dean. Siento una ternura infinita, tan reverente como la que me invadía mirando el horizonte claro del Himalaya. Porque Dean y la Tierra están hechos de lo mismo. Siento que he encontrado a Dios de la manera en que yo, como ser individual, necesito._

_Dean termina de llorar poco a poco y se queda respirando contra mi clavícula, le siento en paz. Este instante es imperecedero. Ahora, los dos somos inmortales. Dean, te amo._

_Le beso en los labios con delicadeza, noto cómo su piel se estremece. Me clava sus ojos verdes abiertos al universo, me dice con ellos que me funda con su alma. Me acomodo y desnudo su pecho con suavidad para no tirar de la extremidad fracturada. Desecho la prenda a un lado y con calma cubro de besos su brazo herido, siguiendo las cicatrices en la piel y también las que no se ven sobre ella. Siembro con cada beso una hoguera que arrasa con el dolor y recompone las fibras, ahuyentando las secuelas de la violencia. _

_Dean exhala asombrado al comprobar que vuelve a recuperar la movilidad de su extremidad. Deslizo mi mano desde su pecho hasta su cadera, de ahí a la rodilla. Insuflo a través del algodón de su pantalón una luz que sana la lesión remanente. _

_Dean cierra los ojos. Me inclino sobre su cuello y lo rozo con mis labios, lo beso. Su respiración se hace profunda, y la mía también. _

_Me deshago de la gabardina, la corbata y la camisa sin dejar de besar su mentón, su clavícula. Dean me atrae hacia él y pegamos nuestros torsos, siento el roce de nuestra piel y los latidos de su corazón, el sudor resbalando entre nosotros. Comienza a besarme la boca, primero me muerde suavemente los labios, luego abre los míos con los suyos y después introduce la lengua. Hay un gemido, creo que es mío. Me sitúo más cómodo sobre él y comienzo a presionar mi cadera contra la suya. Dean toma aire echando la cabeza hacia atrás y con su mano aplasta mi frente contra su cuello. Mi sudor rueda bajo su mandíbula, oigo cómo comienza a respirar por la boca. Suelto un gemido quedo. _

_Dean abre las piernas, con una de ellas me aprisiona la pelvis y me incrusto sobre la ropa en el espacio que me ha dejado. Siento cómo se me clava su dureza en el bajo vientre y le agarro la pierna levantada para acomodar más su postura a la mía._

_Me froto entre su cadera con un vaivén ondulante, como las olas oceánicas que lamen la orilla de la playa. Dean aferra ambas manos a las sábanas, sus exhalaciones vienen acompañadas por un leve quejido desde el fondo de sus entrañas. _

_-Cass… –ronronea._

_El universo está ardiendo. El núcleo del planeta pulsa a través de Dean, él es la Tierra y yo soy el cielo. Soy el firmamento infinito que le envuelve suspendido, sin tocarle. _

Tócame ahora.

Hazte tangible y visita mi materia, recorre el polvo y el barro, los ríos, húndete en mi agua. Respira mi aire cargado de tormenta, acaricia mis briznas de hierba. Frótate más, hasta que mis piedras se disuelvan en tu espacio abierto y me multiplique en un millón de estrellas.

Cass, descomponme para que me pueda reconstruir de nuevo.

_Tiro del pantalón de Dean hacia abajo, me echo a un lado para poder sacarlo por completo junto con la ropa interior. Me embebo en su imagen celestial: su cuerpo descubierto, palpitante, el claroscuro cálido entre sus líneas, curvas, los rincones y los ángulos. El sudor forma brillos metálicos y siento que todos los componentes del cosmos se encuentran ahora bajo mis brazos. Su pecho es el núcleo de todas las respuestas y sus ojos mi verdadero reflejo, sus piernas son la puerta._

El misticismo va disolviéndose en anhelos instintivos. Casi oigo cómo mi cabeza se recompone con las emociones a las que estoy acostumbrado. Ayudo a Cass a desabrochar sus pantalones. Entre los dos tiramos su ropa a un lado y me acomodo apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Hace un sonido chirriante, o quizá sea un trueno que ha caído en la habitación. Cass se abalanza contra mí y me aprisiona entre su cuerpo y las barras frías. Está de rodillas y coloca mi cadera sobre sus muslos, como si yo estuviese montándole. No me lo esperaba, esto es una maldita locura. Hijoputa, ¿quieres follarme?

_El calor es tremendo, me quemo en este cuerpo de materia. Siento la urgencia más grande del mundo, necesito entrar en su carne. Friccionarme con su interior abrasador. Soy un animal._

Ostiaputa, ¿por qué me pone tanto pensarlo? Coño, joder, qué hago. ¿No hay que coger lubricante o mierdas de esas?

_Llevo mis dedos a la entrada de Dean. No sé cómo lo sé, simplemente sé que esa es mi meta. Tanteo acariciando con los dedos por simple curiosidad. Dean me clava las uñas en la espalda, sigue sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza queda a la altura de sus costillas. _

Joder esto lo negaré, lo negaré siempre. Pero qué puto morbo. Qué agradable, joder, qué dedos tan suaves, me arde su toque. Dios cómo puedo sentir tanto calor.

_Por puro instinto me llevo los dedos a la boca y los cubro de saliva. Por puro instinto, la densifico y la convierto en un plasma aceitoso. Lubrico con él los músculos de Dean._

Puto ángel, qué útil. Joder me estoy poniendo aún más. Mierda, introduce la punta de un dedo. Me muerdo el labio, no voy a gemir, no señor.

_Los movimientos de cadera de Dean se hacen más violentos, introduzco otro dedo con facilidad, haciendo suaves movimientos para flexibilizarlo y aumentar su excitación._

Abro la boca, no puedo respirar si no. No puedo evitar que se me escapen sonidos entrecortados. Joder joder Cass. ¿Dónde coño has aprendido? Ha metido otro dedo, ¿verdad? Coño, no sé, quema tanto. Ábreme, ábreme más.

_Aparto los dedos, me humedezco también a mí. Luego me conduzco con una mano hacia su abertura y le guío a él hacia mí, desde mi agarre en su cadera. Mi cabeza es un remolino de inquietudes que pelean por ser satisfechas primero, mi cuerpo es un temblor arcano que ha tomado el control de mi conciencia. Pero mi corazón está despierto y dejo que sea él quien se hunda._

Cass no presiona, simplemente espera, y yo siento su punta palpitando entre mis nalgas. Joder, estoy andando por el filo de una navaja. ¿Hacia qué lado caigo? ¿Hacia él?

-Dean… -exhala derretido contra mi pecho.

El corazón me da un vuelco y sin pensarlo me encajo en su verticalidad. Me deslizo despacio hacia abajo con extremo cuidado, sintiendo cada milímetro, gimiendo cada demolición de mí mismo. El Dean sarcástico, el Dean orgulloso, el Dean firme. El Dean macho. Suelto mi imagen por la boca en un quejido de liberación y de pronto el placer se multiplica por mil y me encuentro cabalgando a Cass sentado sobre sus rodillas, dejándome caer hacia él en ángulo, con los brazos extendidos y agarrando sus hombros con las manos, para hacer la penetración más profunda.

_Dean Dean Dean Dios_

_Le agarro las nalgas y con un empuje animal le coloco bocarriba en el jergón, sin perder ni un momento la unión de nuestras caderas, el centro del universo. Le embisto creyendo que me voy a ahogar sujetando sus muslos hacia arriba para no perder calado. Él engancha los pies detrás de mi espalda y hace fuerza marcando el ritmo y la hondura de las embestidas. _

Hijo de perra fóllame fóllame fóllame

Hago fuerza con los codos y la espalda para levantar más la cadera y sentir la fricción hasta el final. Estoy jadeando como una puta. Coño joder. Ha rozado algo. Joder joder.

-Ahí, ahí –no puedo evitarlo, coño no puedo, mi voz es una puta vergüenza pero me caliento más aún escuchándome. –Más rápido joder joder ostia ostia.

-Dean, Dean… -él es más clásico.

**El grito de mi hermano se escucha hasta en el patio trasero del desguace de Bobby. Cuando los ruidos se hicieron demasiado evidentes y ya no podía quedar duda ninguna, Bobby y yo salimos escopetados de la casa, sin mediar palabra pero echándonos una mirada difícilmente descriptible. Hasta este preciso minuto habíamos conseguido eludir los sonidos, yo apoyado en el Impala y Bobby a mi lado, ambos con un botellín en la mano sumidos en el silencio más ominoso del mundo.**

**-¡Idjit! –no puede evitar soltar Bobby, levantando las cejas y meneando la cabeza.**

**Se me sale la cerveza por la nariz a causa de una carcajada nerviosa y nos miramos de nuevo. **

**Rompemos a reír como hacía tiempo que no recordaba.**


End file.
